Demonika
by Lady Dee M
Summary: Extrañas desapariciones y mórbidos asesinatos se suceden en una universidad de Tokyo. ¿Crees poder resolver el misterio antes de que sea tarde? [COMPLETO]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Demonika.**

 **Capítulo 0:** **Prólogo.**

 **Quiero** salir.

Este lugar es frío, oscuro… impersonal. Me siento en una de las esquinas, mirando las otras tres entre la negrura. Llevo las rodillas al pecho y ocultó mi rostro entre mis brazos cruzados.

Quiero salir.

Me siento solo, mientras nuevamente cuento los segundos, pues no tengo nada más que hacer.

Una luz se enciende en el exterior.

Decidido, me arrastró gateando hasta la cerradura, el reducido espacio no me deja moverme de otra manera, y contempló la cálida luminosidad que entra por la rendija. Me asomó otro poco y puedo atisbar el exterior. Hay una figura acercándose a mi prisión. Con la voz inutilizada, todo lo que puedo hacer es golpear los costados de la cerradura, tratando de llamar la atención de aquel ser. Se detiene y mira en mi dirección, sin verme en realidad. Contengo la respiración, mientras mis puños golpean más fuerte contra la cerradura-…

La figura se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino. Me dejó caer por completo al suelo… derrotado. Me han vuelto a ignorar.

¿Notara alguien que estoy aquí algún día? ¿Notara alguien que, con el simple giro de una llave, la cerradura cedería y yo sería libre?

Por supuesto que no. Ellos sólo piensan en sí mismos.


	2. Bloqueo

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma** **½** **es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Demonika.**

* * *

 **El hit** (Emanuel Horvilleur)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** **Bloqueo.**

 **Mis** manos aplastaron con fastidio y exasperación aquel papel que acababa de escribir, ¿por qué no quedaba como yo quería? Lo lancé al cesto de papeles junto a mi escritorio y me recosté en mi silla. Soplé para apartarme los mechones negros de los ojos, cuando no funcionó, lo hice con la mano, aún resoplando.

¡Esa estúpida historia no se escribiría sola! Ojalá lo hiciese… sería más sencillo.

—Ni modo, seguiré con esto después… —decidí, mascullando entre dientes frotando mi nuca con una mueca.

Decidí que lo mejor sería dar un paseo, tal vez ir a mi cafetería favorita para inspirarme. Sí, eso sonaba bien. Así que vacié mi mochila encima de la cama, ya lo arreglaría luego, y guardé un cuaderno, un bolígrafo y mi billetera. Viendo que tenía todo, emprendí camino.

La brisa otoñal revolvió mi cabello y me hizo temblar, las hojas amarillentas, anaranjadas y amarronadas que poblaban el suelo se arremolinaban juntas creando pequeños remolinos sobre el asfalto de la acera. Sí, hacía frío, más que nada porque gruesos nubarrones cubrían los rayos del sol. Comenzaba a pensar que mi escapadita no era tan buena idea, pues se acercaba el inminente atardecer.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me recordé que la cafetería estaba sólo un par de calles más adelante y seguí. Su ubicación es perfecta, está a medio camino entre mi departamento y la universidad en la que estudio, la cual tampoco queda muy lejos. Me encanta ese lugar, el ambiente es agradable, la comida es buena, parece casera, y los precios son razonables.

Aunque, poco tiempo atrás, otra razón se había sumado a la lista de por qué ese lugar es mi preferido.

La chica que me gusta trabaja allí como mesera por las tardes.

Me bastaba entrar al local, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la entrada para verla limpiando la barra o alguna mesa, o atendiendo un pedido. Era muy tímido en ese tiempo, ¡hasta tartamudeaba como idiota cada que ella me hablaba! –bueno, tal vez no siempre, pero de todos modos-, así que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de invitarla a salir. Seguro se me trabaría la lengua o algo parecido, era patético.

En esa oportunidad, cuando entre, había poca gente y ella estaba tras la barra, sosteniendo su mejilla y con el codo apoyado en la madera barnizada. Se había atado el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando dos mechones a cada costado de su rostro, me sorprendí al ver que estos estaban teñidos de color púrpura. Sus ojos azules estaban concentrados en la pantalla de la pequeña televisión encastrada en una de las paredes. Tenía los labios pintados de un rojo furioso, que enseguida me pareció era su color.

—¿Oh? ¡Oh, hola, cariño! —me saludó amablemente, mientras yo me sentaba frente a ella—. ¿Qué te sirvo, guapo?

Supongo que eso redime un poco mi actitud patética. Al menos la chica que me gusta sí sabe que existo, se puede decir que hasta somos buenos amigos. La conozco gracias a la novia de mi mejor amigo. ¡Incluso estamos estudiando la misma carrera: administración de empresas!

—Tomaré un café —contesté—. ¿Me recomiendas algún pastelillo o algo?

—Konatsu ha preparado unos volcanes de chocolate buenísimos, ¿te traigo uno?

—Seguro.

Saqué mi cuaderno de notas y el bolígrafo, apoyando ambos en la barra, esperaba que el calmo ambiente del bar me ayudase a escribir algo. Estaba en mi mundo, hasta que mi amor platónico volvió con mi orden, volviendo a sonreírme de esa manera tan bonita.

—Un café y un volcán de chocolate —anunció, apoyado la taza y el platito junto a mí—. ¿Oh? Por favor dime que no estás haciendo tarea…

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Esto? —pregunté señalando mi cuaderno—. Oh, no, no es eso, es… —mis mejillas se calentaron—, es sólo un, _ejem_ , pequeño escrito en el que estoy trabajando.

—No sabía que fueras escritor, Ryoga —comentó, apoyando las manos sobre sus puños.

—Bueno, em, no soy ningún Stephen King…—admití con las mejillas aún calientes, mientras tomaba la cucharita para comer mi postre.

—¡Eres tan modesto! —soltó una risita—. En fin, cuando lo publiquen, ¿crees que podrías decirme?

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, ¿ella creía que cualquier cosa que yo escribiese podía llegar a ser _publicada_? ¿Y quería _leerla_? Casi sin contener mi emoción, le aseguré que tendría una copia autografiada reservada especial y únicamente para ella. Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto. Ahora sólo tenía que planear esa historia, lo cual era difícil, tenía algunos personajes y la manera en la que quería hacerlos interactuar entre sí, pero no se me ocurría la trama que pondría todo en movimiento. ¡Ni siquiera pensé en un tema para ello!

Una pequeña familia de tres, conformada por un muy elegante matrimonio y una niña que no aparentaba más de cinco años entró al local y se sentó en una mesa. El cabello castaño de Ukyo se bamboleó en el aire cuando salió detrás de la barra y se les aproximó con la carta de menú. Me quedé viéndola, sin querer, hasta que el ruido de lo que sucedía en el televisor llamó mi atención.

—… _ **ya**_ _son cinco las muertes confirmadas por el llamado "asesino de los signos", las desapariciones que se le atribuyen en el área continúan creciendo a un ritmo acelerado. Aunque la policía del distrito se ha negado a dar declaraciones, se especula la presencia de un asesino ritual o una secta religiosa extremista. En cuanto nos sea posible, ampliaremos. Les informó Reika Enomoto, volvemos al estudio contigo, Takada…_

—Vaya, que horrible —comentó Ukyo, sacando algunas cosas bajo el mostrador.

Ni siquiera contesté por unos momentos, todo el mundo parecía estar familiarizado con ese caso, que sacudía a todo Tokyo debido a lo sórdidas que llegaban a ser las escenas del crimen y lo sanguinolento del hecho. Todo parecía ocurrir en un mismo distrito, que, vaya mala suerte, era en el que yo vivía. Aún así, por lo que yo sabía, de las cinco muertes, cuatro de las víctimas eran mujeres y no se sabía si el único hombre hallado era una víctima más o un movimiento muy oportuno por parte de algún grupo Yakuza o algo así.

—La verdad, parecería que lo han sacado de algún libro… —le contesté casi sin pensar.

Mis propias palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, ¿un libro? ¡Un libro! ¡Claro, eso era! Podía situar a mis personajes en esa situación y basarme en el crimen del Asesino de los Signos para escribir. Sonreí discretamente de lado, pensando en lo buena idea que había sido ir allí en primer lugar.

Al terminar el reportaje, pasaron al mundano reporte del clima anunciando que iba a llover en el transcurso de la noche. Justo en ese momento y casi sin proponérmelo, me dirigí a Ukyo, que estaba pasándole un trapo a la barra.

—Ukyo, ¿a qué hora termina tu turno? —pregunté.

—Uh… en media hora —me respondió, visiblemente descolocada—. ¿Por qué?

—B-bueno —tartamudeé, rascándome la nuca apenado ante mis dichos, ¿realmente era apropiado de mi parte preguntarle eso?—, es que se está haciendo de noche y con todo lo que está pasando… um… ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa?

Me sonrió enternecida y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

—Gracias, Ryoga, en verdad te lo agradezco —me dijo una vez camino a su casa—. Realmente es muy dulce de tu parte.

—¡No hay de qué! —respondí.

Conversamos trivialmente, de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, ella se ajustaba de vez en cuando su chaqueta de cuero negro con púas y yo hacía lo propio con la mía. La brisa de esa tarde se convertía en un vendaval nocturno rápidamente, pero poco me importaba estando en su compañía. Estábamos a apenas unos metros de la casa cuando ella pareció callar, mirando algo en la lejanía, paró en seco.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunté deteniéndome también.

—¿Tienes miedo? —inquirió a su vez, volteando a verme con sus profundos ojos azules.

—¿Miedo, dices? ¿De qué?

Su actitud extraña me confundía, ¡recién estábamos hablando de lo más bien sobre lo gordo que nos caía el profesor de finanzas! Entrecerré los ojos, tratando de ver lo que ella veía al otro lado de la calle, pero no distinguí nada inusual, además, ¿a qué debía temerle? El asesino ese que rondaba el distrito sólo mataba mujeres, si es que a eso refería. Siendo honesto estaba más preocupado por su seguridad que por la mía.

Cuando quise preguntarle de qué iba todo ello, noté que se había alejado unos cuantos pasos, ¿en qué momento se había movido que ni la vi? Me apresuré a alcanzarle, pero ya estábamos en la puerta de su casa.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo seca.

—Uh… de nada… —atiné a decir, rascándome la nuca.

—Será mejor que vayas a casa, Ryoga —prosiguió hosca, pero con un deje de ternura, como si se estuviera forzando a ser amable.

Mi primer pensamiento fue que la había ofendido con algo que dije, más no pude articular palabra pues la puerta se abrió, revelando a Akane Tendo, compañera de cuarto de Ukyo y novia de mi mejor amigo, Ranma Saotome, es una chica linda y muy amable. Ojos cafés y corto cabello teñido de azul. Se conocieron cuando estábamos en secundaria, unos dos años después de que él me conoció a mí.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Ukyo! ¡Ay, hola, Ryoga! ¡Venga, pasen! —saludó efusiva para luego hacernos entrar.

Un ceño fruncido pasó brevemente por el rostro de la castaña, tan rápido que casi creí habérmelo imaginado. Supuse que lo mejor era volver a mi departamento, sin embargo, Akane ya me tironeaba del brazo para que entrase y no pude decirle que no.

—¡Ryoga! ¡Hola, qué bueno que tú venir! —chilló una segunda voz femenina en un dialecto de japonés quebrado.

Shampoo. La mejor amiga de Ranma, proveniente de China, aunque yo también la quiero mucho, eh. Es gracioso, no sé cuál es el color natural de su cabello o el de sus ojos, pues siempre usa unos lentes de contacto rojos y se tiñe constantemente el pelo de extravagantes colores. En esa oportunidad su cabello era de un azul cielo muy bonito, me pregunté cuánto le tomaría cansarse de él y probar uno nuevo.

No mentiré, también es una chica bonita, ¡demonios, hasta me arregló una cita con ella! Se suponía que era una doble cita con él y Akane, pero no le dijo a ella y no me dijo a mí. Realmente nos enojamos al enterarnos, yo porque no quería una novia todavía y menos una que me consiguiera alguien más, ella porque, bueno, tenía novio pero ninguno de nosotros sabía. Ni siquiera Ranma. Resultó que la última vez que visitó su país natal, como dije, ella es china, había ido también a ver a un amigo suyo de la infancia a quién apreciaba mucho. Él estudia en la Universidad de Beijing, no tengo idea de qué estudia, pero, en fin, cuando preguntamos por qué no nos dijo nada, contestó que: uno, no preguntamos y dos, lo que pasa en Beijing _queda_ en Beijing.

Mi amiga del cabello fantasía me tomó del brazo del mismo modo que Akane lo había hecho y me llevó a la sala de estar, que muy lejos no estaba, donde Ranma se hallaba hablando con otro muchacho de, más o menos nuestra edad mientras se acomodaba su típica trenza negra sobre el hombro. Era delgado y bastante más alto que Ranma o yo mismo, arqueé una ceja. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran de un azul clarito pero profundo que no se veían muy bien tras el grueso par de anteojos que llevaba. Shampoo enseguida se sentó a su lado, prendiéndose del brazo del pobre chico.

—¡Él ser Mousse! —chilló Shampoo contenta en su dialecto de japonés quebrado, abrazándose al brazo del chico—. ¡Él ser mi novio! ¿No ser un encanto? —agregó, pellizcándole la mejilla. Prosiguió a acurrucarse en su hombro.

Me acerqué a saludarlo, viendo que mi amiga no lo iba a soltar, el chico parecía avergonzado, pues sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas.

—Mucho gusto —saludó cordialmente para luego tender el brazo y estrechar manos conmigo—. Como Shampy dijo, soy Mousse Tiane, estudio música en la Universidad de Beijing.

—¡Él es Ryoga, el único que te faltaba conocer! —agregó Akane, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—¿Y Ukyo? —quise saber.

—¿Oh? Subió directo a su cuarto, ¿pasó algo? ¿Pelearon? —me respondió.

Maldición. Me excusé, diciendo que no tenía idea de lo que podía haber pasado. Ranma y yo nos fuimos poco después ya que somos compañeros de apartamento desde que nos mudamos aquí para estudiar. Él estudia Profesorado de educación física, lo cual va con él, pues ha ganado unos cuantos torneos de arte marciales cuando éramos más chicos.

—Hay poca gente en las calles —comenté mientras caminábamos.

—Debe ser por lo del asesino de los signos, todo el mundo tiene miedo de salir por las noches —razonó Ranma—. Mi viejo me dijo que encontraron pistas nuevas.

El padre de Ranma era sargento de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokyo y su madre, ama de casa. Estaba más al tanto que cualquiera sobre los recientes sucesos. No mentiré, los míos, por su parte, están forrados. Mi padre es un inversionista en América, pero no lo veo desde que tengo doce y poco nos importa la existencia del otro desde que él y mamá se divorciaron. Ella por su parte, heredó de mi abuelo una compañía multimillonaria que dirige con puño de hierro, es la mujer más amorosa que conozco y la que más amo en el mundo. Se volvió a casar con un médico de urgencias inglés que, obviamente, se convirtió en mi padrastro. Es buen tipo, me cae bien y la trata como reina, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Cenamos algo rápido mientras mirábamos televisión, dónde, cómo no, continuaban reportajes sobre el asesino serial. Puedo entender el… em, "entusiasmo", que mostraban los medios ante el suceso, esto no es los Estados Unidos aquí la ocurrencia de un asesino en serie era tan impresionante como la colisión de un meteorito. Ranma me comentó algunos detalles que supo de mano de su padre, en lo que yo anotaba en mi cuaderno de notas.

Después fui directo a mi habitación, realmente estaba muy cansado. Aún así, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto con Ukyo, ¿qué la había hecho reaccionar así? ¿Fue algo que dije acaso? Al finalmente entrar a mi habitación, algo tirado en el piso me llamó la atención. Maldije bajo mi aliento. Muchos no lo saben, pero, aunque mi padre y mi abuelo materno son japoneses, mi madre y abuela materna son francesas, por lo que una parte de mi sangre es europea. Y como tal, además de la cultura, heredé también la religión y soy católico.

Un rosario familiar que había traído conmigo cuando me mudé estaba en el suelo y la cruz del mismo, vista desde la puerta, estaba invertida. Maldije de nuevo, dándome cuenta de que a lo mejor era un chiste estúpido de parte de Ranma, siendo que poco tiempo atrás habíamos visto " _El Conjuro 2"_ , película en la que hay una escena donde todas las cruces que hay en la habitación se dan vuelta por la presencia demoníaca. Levanté el rosario y me persigné, la familia de Ranma es budista, así que no creo que él entienda el peso de un chiste estúpido como ese. Con esas cosas no se juega.

Sin más, guardé el rosario y el anotador en el cajón de mi mesita de noche y procedí a ponerme el pijama, para luego acostarme, claro que antes tuve que sacar los cuadernos que había tirado tan descuidadamente sobre el lecho en mi afán de irme lo más pronto posible a la cafetería. En cuanto estuve acostado, le di un par de vueltas más a la actitud agria de Ukyo y conseguí dormirme de una vez por todas.

* * *

Desperté de madrugada, jadeando y cubierto en sudor frío. Me senté, encendí la luz. Estaba tan agitado sin saber por qué, ¿qué? ¿Había tenido una pesadilla? ¿Qué demonios? Tomé unos momentos para que mi respiración se calmase, dándome cuenta de que una extraña sensación se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo, temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero no era de frío, pues la habitación estaba a una temperatura perfectamente agradable. No, era algo más.

Despacio, volteé hacia la única ventana que poseía mi habitación…

Y mis ojos se encontraron con otro par que le devolvía la mirada.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! –prueba micrófono-, ¿aún hay alguien aquí? Supongo que esto no era lo que muchos esperaban, ¡espero que igualmente les haya gustado esto!**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Saritanimelove:** Pues, todo lo que puedo decir que no, no es Ranma ;). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa!

 **Lily Tendo89:** Pronto comprenderás, no te preocupes ;), ¡gracias por leer y comentar, linda!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Es más divertido si hay mucho misterio :D, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, diosa!

 **PaulayJoaqui:** Pronto dejarás de estarlo, pero no, no es Ranma, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **27/3/18**

 **10:37 a.m.**


	3. No se deben oír conversaciones ajenas

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Demonika**

* * *

 **Claramente** (Chano).

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** **No se deben oír conversaciones ajenas.**

 **Me** levanté y corrí a la ventana, acabando por abrirla de par en par, no sé qué esperaba, pero todo lo que me llegó fue la helada ventisca en el rostro.

No había nada allí, además, ¿mencioné que mi apartamento queda en un quinto piso? Cerré casi automáticamente la ventana, no sé por cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando el vidrio empañado, tratando de darle sentido a la situación. ¿Qué me había despertado? Mi sueño era algo ligero, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para que un golpecito me despertase, porque eso me había despertado, ¿no? Un ruido en la ventana, ¿o no? Diablos, era demasiado temprano para ponerme a pensar en ello.

El reloj en mi mesa de noche me confirmó que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Maldije. Tenía clase a las ocho. Tallé mis ojos de manera cansina, resignándome a quedarme despierto, sabía que volver a la cama no sería una opción si quería hacer algo que no fuese quedarme mirando el techo, me conocía lo suficiente. Antes que nada, necesitaba una ducha y un café bien cargado o me pondría de mal humor.

Tras una ducha caliente, me dispuse a prepararme una taza de bebida caliente favorita.

Sin embargo, cuando fui a la cocina, hallé de todo menos café.

 _«_ _Última maldita vez que dejo que Ranma haga la compra_ _»_ , pensé fastidiado.

Ranma y yo nos repartimos las tareas para que sea más sencillo para ambos. Esa semana le tocó a él hacer la compra semanal. Los dos trabajamos, así que el dinero no es problema. No, el problema radica en que Ranma se olvida de lo que tiene que comprar y trae lo que le viene en gana, apuesto a que si abro el congelador… ah, sí, mira nada más, hay una caja de paletas congeladas.

Recordé que había una tienda veinticuatro horas dos calles a la vuelta de la esquina. Me calcé la chaqueta y salí. La noche era fría y la ventisca me hacía temblar un poco. Estuve de vuelta antes de lo que esperaba, caminando con cierta prisa debido a mi enojo por el hecho de que todo lo que tuviesen fuese café en saquitos, ¿qué demonios? ¡Me sentía insultado como consumidor!

—¿Cómo se atreven? —mascullé bajo mi aliento.

Fue cuando la vi. Ataviada en negro de pies a cabeza, su cabello estaba recogido en una prolija coleta alta sostenida por un moño blanco. Aparecía y desaparecía al caminar bajo la intermitente luz anaranjada de las farolas. Paré en seco y me la quedé mirando.

—¿Ukyo? —bisbisé apenas—. ¡Ukyo! —exclamé.

La figura se volteó de golpe, pero al haber quedado a medio camino entre dos farolas estaba bañada en oscuridad. Arqueé una ceja.

Y ella salió corriendo disparada.

Mi primera reacción fue perseguirla, pero me detuve a un par de metros, ¿qué tal si no era Ukyo? ¿Y sólo era una chica a la que casi mato del susto? Maldición, ¡seguro pensaba que yo era el asesino de los signos! ¡Qué estúpido soy!

Algo brillante en el suelo llamó mi atención.

Era un teléfono celular. Cuando lo encendí, reveló un fondo de pantalla con una foto que conocía bien y que me confirmó la identidad de la chica misteriosa. El que tenía en mano no era otro que el celular de Ukyo. Esa certeza me abría a nuevas interrogantes, ¿qué hacía ella en la calle a las cuatro de la madrugada? No había nada abierto. Todos los negocios cerraban a las ocho debido a lo que estaba pasando, ¡el restaurante donde ella trabajaba ya no servía cenas para que las meseras pudieran irse antes! La propia policía había aconsejado quedarse en casa a estas horas, especialmente a las mujeres. ¿Acaso ella habría ido a la misma tienda antes que yo? No, seguro que no. Nos hubiéramos cruzado de ser así.

—¿Qué hacías aquí, Ukyo? —murmuré a la calle vacía mirando por donde ella se había ido.

No tuve oportunidad de preguntarle cuando la vi en la universidad, en los pasillos me esquivaba y estuvo con los auriculares puestos fingiendo que NO me oía cuando yo trataba de hablar con ella. Entiendo que estuviera enojada conmigo, pero, ¿tenía que ser tan grosera? Yo también comenzaba a encabronarme, la verdad.

El profesor se tardaba en entrar, así que me puse a garabatear en mi cuaderno de apuntes, parecía que preguntarle a ella cual era el problema no serviría. Tendría que recordar qué carajos dije que la hice poner así. Ella nunca me había tratado de ese modo antes, ¿dónde estaba la Ukyo risueña y dulce de la que me había enamorado? Traté de recordar nuestra última conversación, esperando encontrar cuál era el problema que nos había distanciado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

— _Sí, a mí tampoco me cae bien ese profesor, no entiendo cómo explica, prefiero leer las fotocopias —comentó esa noche mientras la acompañaba a casa—. En fin, ¿de qué tanto escribías allá en el restaurante?_

— _Oh, bueno, esto y aquello —divagué, rascándome la nuca con cierta pena. La vi tan animada y curiosa… me sentí tan halagado ante ello que casi no opuse resistencia en contarle cuando ella insistió—. La verdad es que hace mucho que no encontraba nada que me gustase para escribir, pero se me vino una idea fantástica cuando vi ese reportaje del asesino que ronda por aquí en las noches, como te dije, parece sacado de un libro, tú… ¿tú qué opinas, Ukyo? ¿Te gusta la idea? —volteé a verla y su rostro ya no era el mismo, ya no lucía igual de animada, sino que su ceño estaba fruncido y tenía cara de hartazgo._

¡Eso era! Ukyo debía de escuchar constantemente sobre lo que sucedía y ya estaba harta del tema, realmente esperaba que fuera eso y no otra cosa.

* * *

 _«¡Maldición, la perdí!»_ , rezongué cuando al salir de clases la perdí en el pasillo y ya no la encontré. En su lugar, me encontré con alguien más. Lamentablemente… cabello negro atado en una coleta, ojos tan azules que parecían violetas, razón que me hacía pensar que ella usaba lentes de contacto, y ropa elegante, demasiado como para una universidad pública como esta, si me lo preguntas.

—¡Hola, Ryoga! —me saludó alegremente.

—Hola, Kodachi… —traté de no sonar muy desanimado por su presencia.

Kodachi Kuno, la conocen como la Rosa Negra, por algún motivo que yo desconozco. Está completamente desquiciada y viene de una familia millonaria, ella estudia en la misma facultad que Ukyo y yo, también estudia administración de empresas. Trató de no cruzármela a la salida, ya que tiende a…

—¿Y cómo está mi querido Ranma?

Reprimí el impulso de rodar mis ojos y el de salir corriendo disparado. _«Ya empezamos…»_ , lamenté. Kodachi está obsesionada con Ranma, ¿por qué razón? Ni idea.

—Él está bien —contesté, haciéndola fruncir los labios ante mi no muy elaborada respuesta.

—¿Ry-Ryoga? —oí detrás de mí.

 _«Oh, mierda… no»_ , pensé, tensándome de pies a cabeza, para luego voltear despacio. Síp, allí estaba. Cabello verde oscuro con dos mechones rosados prolijamente peinado, ojos verdes, sweater y falda tableada. La mejor amiga de Kodachi Kuno: Akari Unryuu. Sus mejillas se veían levemente rosadas y parecía querer reírse. Tal y como a Ranma le fascina resaltar para fastidiarme, ella está enamorada de mí. Admito que me costó mucho aceptarlo, estuve como dos meses en negación, es decir, ¿qué clase de chica se enamoraría de MÍ? Soy sólo yo, cielos.

—¿Qu-Qué haces po-por aquí? —tartamudeó.

Llegó un punto en el que ya no se pudo negar, la manera en la que Akari se comportaba a mi alrededor me recordaba _muchísimo_ a la manera en la que yo me comportaba alrededor de Ukyo, sólo que yo era más patético. Hablando de eso, Akari no necesitaba saber que andaba buscando a Ukyo cuando me encontré con su amiga, ella no me gustaba pero no por eso debía de ser un desconsiderado con sus sentimientos. _«¡Cerebro, rápido, piensa algo!»._

—Sólo volvía a casa — _«¡Boom!_ _Gracias, cerebro»_ —. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Esperamos a mi chofer —me contestó Kodachi.

—Uh… no deberían quedarse solas, ¿está bien si las acompaño?

Vale, los ojos de Akari estaban brillando con _demasiada_ emoción. Suspiré cansinamente, sería un rato largo…

* * *

—¡Ya llegué, cariño!

—¡Uggh! ¿Harás eso siempre que entras, Ranma? —me quejé desde el sofá donde miraba televisión.

—¡Aw, vamos! ¡Es sólo una broma, cerdito, no te enojes! —me contestó, usando ese apodo que sabe que detesto mientras entraba a la pequeña cocina-comedor y me seguía hablando desde allí—. Además, deberías dejar de estar tan gruñón, pasé de nuevo por la tienda y te traje esa marca de café que te gusta… la brasileña.

—Vale, estás perdonado —decidí—, ¿qué tal si ahora me das un consejo?

—¿Un consejo? —repitió descolocado, sentándose junto a mí con un paquete de galletas en la mano, me ofreció pero desistí con un movimiento de mano—. ¿Qué nubla tu mente, mi pequeño saltamontes?

—Deja de hablar como el señor Miyagi —me quejé—. Como sea, te daré una situación hipotética: te encontraste un teléfono celular en la calle.

—¡Wii, celular nuevo!

—¡No, tarado, vas a devolverlo porque sabes de quién es!

—Oww… —pareció tener una idea—, viejo, si es el celular de Akari sólo dáselo, ella no es peligrosa como Kodachi.

—De hecho, es… es el celular de Ukyo, se le cayó pero no he podido verla —empecé a juguetear con los dedos, presa de los nervios.

—¡Aún mejor! ¡Te dará una excusa para verla! Tal vez hasta dejes de ser una gallina y la invites a salir de una vez por todas —me sonrojé—. Venga, ponte presentable y ve por ella, tigre —no me moví, me lo quedé viendo—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Jesús, Ryoga! ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo por ti? —se levantó y fue a su cuarto, sólo para volver con una chaqueta—. Toma, póntela. ¡Y cuídala!

Así fue como salí de la casa con una chaqueta prestada por Ranma y con el celular de ella en el bolsillo. Entré a la cafetería, pero Ukyo no estaba, una compañera suya de trabajo, Konatsu, me dijo que ella estaba en la parte de atrás. Le agradecí y rodeé el restaurante, aunque paré en seco cuando oí que Ukyo hablaba con alguien.

—Uggh, ya, Tsubasa, no seas tan insistente… —se quejó, yo me asomé apenas, pudiendo verla a ella, que estaba fumando, y a su acompañante de espaldas. Era Tsubasa Kurenai, un chico que se viste de chica y trabaja en el restaurante como mesera—. No importa cuántas veces me preguntes quién me gusta, no voy a decir que tú. Además, ¿gustar? ¿Qué es esto? ¿La escuela secundaria?

—¡Oh, vamos, Ukyo! ¿Qué hay de ese chico que viene siempre en tu turno? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Umm…? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Hibiki!

Rayos, ¿tan obvio era? Me sonrojé levemente.

—Primero, trabajo todo el día aquí, ¡obvio aparecerá en mi turno! Y segundo, ¿Ryoga? —preguntó como si le pareciese gracioso—. ¿Hablas en serio? Claro que no, Ryoga es muy-…

—¿Soy muy _qué_ , Ukyo? —la increpé, saliendo de mi escondite.

Ella se dio la vuelta, con carita de espanto, el cigarrillo que fumaba cayó al suelo, lo soltó de la sorpresa. Tendió la mano en mi dirección, sus ojos arrepentidos casi, casi me desarman.

¿Saben cuál es ruido que hace un corazón cuando se parte?

Yo sí sé.

—Oh, cariño, no es lo que crees… —quiso decir, pero la corté, levantando la palma. Me acerqué de un par de zancadas y dejé su celular en la mano que había tendido.

—Sólo quería devolvértelo, Ukyo. No sabía que yo te molestase, pero no te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer —no sé de dónde saqué toda esa frialdad para hablarle, pero me alegré de no haberme puesto a llorar como un idiota. Ella intentó rebatirme, pero la corté con una seca despedida—. Adiós, Ukyo.

Y simplemente, me fui.

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Saritanimelove:** Pues parece que no había nadie, ups, jeje. Gracias por leer y comentar, linda.

 **Eli Ventura:** No, ¿cómo crees? Amo mucho a Ryoga como para sentenciarlo a un destino tan cruel, jeje. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, cariño!

 **BustamenteKayla:** ¡He aquí la actualización! Gracias a ti por comentar y leer, bonita.

 **Lily Tendo89:** Vaya, que buenas teorías, ¿segura que no ves pelis de terror? ;) Me encanto tu comentario, ¡gracias por escribirlo y por leer, hermosa!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Me encanta que te encante, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, divina!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **02/04/18**

 **02:47 p.m.**


	4. Carnaval de lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma** **½** **es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Demonika**

* * *

 **Alive again** (Julia Zelg)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** **Carnaval de lágrimas.**

 **No** había visto a Ukyo en una semana.

Admito que me comporté de modo algo infantil, no fui a clases la mañana luego del incidente. Así que no me enteré hasta el anochecer que Ukyo no estaba cuando Akane me llamó preguntándome si sabía algo. Resulta que la mañana luego de nuestro último encuentro tomó un tren camino a Osaka y se fue a visitar a sus padres. No le había avisado a nadie, por lo que Akane alegaba que debía de haber tenido una emergencia familiar o algo parecido. Supuse que era mucha coincidencia pero era posible, más de una vez había tenido que viajar porque su padre estaba enfermo. Tal vez tuvo una recaída.

No odiaba a Ukyo. La seguía queriendo a montones, pero eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos por mí. La verdad, no me sorprendía tanto, desde que noté que estaba enamorado de ella me preparé para un rechazo, es decir, no habría manera de que alguien increíble como ella se fijase en alguien tan… tan como yo. Ella no estaba obligada a quererme y eso estaba bien para mí, hasta esperaba que pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos.

Aunque me dolía saber que yo no fui más que una molestia para ella.

Esa noche, por sugerencia de Ranma, iríamos a un carnaval que tenía lugar en la ciudad. No estaba con el ánimo como para ir, pero mis amigos me insistieron tanto que no pude negarme. Mi amigo de la trenza, Akane y yo llegamos más temprano, Shampoo y Mousse nos alcanzarían allá un poco más tarde.

Estaba lleno de gente, familias, parejas… y yo ahí siendo la tercera rueda de Ranma y Akane. Iba unos pasos detrás de ellos, que iban tomados del brazo conversando en susurros. Me sentí muy fuera de lugar, como si fuera un intruso en su cita o algo así. Ugh.

—Oye, Akane, ¡tomémonos una foto en la Rueda de la Fortuna, ¿sí?! —sugirió él cuando nos detuvimos cerca de dicha atracción.

—Yo creo que paso —opiné—. Iré por una soda o algo, ¿va?

Él frunció la boca y le indicó a su novia que se adelantara, que luego la alcanzaría. Se cruzó de brazos y me examinó con la mirada.

—¿Seguro estás bien, amigo? —interrogó con una mueca preocupada.

—Al cien por cien, Ranma, no te preocupes —lo tranquilicé—. No estoy de humor, es todo. Venga, vete, tu chica te espera —agregué, señalando a Akane con la barbilla, que se había alejado unos pasos para darnos privacidad mientras esperaba que mi amigo fuese con ella.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y se perdió entre la multitud junto a su novia. La verdad no sabía qué hacer para sentirme mejor después de lo de Ukyo. _«¿Por qué sigo aquí en lugar de estar en casa?»._ Pensé que, tal vez, podría acompañar a Ranma a su escapada del fin de semana siguiente. Él viaja cada fin de semana por medio para ver a sus padres, no es un viaje muy largo, Nerima queda en el siguiente distrito. Mi madre y su esposo viven allá también, obviamente, así que les haría una visita ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vi a Mamá?

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando algo para hacer. Quizás lo mejor sería volver a casa e inventar un malestar imaginario después que excusara mi partida temprana del carnaval.

Mi teléfono timbró en mi bolsillo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Era una llamada de Ukyo.

No la había visto en toda la semana, claro. Sin embargo, no por eso significaba que no había tratado de contactarme. Me mandó algunos mensajes de WhatsApp y trató de llamarme un par de veces los primeros días, por lo que me extrañó que lo hiciese en ese momento. Soltando un suspiro cansino, me decidí a atender la llamada.

—¿Hola? —contesté—. ¿Ukyo?

— _¡Ryoga, al fin! Mira, quiero disculparme por lo del otro día, ¡en serio!, pero primero tengo que decirte otra cosa muy importante…_ —pareció hacer una pausa, me mordí el labio con cierto nerviosismo, ¿sería una disculpa sincera? ¿O sería sólo por compromiso? Al volver a hablar, su tono había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados—. _Ryoga… no estarás en el carnaval justo ahora, ¿verdad?_

—Uh… sí, de hecho, sí. Ranma, Akane y yo estamos esperando a Shampoo y Mousse… — _«…aunque preferiría estar en cualquier otro lado»_ agregué para mí, sin saber por qué le contaba todo eso—. ¿Por qué?¿Acaso volviste a Tokio? Puedo decirles a los chicos que te esperen…

— _¡No!_ —me callé ante su abrupta respuesta—. _No, no, escúchame. Ryoga, cariño, tienes que salir de ahí, ¿entiendes? ¿Me escuchaste?_

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —solté.

— _Ryoga, hablo en serio. SAL. AHORA. YA_ —me ordenó—, _dijiste que Ranma y Akane estaban contigo, ¿no? Búscalos y váyanse. ¡Ahora!_

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a parpadear, hasta finalmente apagarse, dejando la feria en completa oscuridad. Las risas de los niños, la música y el murmullo de la gente quedó acallado por completo de un momento a otro. ¿Qué demonios? Traté de encontrar alguna fuente de luz a mis alrededores, pero no hallé ninguna.

— _¡Ryoga, te estoy hablando! ¡Por favor, contéstame!_ —rogó.

Comenzaron los murmullos preocupados de la multitud, más de un niño comenzó a llorar por su madre.

—Sí, aquí estoy. Acaba de haber un apagón… tengo que colgar, ¿vale?

— _¡No, Ryoga, debes irte de ahí!_ —volvió a rogar desesperada.

—No te preocupes, Ukyo, voy por Ranma y Akane y volveré a casa, ¿está bien? —la tranquilicé.

Saber que yo le preocupaba me hacía sentir… feliz. Muy feliz. Me rogó una última vez que me fuera y le prometí que lo haría, para luego colgar. No entendía del todo esa urgencia para que me fuera, ni mucho menos cómo sabía ella que yo estaba en el carnaval, supuse que podía preocuparme por eso después. Llamé a Ranma.

—Ey, ¿dónde estás?

—En la rueda de la fortuna… —me contestó cansinamente.

—¡No! —rebatí divertido antes de comenzar a reír—. ¡No me digas que te atoraste con el apagón!

— _¡Deja de reírte y llama alguien, joder!_ —oí murmullo del otro lado de la línea—. _Akane ya llamó a Mousse, Shampoo no encontraba su bolso, así que aún no han salido, ya les avisó que mejor ni vengan por el apagón. Oye… es extraño…_

—¿El qué? ¿Qué Shampoo no encontrase su bolso?

— _No, tarado… me refiero, es que desde aquí puedo ver toda la ciudad desde aquí y somos el único lugar sin luz_ —comentó, para luego soltar un suspiro cansino—. _Parece que estaremos aquí un rato, hasta que se decidan a bajarnos. Adelántate y vete a casa, ¿va? Te veo a allá._

—De acuerdo, te veo allá.

Apenas segundos después de colgar con Ranma, las luces parpadearon y volvieron a encenderse, los juegos entraron en funcionamiento otra vez y los niños gritaron extasiados de que se resumiese su diversión. El murmullo alegre recomenzó, por lo que volví a llamar a Ranma y acordamos vernos en un puesto de golosinas en el medio de la feria.

Empecé a caminar hacia allá, sintiendo esa horrible sensación como de que alguien me observaba, pero traté de convencerme de que era sólo una tontería, es decir, ¡estaba en un carnaval lleno de gente a más no poder, por todos los cielos! Eventualmente, me detuve, vi a una chica. Tenía ojos verdes y el cabello castaño y rizado, miraba a sus alrededores con preocupación, casi con miedo. Decidí acercármele.

—Disculpa, ¿estás bien?

Parpadeó descolocada al oírme y luego sonrió con timidez.

—De hecho, no. Me vería con mi amiga en el puesto de bebidas —señaló un puesto que estaba obviamente cerrado y pude notar un leve acento extranjero en su voz—. Pero, como verás, está cerrado. Lo peor es que mi celular quedó sin batería, no tengo cómo llamarla.

—Ese no es el único puesto de la feria —comenté—. ¿Puede ser que tu amiga esté en el otro?

—¿Hay otro? —frunció el ceño—. Bueno, supongo que es posible… ¿sabes dónde es?

—No soy muy bueno para orientarme, pero, si quieres, te puedo acompañar —ofrecí.

Me sonrió y me tendió la mano.

—Gracias, me llamo Anna. Anna Brown.

—Ryoga Hibiki —me presenté al estrechar su mano.

Caminamos juntos, conversando amenamente. Pude confirmar mis sospechas cuando ella me contó que era una estudiante de intercambio que venía de América para estudiar en la universidad. Charlamos hasta que ella se reencontró con su amiga. Me pidió si tenía bolígrafo y papel, cosa que traía conmigo. Escritor, ¿recuerdan? Anotó su número telefónico en el papel y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

Seguí mi camino, con la cara levemente caliente, pero supuse que el aire fresco de la noche se haría cargo del resto.

¿Recuerdan esa sensación que mencione antes? ¿La de sentirme observado? Pues había vuelto con total intensidad, traté nuevamente de tranquilizarme, pero simplemente no podía. Llegó incluso un punto en que ya no aguanté, parando en seco y mirando por sobre mi hombro para demostrarme de una vez por todas que nada me seguía y nadie me estaba mirando, joder.

Excepto esos brillantes ojos azules entre la multitud.

En un momento estaban ahí, el otro ya no. Como un espectro, una sombra. Sacudí la cabeza, pensando que me lo había imaginado, pero, ¡ey!, al menos esa estúpida sensación había desaparecido por completo. Ahora tenía otro problema del que ocupar mi mente: Ukyo. Me había llamado para hacer las paces, sí, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Y cómo sabía ella que yo estaba en el carnaval? Esos ojos… eran iguales a los suyos, ¿acaso…? Ugh. Ya estaba pensando estupideces, ¡Ukyo estaba en Osaka, maldición! No había manera de que fueran sus ojos los que acababa de ver, si es que realmente los había visto, ni los que vi esa noche en la ventana de mi habitación. Tal vez sólo debía dejar de tomar tanto café.

Al llegar a casa no podía parar de darle vueltas a todo lo acontecido ese día, ¿por qué me había llamado Ukyo? ¿Acaso podía permitirme una pequeña esperanza de que ella estuviese interesada en mí más allá de lo que una simple amistad constituía? ¿Y esos ojos? ¿Me los había imaginado? ¿A causa de qué? ¿Y si no me los había imaginado?

Acostado de espaldas y con los brazos atrás de la cabeza, miré el escritorio donde mi teléfono se estaba cargando, pensé también en Anna, ¿debería llamarla alguna vez? Eso tendría que verse…

* * *

 **¡Muy bien! He aquí el tercer capítulo, ¿a qué se está poniendo interesante? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Respuesta de reviews:**

 **Saritanimelove:** Ukyo no quiso hacerlo D:, o eso parece. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, linda!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Todas las sospechas puestas en ella, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, divina!

 **BustamanteKayla:** Meh, se repondrá pronto, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, bonita!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **06/04/18**

 **06:36 p.m.**


	5. A-M-I-G-O-S, así deletreas Amigos

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Demonika**

* * *

 **F.R.I.E.N.D.S** (Marshmello & Anne Marie)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** **A-M-I-G-O-S, así deletreas "Amigos".**

 **Sí** llamé a Anna. De hecho, nos hicimos buenos amigos en poco tiempo, ella no conocía mucha gente en la ciudad, así que llevaba tiempo pensando en presentarle al grupo. Shampoo y Akane seguro la adorarían.

Ukyo, por su parte, había vuelto un par de días después de carnaval. Sorpresa, sorpresa, seguía sin dirigirme la palabra. Para colmo, vi que ya no venía acompañada por Akane o Shampoo hasta la universidad. En su lugar, la acompañaba un tipo que jamás había visto antes, alto, cabello negro hasta los hombros, siempre atado y de ojos azules. Al preguntarle a mis amigas, ninguna de las dos tenía idea de quién era.

Mi primer y única teoría fue que aquel fulano era su novio, y que por eso no me hablaba, porque conocía mis sentimientos por ella y no sabía cómo rechazarme de manera amable. Si ella creía que así me lastimaba menos, pues qué buena es, joder.

Para aclarar, eso fue puro sarcasmo.

En fin, si ese era realmente el novio de Ukyo, yo no me iba a meter. Amaba a Ukyo, pero de ahí a ser el segundo plato…, sé que no parece, pero SÍ tengo algo de autoestima. La suficiente como para no cometer una estupidez.

Me sentía un masoquista cada vez que caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, sólo para ver a Ukyo llegar acompañada por ese idiota. Ni siquiera lo conocía y ya lo odiaba. Odiaba su estúpido y brillante deportivo azul, con el que la traía todos los días, odiaba su apariencia, sus odiosos ojos azules, odiaba ver a Ukyo sonriendo a su lado, despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla...

Odiaría el color azul de tanto que lo vio puesto, si no fuese porque era el color de los ojos de Ukyo.

Los malditos celos me carcomían las entrañas de adentro hacia afuera, como pueden ver y también odiaba sentirme así. Tampoco era como si ese idiota me hubiera quitado a Ukyo. Ella nunca fue mía para empezar, yo nunca le había declarado mis sentimientos como el imbécil que era.

Una tarde a la salida de mis clases, de las cuales había salido más temprano debido a la ausencia de un profesor, ella me detuvo en el pasillo. Mentiría si dijera que mi corazón no se disparó acelerado cuando eso sucedió. Sin embargo, nuestra relación se había enfriado, ya ni siquiera sabía si podía decir que éramos amigos. ¿Adónde se fue la dulce Ukyo con la que yo me reía, con la que conversaba por chat hasta la madrugada, con la que escuchaba música? ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que me había enamorado? Parecía haber creado una invisible e impenetrable muralla a su alrededor que poco se le asemejaba.

—¿Podemos hablar? —me preguntó.

Iba a aceptar, pero mi celular timbró en mi bolsillo y, en cuanto vi quién me llamaba, me excusé con Ukyo y salí de la universidad. Era mi madre.

—¿Mamá? —pregunté al contestar, no todos los días ella me llamaba—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo estás? —me detuve a escuchar—. Hum, no, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Oh, oye, ¿sabes? Me preguntaba… Ranma irá a Nerima este fin de semana a ver a sus padres y pensaba ir también, ¿crees que podría ir a casa a verte?

— _¡Por supuesto, mon chérie!_ —contestó visiblemente animada—. _¡Ni tienes que preguntar! Es más, te haré tu platillo favorito. ¡Leroy y yo estaremos muy felices de recibirte!_ —no pude evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo desmedido, lamentablemente, en ese aspecto me parezco más a mi padre—. _Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo van los estudios? ¿Has estado comiendo bien? ¿Tienes ropa limpia?_ —ante la mención de que me pareció que se preocupaba demasiado, saltó a la defensiva—. _¡Es tu primer año lejos de casa! Tengo todo el derecho a preocuparme por demás, más con ese asesino que ronda por ahí_ —su tono se volvió compungido, apenas un preocupado susurro—. _Tal vez lo mejor sea que pases el fin de semana en casa, voy a hablar con Nodoka, lo mejor será que tú y Ranma dejen Nerima de día, no los quiero tarde en la calle, ¿sí? Ahora, antes de que me olvide, ¿te estás cuidando, no? Recuerda que no quiero ser abuela todavía._

—¡Mamá, por dios! —me quejé con las mejillas prendidas fuego—. ¡No digas esas cosas!

Poco después de otro poco de charla, corté la llamada y sentí que me tocaban el hombro. Volteé, encontrándome con los ojos azules de Ukyo, quién cruzo los brazos y yo asentí con la cabeza, dándome una idea de lo que quería, dejándome guiar por ella a un salón del tercer piso, que nadie usaba jamás. La única razón por la que acepté fue que la luz dio irradió en sus ojos en el momento justo y, por un momento, fue nuevamente la de siempre. Claro que, una vez llegados a ese lugar, volvió a ser esa extraña. Se recostó contra una pared, mirándome intensamente. Me costaba ver en esa chica a mi Ukyo y su postura frente a mí, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, no ayudaba mucho. La imité.

—Habla —espaté.

—Basta, por favor —pidió, aunque más me sonó a una orden, cosa que era más que común en su manera de hablar, ante mi ceja arqueada se explayó más—. Veo cómo me miras, Ryoga —pareció tratar de mantener la calma, pero el temblor en su voz la delató y pronto estalló—. ¡Estoy harta de que me veas cada que nos encontramos como si yo te hubiera hecho algo horrible! ¡Ya detente!

—¡Yo no te miro de ninguna manera! —discutí.

—¡Claro que sí! —me rebatió convirtiendo las manos en puños a sus costados—. ¡Eras mi mejor amigo! ¿Qué te hice para que me odies tanto? Sé que te pareció que oíste algo de mi parte, ¡pero todo lo que quería decir era que eres demasiado bueno como para estar conmigo! ¡Además te pedí disculpas, joder! ¿Por qué te haces tanto problema?

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti —contesté con una naturalidad que me sorprendió hasta a mí, pero no lo dejé ver—. Tú sabes mejor que nadie sobre mis inseguridades, sabes cómo pienso. ¿Cómo podría creer que una chica hermosa como tú estaba enamorada de mí?

—N-no… tú… tú tienes novia…—soltó perpleja.

—¿Quién, Anna? —ella afirmó con la cabeza y yo resoplé—. He oído los estúpidos rumores, Ukyo, pero, entérate, no son ciertos. Anna es una amiga, nada más. Además, es _ella_ la que tiene una novia. Como sea, lo entiendo, Ukyo, en serio lo entiendo.

Parecía en shock, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios formando una perfecta "o", se recompuso pronto, para luego ponerme una mano en el hombro y sonreírme nerviosa.

—Ryoga, estás confundido —quiso aclarar con voz temblorosa—. Nosotros sólo somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?.

Fruncí la boca y me quité su mano de un sacudón, ¿pero qué mierda? ¿Ahora se atrevía a invalidar mis sentimientos? Joder.

—Mira, yo sé cómo me siento y cómo no. Si no te gusta, pues bien, no me voy a meter entre tu novio y tú, ¿va? No soy de esos. Si tú eres feliz está bien para mí. No voy a obligarte a que sientas algo por mí. Entiendo que sólo me quieres de amigo.

—¿Novio? —repitió desconcertada—. ¿Qué novio?

—El que te trae todos los días a la escuela —su rostro fue cruzado por la comprensión—. Mira, te diré la verdad. Sí, estoy celoso. No te voy a negar que mataría por estar en su lugar, él tiene mucha suerte de tenerte y si no se da cuenta… —sentí la boca repentinamente seca—. Si no se da cuenta… —me fallaban las palabras, en nuestra agitada discusión nos habíamos ido acercando de a poco y su cercanía empezaba a ponerme tan nervioso como siempre. Sacudí la cabeza, no era momento para eso—. Entonces es un imbécil —murmuré apenas, usando el insulto favorito de Ukyo.

Nos miramos intensamente a los ojos unos momentos, en los suyos pude atisbar un deje de ternura, hasta que ella bajó la cabeza de modo que el flequillo le cubría los ojos.

—No es mi novio… —explicó mirando sus zapatos—. Es mi hermano y se llama Shinnosuke —levantó la cabeza para mirarme, dedicándome una triste sonrisa—. Lo siento, Ryoga.

Acto seguido, pasó junto a mí, dispuesta a irse y yo sentí que si no decía algo la perdería para siempre.

—¡Espera! —paró en seco, pero no volteó—. ¿…aún somos amigos?

Me miró por sobre su hombro… y sonrió.

—Sólo si es lo que quieres, _Ryo-kun_.

—Me encantaría —sonreí de vuelta, me acerqué hasta estar junto a ella y le tendí mi brazo, que ella entrelazó con el suyo—. ¿Vamos a casa, amiga?

—Me encantaría —repitió ella a su vez.

—

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Lily Tendo89:** ¡Wujú! A mí me encanta "La ley y el orden: intento criminal". Y después veo toda clase de serie policial en existencia: CSI (Las Vegas, Miami, New York), Hawaii 5-0, Mentes Criminales, Castle (Me identifico con el protagonista aquí, que es escritor :v), NCIS, etc. Y me temo que es cierto, Ryoga está muy cegado ante el cariño que siente por Ukyo, hay que decirlo, está medio menso… ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa!

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Saritanimelove:** Paciencia, paciencia, pronto será todo aclarado, ¡lo aseguró! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, preciosa!

 **BustamanteKayla:** Todo parece cambiar para nuestro chico de colmillos favorito, ¿será para bien o para mal? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, bonita!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Tal vez, tal vez no, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, divina!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **09/04/18**

 **08:11 p.m.**


	6. Amáme

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Demonika**

* * *

 **Sweather Weather** (The Neighbourhood)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** **Ámame.**

 **Salté** en el sillón cuando un trueno me despertó repentinamente. Un rápido vistazo al reloj me confirmó que eran las nueve de la mañana. Gemí y me dejé caer contra los cojines. Era demasiado temprano. La noche anterior había salido con mis amigos, así que estaba realmente muy cansado como para levantarme. Me tallé los ojos y noté como un olor sabroso me llenó las fosas nasales, ¿acaso Ranma no me había dicho que se quedaría en casa de Akane? ¿Entonces quién cocinaba?

Curioso, me levanté y me encontré a Ukyo, de espaldas a mí, aún con el vestido que había usado la noche anterior para salir. Claro, me había sentido mal en el club y ella se ofreció a traerme a casa. Había llevado mi motocicleta, una Ducati amarilla con motivos atigrados, y quise conducirla, pero ella no me lo permitió. Ella me llevó a casa.

Las cosas entre nosotros no podían ir mejores, habíamos vuelto a ser los mejores amigos. Para colmo, ya no ponía en _modo menso_ cuando estaba a su alrededor. Tenía una teoría, pensaba que tal vez me daba nervios el paranoico sentimiento de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, sin embargo, como ya lo sabía, no había por qué ponerme nervioso.

Miró sobre su hombro.

—¡Oh, hola, cariño! No te desperté, ¿o sí?

—No, para nada —le aseguré—. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

—Oh, la tormenta —admitió, restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano—. Desperté hace como, no sé, ¿media hora? No podía volver a dormirme, así que dije _¿Qué rayos? ¡Haré el desayuno para Ryo-kun!_ Supuse que te vendría bien un poco de comida, me parece que anoche lo que te hizo mal fue que estabas sin comer. Entre eso y el calor que hacía ahí dentro del club te debe haber bajado la presión. Estabas muy pálido… —murmuró preocupada a lo último.

—Oh —fue todo lo que se me ocurrió llevándome la mano a la nuca, para luego sonreírle con timidez—. Gracias, Uky.

—¡Oh, no hay de qué! Ahora, date una ducha y te serviré el desayuno, ¡venga que si no te doy con la espátula! —amenazó medio en broma, medio en serio, batiendo dicho utensilio en mi dirección.

La verdad lo que sea que Ukyo estuviese cocinando olía bien, así que me apresuré en darme una ducha caliente y ponerme mi pijama favorito. Al salir, ella estaba con su celular.

—Me acaba de llamar Akane —explicó mientras yo me sentaba a la mesa—. Me ha dicho que, uno, no salgamos porque parece que la lluvia se va a convertir en una fuerte tormenta y, segundo, que no te preocupes por Ranma porque ya sabes que tiene unas mudas de ropa allá, estará bien. Eso y que, aparentemente, el imbécil hizo una competencia de tragos con Mousse —me contó sirviéndome una generosa porción de omelette con avena y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—¿Quién ganó? —pregunté cortando un pedazo de omelette con el tenedor.

—No saben, se descompusieron antes de terminar y, según Akane, están hechos un par de trapos de piso.

Me reí a carcajadas, Mousse realmente se había vuelto parte de nuestro grupo en el poco tiempo que lo conocimos. Ya no era "el novio a distancia de Shampoo", era, lisa y llanamente, nuestro amigo.

Ukyo no desayunó conmigo pero, viendo que con lo de la tormenta estaríamos juntos un buen rato, quería que estuviese lo más cómoda posible. Me aclaré la garganta y ella me miró arqueando una ceja.

—Um, si quieres, te puedes dar una ducha, Uky —le sugerí—. Fíjate en mi habitación si algo te queda para que te cambies —ella me sonrió y devolví el gesto.

Ella desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, poco después pude escuchar el ruido de la ducha en el baño. Continué desayunando en silencio, pensando que hacía tiempo que no escribía. Bueno, entre el estrés de las tareas, el lío con Ukyo, mi trabajo y otras cosas, no estuve del mejor humor para ello, pero todo se estaba arreglando, así que, ¿por qué no intentar unas palabras, aunque sea?

Ukyo se acercó a mí por detrás y me sorprendió envolviéndome en un abrazo por los hombros, acarició mi mejilla con suavidad, tenía el cabello mojado y uno de mis jerseys, que le quedaba muy grande, casi hasta la mitad de los muslos. Lucía adorable.

—¿Qué? —pregunté curioso.

—Um, tienes mejor color, eso es todo —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tienes secador de cabello?

—En el cuarto de Ranma —contesté sin mucho compromiso—, oye, ¿ya comiste algo?

Asintió con la cabeza y me señaló un plato, con sus respectivos cubiertos, recientemente lavado en la mesada. Asentí una vez yo también, dedicándome a terminar mi desayuno, mientras ella se perdía por la puerta de la cocina, camino a la habitación de Ranma. Poco después, oí encender el secador mientras lavaba la loza. Solté un bostezo, seguía cansado y supuse que lo mejor sería volver a dormir, había sido una noche larga. El secador se había convertido en nada más que un ruido de fondo para cuando me acosté. Ni lo sentí detenerse, la verdad, me parece que me estaba quedando dormido.

Claro, sólo hasta que alguien levantó las sábanas y se acurrucó contra mi espalda. Mi rostro se incendió.

—¿U-Ukyo? —pregunté, odiando como mi voz temblaba de los nervios.

—¿Hm? —contestó ella adormilada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —mi voz salió más controlada al ser un susurro, pero no por eso dejaba de estar nervioso.

Vale, los abrazos y los besitos en la mejilla con Ukyo eran una cosa, pero, ¿dormir juntos? ¡Eso sí que no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza! Ella se acurrucó más contra mí y noté que sus manos estaban muy frías.

—Tengo que confesarte algo… —admitió—. Te mentí.

— _¿Qué?_ —solté estupefacto, volteando a verla por completo, ante esta nueva posición, ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho—. ¿Cu-cuando? —alcancé a preguntar.

—El día que me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí.

—Oh, dios —iba a preguntarle _en_ qué me había mentido exactamente, mas creí tener la respuesta a mi propia pregunta en cuanto la pronuncié, ¡y cómo dolía!—. Shinnosuke no es tu hermano, ¿verdad? Sí es tu novio.

Levantó el rostro para mirarme y frunció el ceño.

—No, tarado, eso es verdad. Shinnosuke es mi hermano mayor, um, hermano adoptivo de hecho. Me refiero… —jugueteó con los botones del frente de mi camisa de pijama, repentinamente tímida—. Yo siento cosas por ti, Ryoga… muchas cosas. No sabes lo celosa que me puse cuando escuché los rumores de que andabas con Anna… —recorrió desde los botones hasta mi mandíbula con la yema de los dedos y me miró a los ojos—…, lo aliviada que me sentí cuando escuché _de tu boca_ que era sólo una amiga, que no estabas con ella, aunque, claro, no esperaba escuchar que era lesbiana, también —reímos, pero ella se volvió a poner seria enseguida, mordiendo su labio y evadiendo mi mirada—. Creo… creo que esto podría ser amor, Ryoga.

—Yo también lo creo, Uky —le murmuré, levantando levemente su rostro para poder juntar nuestras frentes—. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Sí… —frunció los labios y luego me miró—, ¿m-me das un beso?

Sonreí, conociendo su carácter fuerte e independiente, verla así de tímida me pareció de lo más tierno, así que con mucha delicadeza pose mis labios sobre los de ella, que me correspondió con efusividad.

Ese fue el momento en el que la electricidad decidió cortarse. La única fuente de luz provenía de la poca que alcanzaba a traspasar los gruesos nubarrones y la ventana de mi habitación, envolviéndolo todo en un tono aburrido y gris.

—Eres como un osito de peluche —comentó ella, acurrucándose más contra mí.

—Te voy a conseguir uno de esos —le prometí.

—Qué bueno, porque todos los que tenía quedaron en casa de mis padres.

No dormimos, abrazados y juntos. No pude pensar en nada mejor que eso. Ya, en serio, ¿Qué mejor que dormir pacíficamente junto a la chica de tus sueños? Había algo especial entre nosotros, podía sentirlo y estaba más que feliz de explorarlo con ella.

* * *

Los días empezaron a pasar, nos volvíamos más unidos al punto de que fue difícil ocultarlo de nuestros amigos, quienes se mostraron más que felices por la noticia cuando se las dimos tras invitarlos a cenar. Hubo otra que alegró mucho a todos esa misma noche: ¡Mousse le había pedido matrimonio a Shampoo! ¡Y ella le dijo que sí! Estuvimos toda una noche celebrando.

Como dije, casi no había escrito y el caso del Asesino de los signos se estaba enfriando. Miré las noticias de última hora mientras esperaba a que mi mesera favorita trajera mi orden. Me sumí en mi miseria cuando un oficial, vocero del cuerpo policial, anunció que probablemente el caso se cerrase por falta de pruebas. Vale, lo que estaba haciendo de utilizar la desgracia ajena como medio para mi creatividad literaria estaba mal, pero, ey, ¿pueden culparme? ¡Era un escritor desesperado!

—¡Un café con leche cortado y un pedazo de pastel de fresa para el guapo de la barra! —exclamó Ukyo dejándome grácilmente la taza y el plato al lado, tengo que admitir que me sonrojé un poco y ni siquiera tuve que voltear para saber que todos estaban mirando en mi dirección para ver quién era _"el guapo de la barra"_. Pareció notar mi expresión sombría, porque apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre la madera barnizada y me miró ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Qué te pasa, _bizcochito_?

Sonreí al beber un sorbo de café amargo cuando la oí… _«Aww… se acordó que me gusta con una cucharadita de crema»_ , pensé al saborearlo. Me gusta el café amargo con un toque de dulce, como pueden apreciar. En fin, desde que empezamos a salir, nos llamábamos con toda clase de nombres cursis que harían vomitar arcoíris a cualquiera.

—Cerraron el caso, Uky, ya no podré escribir… —me quejé consciente de que sonaba como nene chiquito al que le han quitado su golosina. Maldición.

—Aww, bebé, no te preocupes —me consoló al acariciar mi cabello y luego mi mejilla—, sé que tenías muchas ganas de hacer esa historia, pero puedes escribir sobre algo más —su voz se volvió un sensual susurro cuando se inclinó levemente hacía mí para asegurarse de que sólo yo la escuchara—. _¿Tal vez algo en lo que_ _ **yo**_ _pueda inspirarte, Ryoga-cariño?_ —temblé de pies a cabeza, imaginando lo que eso podría significar, aunque se reventó mi burbuja cuando una familia entró—. ¡Ups! ¡Debo volver al trabajo!

Ella me arrojó un beso y se ocupó de ubicar a la pequeña familia que había entrado.

Quería hacer las cosas bien con Ukyo. Era un primer noviazgo para ambos, así que estábamos aprendiendo cómo se hacían las cosas. Había hablado con su hermano Shinnosuke, a quién ella misma me había presentado. Mencionó que es _extremadamente_ olvidadizo, por lo que tal vez tendría que presentarnos otra vez. Eso sí, él me dejó su número por cualquier eventualidad. Decidí mandarle un mensaje, sin que Ukyo se enterase. Ya sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era ocultarle cosas, pero prefería hablar con su hermano y luego sorprenderla.

Estuve un rato sin saber _qué_ escribir exactamente. Hasta que me decidí por un simple. _«Hola, Shinnosuke, soy Ryoga, ¿estás ocupado?»_.

Sólo tuve que esperar un par de minutos, que la verdad se me antojaron eternos, hasta que mi ahora cuñado respondió.

 _«Disculpa, ¿seguro que soy quién buscas? No conozco a ningún Ryoga»_.

Suspiré, vaya, su memoria era peor de lo que creí.

 _«Soy el novio de tu hermana Ukyo… »_ sacudí la cabeza, a lo mejor él no sabía de nosotros, o sí, pero no lo recordaba. Además, dicho así, sonaba horrible.

 _«Soy amigo de tu hermana Ukyo, ¿crees que podamos hablar? Si es así, ¿qué horario te viene mejor?»._

 _«¿Ella está bien?»._

Antes de que pudiese responder, otro mensaje llegó.

 _«Espera, ya me acordé. Ryoga Hibiki, ¿no?»._

Respondí afirmativamente y le aseguré que Ukyo estaba bien, insistí en cuando podíamos vernos.

 _«Estaré en el bar de Yamata no Oorochi esta noche, ¿lo conoces?»._

 _«Sí, sé dónde es»._

 _«Genial, allá te veo»._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté hecho un harapo y sin entender por qué. Prácticamente me arrastré a la cocina para hacerme una taza de café. Masajeé mi sien con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria al sentir una puntada, ¿era resaca o jaqueca por dormir mal? _«Eso me pasa por tomar…»_ , paré en seco, ¿tomar qué? Parpadeé y me quedé mirando la pared hasta que la cafetera sonó, avisando que el café estaba listo.

Fruncí el ceño al servirme una taza y beber un sorbo. Anoche había ido a ese bar a ver a Shinnosuke, sí, pero…

Dejé la cafetera y apoyé la taza de cerámica en la mesada. Algo no iba bien. Recordaba haber salido a de casa en la Ducati para ver a mi ahora cuñado, de ahí todo era borroso, ¿qué ropa usé? ¿Qué pedí en la barra? ¿O me senté en alguna mesa? Esas dos últimas preguntas las podía adivinar, digo, usualmente cuando salgo tomo cerveza y tiendo a sentarme en la barra para ver como sirven los tragos, paranoico, lo sé. Volviendo al punto, ¿por qué no me acordaba nada? ¿De qué hablé con Shinnosuke? ¿Le dije de Ukyo y de mí? ¿Cómo reaccionó?

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que casi me dio un infarto cuando me tocaron el hombro.

—¡Joder, Ryoga! —me dijo Ranma detrás de mí a modo de regaño llevándose una mano al pecho. Estaba con la ropa de salir a correr, con un auricular puesto y el otro cayendo sobre su hombro. Por la manera en que el flequillo se le pegaba a la frente pude adivinar que venía de vuelta.

—Ranma… ¿qué-…?

—¿Se te pasó la locurita? —me dijo, haciéndome a un lado para luego buscar una de sus botellas de _Gatorade_ de la nevera, quedando de espaldas a mí. Hum, usualmente sólo usa ese tono cuando está molesto por algo. Bah, no importa, él solito me lo va a decir—. ¡Mira que irte de parranda sin mí! ¡Y, además, tuviste el descaro de ni saludarme al llegar! —dio un brusco trago a la botella, para luego dejarla en la mesada y voltear a verme. Se cruzó de brazos, pero su expresión de fastidio se volvió una de preocupación en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron—. ¿Ryoga? ¿Estás bien?

—N-no me acuerdo —fue todo lo que logré decir, ¿yo había visto a Ranma la noche anterior? ¡Eso no era posible, había llegado y me fui directo a la cama! Miré hacia abajo, viendo que tenía el pijama puesto, ¿recordaba habérmelo puesto antes de acostarme? Maldición, no.

—¿Cómo no te acuerdas? —su rostro era una máscara de seriedad que rara vez veía en él—. Ryoga, ¿qué tomaste?

—N-no sé… ¿una cerveza, tal vez?

—¿Seguro?

—Quiero… tal vez… uhh… —sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclarar mis ideas—. Necesito sentarme.

Acto seguido, me senté en la mesa y tomé mi cabeza entre las manos, ¿qué mierda me pasaba? ¿No estaría teniendo un ataque o algo así, verdad? Me tensé. Oí a Ranma en la otra habitación, hablando por teléfono. Ni siquiera lo escuché salir de la cocina… por lo que me sobresalté cuando me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lo mejor sería que te acostases —me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza sin oponer mucha resistencia, mas, cuando estaba por dejar la cocina, le miré por sobre mi hombro, arqueando una ceja.

—¿A quién llamaste? —quise saber.

—No importa, vete a acostar —me contestó serio.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza y me fui a acostar, fue bueno porque me alivió un poco el dolor de cabeza. Me estaba quedando nuevamente dormido cuando mi celular, que estaba cargando encendido en mi mesita de noche, timbró al llegarle un mensaje. Tanteé a ciegas la mesita, pensando que no debía de ser tan importante, ya que el que había sonado era el sonido para mensajes estándar y yo personalizaba los tonos para saber quién me lo mandaba.

Casi saltó de la cama cuando vi que era un mensaje de Shinnosuke. Más como que me senté de golpe y me tuve que volver a recostar cuando eso me mareó. Era un mensaje simple una disculpa: _«¡Hola, Ryoga! Lamento no haber ido ayer, ¡es que se me olvidó! Si quieres puedes pasarte esta tarde por mi trabajo, almorzaremos, ¿te parece?»._ Claro, eso le daba sentido a todo, ¿verdad? No recordaba la noche anterior porque Shinnosuke no se presentó. Así de simple. Claro que no.

Arriba de ese había más mensajes, con fecha del día anterior. El primero era mío y decía: _«Ya llegué, ¿dónde estás?»_. Contestado por un mensaje de él: _«En la puerta, estoy usando una chaqueta azul»_.

Vale, me rendí nada más leer eso, ¿lo había visto o no lo había visto? Antes de que mi jaqueca empeorase, me volví a acurrucar entre las sábanas, ya conseguiría respuesta en el almuerzo.

* * *

—Lamento no haber ido —repitió Shinnosuke mientras nos sentábamos en una banca frente al recinto donde trabaja—. Me pidieron hacer turno extra y me olvidé de que se supone que debía verte. No estás molesto, ¿verdad?

—Para nada —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros, aunque por dentro estaba más que confundido.

Shinnosuke trabaja como guardabosque en los límites con el bosque de Aokigahara, más conocido como el "Bosque de los suicidios", no sé cómo él podía pasarse todo el rato allí, me daba escalofríos sólo pensar que en ese mismo bosque que tenía detrás había muerto tanta gente.

Sacó un atado de cigarrillos de su chaqueta y me ofreció uno. El mío se me había terminado un par de días atrás, así que acepté y saqué mi encendedor.

—¿Y de qué querías hablar, Ryoga?

—Es sobre Ukyo… —empecé, esperando su reacción. Chasqueó los dedos como si recordase algo y asintió con la cabeza, dándome pie a continuar—. No sé si ella te contó…

—¿Qué ustedes están saliendo? —sugirió, haciéndome asentir con la cabeza, mientras me rascaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada—. Oh, sí, amigo, no habla de otra cosa cuando la llevó hasta la universidad, no sé cómo es que aún tengo problemas para recordarte.

—¿E-ella habla de mí? —pregunté sorprendido y ciertamente halagado. Un mal habido pensamiento cruzó mi mente—. Espera, ella habla _bien_ de mí, ¿verdad?

Se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Ah… yo… um —batallé para encontrar las palabras—. Sólo quería que supieras que yo… esto… qui-quiero mucho a Ukyo… y quiero… bueno, sólo eso, que lo sepas.

Él frunció el ceño dándole una calada al cigarrillo y me miró serio mientras exhalaba el humo. Me encogí en mí mismo y esperé.

—Me caes bien —decidió por fin, regalándome una sonrisa dejando su fachada seria. Suspiré aliviado—. ¿Sabes cómo me caerías mejor? —arqueé una ceja—. No diciéndole a mi hermanita que me viste fumando.

—Es un poco tarde para eso —dijeron detrás de él.

—¡¿Ukyo?! —saltamos los dos, sorprendidos.

En un fluido movimiento se acercó a nosotros y le arrebató el cigarrillo a Shinnosuke, para luego tirarlo en una pila de hojas secas que pronto se incendió. Arqueé las cejas cuando el de ojos azules se apresuró a pisarlo antes de que se pusiese peor, murmurando que lo iban a terminar despidiendo. Ukyo, por su parte, me miraba cruzada de brazos, ignorando por completo al chico detrás de ella. Está demás decir que parecía molesta.

—¿Tú qué rayos haces aquí? ¡Ranma me dijo que no fuiste a clase porque te sentías mal!

—Vino a decirme que te quiere mucho o lo que sea —se quejó Shinnosuke de mal humor, tapando el desastre con más hojas secas.

La expresión de mi castaña favorita se suavizó y un tierno rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—¿D-de verdad?

—S-Sí… —admití.

—¡Ay, mi osito de chocolate! —chilló feliz, abrazándome con fuerza.

Mi rostro se prendió fuego ante sus repentinos afectos. Shinnosuke rodó los ojos y tomó mis muñecas con fuerza para colocar mis brazos en torno a su hermana sin que pudiese resistirme.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí, enana? —preguntó él.

—Se suponía que hoy almorzaríamos juntos, tonto —se quejó—. ¿Vamos? —agregó mirándome.

—¿Ah? ¿Yo también? —solté descolocado.

—¡Pues sí, tontito! Ni que te fuera a dejar aquí.

—E-está bien. Vamos.

* * *

Volví a grandes pasos a mi departamento tras acabar mi última clase. Era viernes y no habría clases al día siguiente por mantenimiento o una cosa así. Había sido una semana horrible, los profesores estaban súper exigentes vaya uno a saber por qué, era un cambio de ciento ochenta grados a mis profesores de secundaria, que un poco más y me ponían una estrellita dorada en la frente. Aquel almuerzo con mi novia y su hermano había estado bien, y ahora ambos estaban camino a Osaka para visitar a sus padres.

La semana había sido pésima, no sólo por mí…

Anna estaba desaparecida.

El martes, la novia de Anna, una chica de nombre Asuka, me llamó preguntándome si sabía algo de ella, porque no había vuelto a casa. Cuando ninguno de los dos pudo contactarla, yo mismo la acompañé a la comisaría para reportarla como desaparecida. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que estuviese bien y la encontrasen sana y salva.

Sonó mi teléfono.

—¿Diga?

— _Hola, Ryoga, ¡soy Asuka! La policía me dijo que vieron a Anna._

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Dónde?

— _En el próximo distrito, estoy en la estación de tren camino para allá. Te avisaré si sé algo más, ¿vale? ¡Anna nos debe una buena explicación!_

—¡Ya lo creo! ¡Ve y regáñala por mí! —le dije entre risas.

Sonreí todo el camino a casa. Parece que las cosas se habían tornado para mejor. La verdad me daba mucha curiosidad el por qué Anna se había ido así cómo así. Ella casi no conocía la ciudad, ¿por qué irse? Me había mencionado que quería comprarle un regalo especial a Asuka por su aniversario, pero no sabía qué. La familia de su novia estaba en muy buena posición económica, ¿qué le compras a alguien que lo tiene todo? Aún así, ¿tan lejos había tenido que irse para conseguirlo?

Abrí distraídamente la puerta, casi sin registrar que estaba abierta, como escuché ruido en la cocina no me importó mucho.

—¡Hola, Ryoga! —saludó Ukyo, saliendo de la cocina a recibirme.

—¿Ukyo? —solté contento, dejando mi mochila tirada a un lado del sofá, para luego acercarme de un par de zancadas y levantarla en brazos—. ¡Pensé que tú y Shinnosuke estaban camino a Osaka!

—Íbamos a ir esta noche sí, pero Shinnosuke no tiene días libres hasta el próximo fin de semana.

—¿El próximo? —pregunté depositándola con cuidado en el suelo.

—Sí, ¿por?

—Ah, nada, es que ese fin de semana Ranma y yo iremos a Nerima, a ver a nuestros padres.

—Ah, sí —pareció recordar—. Algo me habías dicho, ¿tienes hambre? Te hice el almuerzo.

Asentí con la cabeza, moría de hambre.

—Ya tenía toda la mochila preparada, así que espero que no te moleste tenerme aquí este fin de semana —contó mientras me servía una generosa porción de arroz—. Ranma me dijo que te diga que va a estar con Akane, y que te deja las llaves.

—Me saqué la lotería parece —aprobé haciéndola reír.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el ruido de mi celular, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para obligarme a mí mismo a apartar la ropa de cama y desenredarme del abrazo de Ukyo, que estaba profundamente dormida. Pensé fastidiado que a quién se le ocurriría llamar tan temprano. Contesté.

—¿Diga?

— _Ryoga, soy Asuka_ —dijo ella llorando—. _Encontraron a Anna._

—¡Qué bueno! —solté con mi humor mejorando de forma considerable mientras iba a la cocina por algo de beber—. ¿Ya te dijo qué rayos hacía sola en ese distrito?

— _Ryoga…_ —me dijo, como midiendo sus palabras—. _No la encontraron_ _ **viva**_ **…**

Paré en seco, con los dedos rozando el cartón de jugo de naranja en la nevera. Me tomó unos segundos recuperarme de la impresión. Cerré la nevera y me senté.

—¿Qué?

— _Vi-vine porque la habían visto deambulando por una calle, hay un vídeo de una cámara de seguridad y todo, pero esta mañana la hallaron en un callejón, ¡Ryoga, fue horrible! ¡No saben decirme qué le sucedió! ¿Qué le voy a decir a su abuelo? ¡Dios!_

—Asuka… —sentía la garganta seca, no sabía que contestar a todo eso.

— _Me dijeron que tomará un par de días que liberen su cuerpo… y que yo no puedo firmar nada porque no soy familiar, su abuelo tendrá que venir desde Texas para hacer los arreglos. Creen…creen fue el Asesino De Los Signos, creen que él lo hizo porque el método concuerda. Me quedaré hasta que podamos llevarnos el cuerpo de Anna, es muy probable que el funeral se haga en Estados Unidos…_

—Entiendo, ten cuidado, por favor… —alcancé a susurrar.

Ella se despidió y colgó, me quedé mirando la superficie de la mesa, atónito y confundido por los acontecimientos. ¿Anna murió? ¿El Asesino De Los Signos lo hizo? Todas esas veces deseando que algo reavivara ese caso para poder seguir escribiendo y pasaba esto. Era mi culpa y yo era una basura de persona. Casi no noté cuando mi vista se nubló a causa de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué Anna? ¡Ella es…! _«Era…»_ me recordé amargamente. Era tan buena y dulce, era mi mejor amiga. Y ahora ya no estaba… ni volvería a estarlo. Se me escapó un sollozo.

—Buen día, guapo —soltó Ukyo abrazándome y besando mi mejilla, su rostro se tiñó de preocupación y miedo al verme bien—. ¿Eh? Ryoga, mi amor, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Me levanté de la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria, tirando la silla y, muy probablemente asustando a Ukyo, sin embargo, no me importó. Todo lo que pude hacer fue abrazarme fuerte a ella y echar a llorar como un niño pequeño.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

—El nombre del bar en que Shinnosuke cita a Ryoga ("Yamata no Oorochi") es el nombre del monstruo de la OVA situada en Ryugenzawa donde aparece Shinnosuke.

—Asuka, la novia de Anna, no es otra que Asuka Saginomiya, más conocida en el manga como "El Lirio Blanco" rival de "La Rosa Negra".

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Gracias por leer aunque no sea tu pareja fav, ¡y por comentar, divina!

 **Lily Tendo89:** Todos salieron a salvo del carnaval, no te preocupes, en cuanto a que haya RyogaxAnna, creo que ya no es una opción…

 **BustamanteKayla:** Al final sí la beso :), ¡gracias por leer y comentar, cariño!

 **Saritanimelove:** Parece que al final sí se le hizo, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, encanto!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **28/04/18**

 **04:45 p.m.**


	7. El regalo de Anna

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma** **½** **es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Demonika**

* * *

 **Miss Jackson** (Panic! At The Disco)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** **El regalo de Anna.**

 **Para** cuando llegó el día del viaje, ya no me sentía tan miserable, claro la cicatriz de la pérdida de Anna siempre me acompañaría, pero, gracias a mis increíbles amigos y a mi maravillosa novia, ya no dolía tanto. No estaba recompuesto del todo, pero iba camino a mejorar.

—¿Listo para irnos? —me preguntó Ranma, asomándose por el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto con su mochila lista y al hombro, me sonrió—. Venga, Akane nos espera.

Akane iría con nosotros a Nerima para ver a su padre y hermana mayor. Ukyo, por su parte, iba camino a Osaka junto a su hermano para ver a los padres de ambos. Shampoo y Mousse abordarían un avión a China esa misma noche. Me sorprendió que no fuesen a Nerima con nosotros, ya que la bisabuela de Shampoo vive ahí, pero Ranma me contó que ella estaba de vacaciones en China y nuestros amigos pensaban quedarse en el departamento que tiene Mousse en Beijing. Cuando pregunté cómo es que Mousse consiguió un departamento si no tenía veintiún años, él era un año mayor; tenía diecinueve, sólo para descubrir que su madre es una especie de embajadora o algo así.

Una vez en el tren, saqué una caja de galletas que Ukyo había preparado para mí, ¡es tan dulce! Comí contento mientras Akane hacía la mayor parte de la conversación contando lo emocionada que estaba por ver a su familia, su hermana Kasumi estudia Enfermería igual que ella, sólo que en la universidad local. La otra hermana mayor de Akane, Nabiki, estudia Negocios y Marketing en Todai. Ranma, mientras tanto, estaba dormitando contra el hombro de su novia.

Días atrás, Asuka, que visitó la ciudad para hacer algunos arreglos, fue a verme, dejando conmigo un cuaderno perteneciente a su novia, diciéndome que a ella le hubiera gustado que yo lo tuviera, no me dijo lo que hallaría adentro y yo no pregunté. Lo tenía conmigo, pero no me atrevía a abrirlo. Mi celular timbró levemente en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, era un mensaje de mi adorada novia.

 _«¡Hola, bizcochito! Quería avisarte que ya llegamos a casa de mis padres, llegamos bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya llegaste a Nerima o aún estás en el tren?»._

 _«Aún estamos en camino, pero llegaremos pronto. Saluda a Shinnosuke de mi parte»._

 _«De acuerdo, textéame cuando llegues, ¿sí? Saluda tú a Ranma y Akane de mi parte, ¡y también a tu mamá cuando la veas!»._

 _«Lo haré, ten cuidado, te quiero»._

Me recosté contra el asiento, pensando que, aunque llevábamos mucho tiempo de novios, las expresiones verbales de Ukyo hacia mi persona no pasaban de los _«Te extraño»_. Nuestra relación iba avanzando muy rápido en cuánto a lo físico, aunque todavía no íbamos más allá de dormir juntos en la misma cama, cosa que la verdad me daba igual. No, era otra cosa la que me molestaba. El hecho de que Ukyo aún no quisiese decirme que me amaba… ya sé, ya sé…, esas cosas llegan solas, pero cuando nos hicimos novios ella misma dijo: _«Creo que esto podría ser amor, Ryoga»._ ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si no era amor? Digo, yo estaba completamente enamorado y haría lo que fuese por ella, pero tenía miedo de que no me correspondiera. Tonterías de adolescente, supongo. Maldecía más que nunca mi extrema timidez para con el sexo femenino al darme cuenta de que no tendría el valor de preguntárselo.

Mientras me sumía en mi miseria, llegamos a la estación de Nerima, dónde vi la camioneta negra del papá de Ranma y el deportivo amarillo de mi madre. Los padres de Ranma y Akane trabajan juntos como policías, ambos estaban esperándonos charlando amenamente. Mi madre, por su parte, se estaba maquillando los labios de rojo con un espejito de mano. Sus ojos chispearon cuando me vio y, lanzándose en mi dirección, sólo para que me tironease hasta quedar a su nivel, me llenó el rostro de besos.

— _¡Ryoga, mon petit chou!_ —me dijo afectivamente en francés, no pude evitar sonrojarme—. _Bienvenue…_

—Hola, Mamá —le susurré, abrazándola—. Es lindo verte. Te extrañé.

Ella sólo sonrío con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nos despedimos de los Tendo y los Saotome, para luego subir al Masserati que tan acostumbrado estaba a ver cuando ella pasaba a buscarme. Ella arrancó el motor y yo jugué con mis dedos de camino a casa mientras pensaba cómo contarle a mi madre las buenas noticias. Supuse que, pese a mis dudas, ya era tiempo.

—Cuéntame, _chérie_ , ¿cómo está todo? —preguntó sonriente, dándose un momento para mirarme y luego volver la vista al frente.

—Yo… bueno —tomé aire y me rasqué la nuca, sonrojado—. Bien, muy bien. Quiero contarte que…que e-estoy saliendo con una chica.

—¿¡En serio!? ¡ _Trésor_ , eso es fantástico! ¿Cuándo puedo conocerla? ¿Es bonita? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Tiene tu edad? ¿Por qué no te acompañó? ¿Tienes una foto? ¿Qué estudia?

—Sí, en serio —contesté, acostumbrado a sus arrebatos—. Pronto, mucho, en la universidad, sí, viajó con su hermano, sí, lo mismo que yo.

—¡Ay, bebé! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¿Sabes, qué? Iremos a esa cafetería que te gustaba y me contarás todo, ¿de acuerdo? Luego iremos a buscar a tu hermana al kínder, ¿te parece? No le dije que venías, será una sorpresa —asentí con la cabeza, sonriente—. Ella te ha extrañado mucho, _chérie_ —me explicó preocupada—. No le gusta que vivas lejos.

—Lo sé, Mamá, pero sabes que tengo que hacerlo. Um, te diré qué, mañana la llevaré al parque y a tomar un helado, ¿qué opinas?

—Aww, eso es muy considerado de tu parte, Ryoga, aunque mejor llévala a comer un postre, está algo frío para helado.

Asentí nuevamente con la cabeza mientras ella estacionaba en frente de la cafetería que tantos recuerdos me traía. Había ido muchas veces con mi familia y otras muchas con mis amigos. De hecho, Ranma, Akane, Shampoo y yo solíamos ir a estudiar allí para los exámenes, sabiendo que de otro modo nos distraeríamos.

Entramos y ocupamos una mesa. Mamá se pidió un café cortado con galletas y yo un café americano con crema y un pedazo de pastel. Admito que me decepcioné cuando no me supo tan bueno como el que sirven en el _Blue Crystals,_ que es la cafetería donde trabaja Ukyo, por qué tiene semejante nombre, ni idea. Conversé con mi madre entre bocado y bocado, mientras ella saciaba sus dudas respecto a mi novia.

—Suena como una chica adorable —declaró mientras salíamos del lugar—. ¡Espero conocerla pronto! —subimos al auto y ella se puso seria—. Se están cuidando, ¿verdad, Ryoga?

—¡Mamá! —chillé avergonzado, tapándome la cara que debía de parecerse más a una manzana que a un rostro—. ¡Ya me preguntaste eso por teléfono y ya te contesté! —me atreví a mirarla por entre mis dedos, fruncía el ceño.

—Eso fue antes de que supiera que tenías novia —explicó seria, mientras arrancaba el auto sin dirigirme la mirada—. Ryoga, cariño, sé que te da vergüenza pero tienes dieciocho años, sabes que no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—Yo no voy a cometer tu error —me quejé cruzándome de brazos, mirando por la ventanilla, donde logré captar el reflejo de su mirada herida, que me hizo arrepentirme al instante de mis palabras.

—Tú no fuiste ningún error —me dijo con la voz helada—. _Que ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso_ —agregó en un susurro, mirándome de reojo.

—Perdón, Mamá… —solté—. No quise hacerte sentir mal.

Nos quedamos callados. Mis padres me tuvieron de muy jóvenes, mi madre apenas si había terminado la secundaria cuando se embarazó de mí. Mis abuelos maternos prácticamente los obligaron a casarse por mí. Como era de esperarse, eso no terminó bien. No recuerdo los detalles, pero mi padre dejó de vivir con nosotros cuando yo tenía seis. Finalmente se divorciaron de manera oficial cuando yo tenía diez. Poco después Mamá conoció a Leroy, se casaron y, cuando yo tenía trece, tuvieron a mi hermanita menor.

— _Chérie_ , sé que te hago mucho hincapié en que no quiero ser abuela todavía…

—Todo el tiempo —interrumpí, tratando de hacer un chiste para relajar el ambiente, pero ella me echó una mirada que me decía que no era el momento y me encogí en mí mismo.

—Tu padre y yo estábamos enamorados cuando te tuvimos, Ryoga. Es todo lo que importa. Sabes perfectamente que para mí no hay diferencia, planeado o no, eres mi hijo y te amo —dictaminó, mientras estacionaba.

—Yo también te amo, Mamá —contesté y me rasqué la nuca—. Yo… lo lamento, no quise decir eso, es que te la pasas repitiéndomelo —tomé su mano y ella me miró curiosa—. Aunque no puedo decir mucho de Papá, tú eres la mejor madre que hubiese podido pedir.

Ella sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mostrando esos colmillos que tenemos en común.

—Ay, _trésor_ , venga ve por tu hermana —dijo, secándose las lágrimas, aún sonriente.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y bajé del auto. Apareció ante mí, una multitud de padres que no hacía más que crecer conforme me acercaba a las puertas del jardín de niños privado donde estudiaba mi hermana. Era como un pre-escolar normal, sólo que les enseñaban música e idiomas también. Había ido a uno parecido, luego a la escuela de varones dónde conocí a Ranma y juntos nos cambiamos a la secundaria Furinkan.

Más de una persona me miró mal, una señora incluso apretó más su bolso, claramente imitación de un Louis Vitton, contra su cadera tras echarme una mirada de susto. Reprimí a duras penas el impulso de rodar los ojos. Estaba acostumbrado, digo, me vestía de negro, con ropa de cuero y púas, entendía que parecía un delincuente pero me gustaba así.

Dos maestras jóvenes abrieron las puertas del jardín, por lo que los padres a mí alrededor prácticamente se abalanzaron para tomar a sus hijos e irse. ¡Cielos! Luego de ver eso no volvería a dudar de Ranma cuando me decía que los padres eran intensos. Él sabe ya que trabajaba los fines de semana en un pequeño club deportivo infantil cerca de nuestro departamento.

—¡RYOGA! —fue toda la advertencia que tuve antes de que una pequeña de cinco años se estrellase contra mis piernas.

Me reí, antes de levantarla en brazos y besarle la mejilla.

—Hola, _mon petite Ángele_ —le susurré mientras me abrazaba—, ¿y tu mochila?

—¡Nyoko, no debes salir corriendo así! —salió a regañarla una maestra, que en cuanto nos vio, me miró de arriba abajo, arqueando una ceja. Aclaré mi garganta.

—Buenos días, maestra, soy-…

—¡Él es mi hermano mayor Ryoga! —chilló mi hermana emocionada, sin dejarme terminar.

—Ryoga, ¿uh? —sonrió de lado—. Nyoko habla mucho de ti —explicó, para luego entregarme la mochila rosa de brillitos que le pertenecía a mi hermana—. No olvides hacer la lectura, querida, feliz fin de semana —nos sonrió y volvió con las demás maestras.

Le sonreí de vuelta y me retiré con mi hermana en brazos.

—¿Me extrañaste, _Ángele_? —le pregunté.

Tanto mi hermana como yo tenemos dos nombres, uno japonés y uno francés que es por cual nos llaman nuestros abuelos maternos. Yo me llamo _Ryoga Jacques_ y mi hermanita se llama _Nyoko Ángele,_ yo la llamó por su segundo nombre de cariño.

Ella no quería separarse de mí bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo que era entendible, por lo que la dejé que se sentara en mi regazo de camino a casa. Mamá le preguntó que qué había hecho en el día, pero más parecía hablar conmigo. No me molestó, debo admitir que me era difícil construir una relación con mi hermana de cinco años por el hecho de que vivía lejos y de que teníamos trece años de diferencia. Así que escuché atentamente cada cosa que tenía para decir.

—¡…y mami dijo que podemos ir a la juguetería pronto para comprarme un peluche de _Paw Patrol_!

—Uh… eso es genial —aprobé, vaya uno a saber qué carajos era Paw Patrol—. ¿Quieres saber un secreto, _Ángele_? —ella asintió ávidamente con su cabecita, haciendo mecer los mechones de su cabello que se habían escapado de su pequeñas coletas. De los dos ella es la más parecida a Mamá con su piel pálida y su largo cabellito rubio, aunque tiene los ojos azules de mi padrastro. Es la niña más bonita del mundo, ¡y no lo digo porque sea su hermano, eh!—. Le he dicho a Mamá que mañana te voy a llevar al parque —sus ojos brillaron, haciéndome sonreír—, y luego iremos a comer… um… no sé —me hice el indeciso.

—¡Algodón de azúcar! —chilló.

—Justo en lo que estaba pensando —le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto con una sonrisita colmilluda idéntica a la mía.

* * *

—… _y vivieron felices para siempre_ —concluí, cerrando el libro.

—¿Muy, muy felices? —me preguntó mi hermanita, adormilada y abrazada a mí.

—Muy, muy felices —confirmé.

Mi madre, que nos observaba desde la puerta, se acercó a darle el beso de buenas noches. Leroy, mi padrastro, ya lo había hecho antes de irse a trabajar, como dije, es médico, trabaja en la parte de urgencias en el turno de la noche. Nunca se va sin saludar a su hija. Dejamos a Nyoko dormida en su habitación y yo me dirigí a la mía.

—Ryoga —me detuvo mi madre—. Noté que no mencionaste a Ukyo frente a tu hermana.

Fruncí los labios.

—No quiero decírselo aún —ante las cejas arqueadas de mi madre, me explayé—. No sé cómo pueda reaccionar, no quiero que se ponga celosa o algo —mi madre asintió—. Creo que voy a llamarla, para ver cómo esta —pude sentir mis mejillas calentarse—. Hum, bu-buenas noches, Mamá.

—Buenas noches, _chérie_ , estaré en mi estudio si me necesitas, ¿va?

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui a mi habitación. Me puse el pijama y traté de llamar a Ukyo, como no me contestó, le dejé un mensaje de buenas noches. Ya se debía de haber acostado.

Era extraño dormir nuevamente en mi habitación de la infancia, no había pisado ese cuarto en algún tiempo, que tampoco había sido tan largo, y ya me parecía ajeno y lejano. Me sentía nostálgico. La verdad era algo temprano para irme a dormir, así que desconecté mi laptop de dónde la estaba cargando y la encendí. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que entré a mi Facebook y me puse a ver algunas notificaciones. Noté, en el proceso, que también tenía mensajes sin leer. Era un de un pequeño grupo que habíamos armado con los chicos, sonreí. _«Hola a todos»._ Tipié con simpleza.

 _Ranma Saotome:_ _¡Hola, cerdito! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llegas justo a tiempo, mira encontré un sitio web donde puedes crear tu propia sala de chat, ¡es súper sencillo! Mira, hice una, te dejo el link._

Arqueé una ceja, sonriendo levemente, Ranma y sus ideas extrañas. Sin nada mejor que hacer hice _click_ en el link y entré. Era un sitio simple en blanco y azul con el nombre en grandes letras negras en una esquina de la pantalla. Genial, ni hacía falta registrarse. Lo que sí tenía que hacer era elegir un nombre de usuario. Golpeé levemente la superficie de la laptop con el dedo mientras pensaba. Tecleé rápido una idea.

 _«R.J.H. se ha conectado»._

Sonreí triunfante, misterioso y sencillo. No era el único conectado, había tres usuarios más que no me costó reconocer al leer sus nombres: _«Ran-men»_ , _«Kanny-no-Kenny»_ y _«Barbie-made-in-China»_. El primero era, obviamente, Ranma. La segunda deduje que era Akane ya que su novio le decía _Kanny_ de cariño, recuerdo que unos chicos en la escuela le preguntaron porque le decían como el personaje de _South Park_ que siempre moría. Finalmente, la última debía de ser Shampoo, no podía pensar en nadie más que se le ocurriese usar semejante nombre.

 **Kanny-no-Kenny:** _¿Quién es R.J.H.?_

 **Barbie-made-in-China** _: Ni idea._

 **Ran-men:** _Ha de ser Ryoga, ¿qué onda, hombre? ¿Disfrutando el fin de semana?_

 **R.J.H:** _Bastante, mañana llevaré a mi hermanita al parque, para que pasemos tiempo juntos :). ¿Qué harán ustedes?_

 **Kanny-no-Kenny** _: ¡Aw, qué dulce! Hola, Ryoga. Yo saldré con Kasumi y Papá de paseo, Nabiki no pudo viajar para venir hasta aquí este fin de semana :(, pero iremos nosotros tres a comer a un restaurante, ¡estoy emocionada! :)._

 **Barbie-made-in-China** _: Mousse y yo ir a ver su madre. Tal vez luego ir a ver mi padre._

 **Ran-men** _: Mis padres van a pasar el día conmigo, me están malcriando #VentajasDeSerElHijoÚnico._

 **R.J.H** _: ¡Eso es fantástico, Akane! ¡Me alegro por ti, Shampoo! Y típico de ti, Ranma 7-7._

 _«Ojos_Azules se ha conectado»._

 **Ran-men:** _¿Uh? ¿Alguien sabe quién es?_

Arqueé una ceja, se me hizo que podría ser Ukyo o Mousse, ya que ellos tienen los ojos de ese color, pero el próximo mensaje en llegar me dejó bien claro que no era ninguno de los dos.

 **Ojos_Azules:** _R.J.H., No me gusta la gente como tú._

 **R.J.H:** _Ojos_Azules, ¿quién eres?_

 **Ojos_Azules:** _R.J.H., alguien a quién hiciste enojar._

 **R.J.H.:** _Ojos_Azules, mira, no sé quién eres, ¿pero supongo que podemos arreglarlo?_

 **Ojos_Azules:** _R.J.H., pronto podremos arreglarlo._

 **R.J.H.:** _Ojos_Azules, no te sigo. ¿Puedes decirme de dónde te conozco, por favor?_

 **Ojos_Azules:** _R.J.H., no me conoces… aún._

 **R.J.H.:** _Ojos_Azules, viejo, esto ya se está poniendo raro, ¿por qué mejor no me dices quién eres y qué problema tienes conmigo para ahorrarnos todo este teatro?_

 **Ojos_Azules:** _R.J.H., no._

 **R.J.H.:** _Ojos_Azules, ¿por qué?_

Comenzaba a preguntarme por qué seguía conversando con el tal _Ojos_Azules,_ en lugar de bloquearlo y seguir con mi vida, pero, he de admitirlo, soy muy curioso, quería saber quién era, qué quería y adónde iba con todo aquello. Sin embargo, mi interlocutor no parecía querer cooperar.

 **Ojos_Azules:** _R.J.H., porque me gusta jugar con mis presas._

 _«Ojos_Azules se ha desconectado»._

Vale, ¿qué carajos? _¿Jugar con mis presas?_ Debía de ser uno de esos raritos de internet o algo. Seguro sólo se trataba de un _troll_.Decidí que era suficiente internet por esa noche, por lo que me despedí de mis amigos y cerré la sala de chat. Temblé, pesé al clima agradable de la habitación. El nombre… eso me tenía inquieto por alguna razón. Dándome cuenta de que no había caso en prestarle tanta atención a un troll de internet. Apagué la computadora, aún no lo suficientemente cansado como para ir a dormir. Miré en dirección a mi escritorio, dónde descansaba el cuaderno de Anna, por lo que tragué con dificultad, ¿acaso me atrevería?

Casi sin proponérmelo, me levanté de la cama dónde estaba acostado y me acerqué a tomar el libro de aparatosas tapas rosa que le había pertenecido a mi amiga alguna vez. Lo tomé y me volví a acostar en la cama. Era ahora o nunca. Necesitaba saber qué había adentro que Anna consideró tan importante como para hacer que Asuka me lo entregase sin cuestionar.

Tomé aire, con los ojos cerrados y me preparé para lo que podría llegar a hallar, sin saber porque sentía tanta aprehensión ante el posible contenido cuando lo que en realidad me molestaba era que era un cuaderno perteneciente a mi querida amiga recientemente fallecida y eso no hacía más que hacer escocer la herida que todavía tenía en mí por su temprana partida.

Siendo sincero la extrañaba. Extrañaba reírnos por tonterías, hablar de cosas serias, comparar investigaciones. Sonreí al recordar que, del mismo modo que yo iba a seguir con la empresa familiar pero era escritor en mi tiempo libre, ella iba a hacer prosperar la granja de su familia allá en Texas, siendo también periodista cuando podía. Hasta tenía un blog en el que publicaba eventos ocurridos alrededor del campus, llegando a publicar a modo de promoción un escrito mío con un link a mi blog de _Tumblr_.

Sonreí, ya me lo había dicho Akane, era importante que yo me quedase con _esos_ recuerdos y memorias de Anna, con las cosas buenas que habíamos pasado juntos. Si me quedaba con eso ella siempre estaría en mi corazón. Mi amiga tenía razón, había pasado por algo similar, ya que su madre había muerto cuando ella y sus hermanas eran pequeñas, sabía de lo que hablaba.

Sonreí nostálgico una vez más y me preparé para descubrir el contenido del misterioso cuaderno, que, ahora que recordaba, me parecía haber visto en más de una ocasión en el bolso de mi amiga. ¿Sería ese cuaderno para ella lo que era para mí mi cuaderno de notas para mis escritos?

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Tomé aire una última vez y abrí de un solo movimiento el cuaderno de par en par. Ahora o nunca. Comencé a leer.

 _«Propiedad de Anna Brown»._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

—" **Mon petit chou"** es un dicho popular en Francia que significa "Mi pequeña coliflor", se le dice a personas a las que uno quiere mucho. Originalmente, la madre de Ryoga iba a llamarlo _"Mon petit cochon"_ ("Mi pequeño cerdito"), pero no vi razón para que su madre lo llamase así.

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Aww, gracias, ¡y yo amo tus comentarios! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, divina!

 **Saritanimelove:** Y a mí me emocionan tus comentarios :'). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, bonita!

 **Revontuli Amin:** Son buenas teorías, pero, ¿serán correctas? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, cariño!

 **Guest:** ¿Uh? Bueno, sí, a veces soy un poco mala…la verdad ese fic lo borré porque era volver a contar "Realidades de Cristal" pero con el punto de vista "corrido" del enfoque principal, lo que digo, es que hubiera sido aburrido para los que leyeron la historia original. ¡gracias por leer y comentar, encanto!

 **Lily Tendo89:** Tal vez, sí, tal vez, no, lo que sí sabemos es que Shinnosuke y Ukyo saben algo sobre todo lo que anda pasando… ¡gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa!

 **BustamanteKayla:** El lemon no es lo mío realmente… pero tal vez haga una excepción, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, linda!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **11/05/18**

 **07:26 p.m.**


	8. Las decisiones que tomamos

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma** **½** **es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Demonika**

* * *

 **Natchbringer** (Blutengel)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** **Las decisiones que tomamos.**

 **La** chica reflejada en el espejo no lucía feliz.

Gruesos y amargos lagrimones le surcaban las mejillas rojas y sus brazos, firmemente aferrados a su torso, casi como si quisiese mantenerse de una pieza, estaban cubiertos en grandes y dolorosos moratones.

Estaba hecha un asco.

Bajé la mirada, con tal de no seguirme viendo así. No podía creer que había sido tan descuidada para dejar que esto me pasase. Mi hermano dijo mi nombre en forma de murmullo preocupado, por lo que volví a mirar el gran espejo de mi _boudoir_ , sólo para ver su reflejo detrás de mí, sentado en mi cama y con cara de dolor. Se culpaba por lo que me había pasado, pero no debía.

—Ukyo —me dijo solemne—. Tendrás que decirle a Ryoga.

—Ya te dije que no.

—¿Prefieres que nos vayamos sin decirle nada? —preguntó frunciendo los labios, lucía confundido.

—Te dije que no nos iremos —me quejé.

—Tenemos qué —insistió en tono conciliador.

—Vete tú, yo me quedo —insistí a mi vez—. Sé cuidarme sola.

—Seguro que sí —masculló, como si no quisiese ser oído.

Para su mala suerte, no sólo lo había oído, sino que esas tres simples palabritas fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. Estaba harta, cansada, enojada, frustrada, ¡todo eso junto y mucho más! Casi sin pensarlo, agarré uno de mis cepillos del tocador frente a mí y se lo arrojé a Shinnosuke antes de empezar a chillarle como posesa.

—¡Joder, joder, JODER! ¡Deja de cuidarme como si tuviera cinco años, Shinnosuke! ¡Lo que me pasó no es tu culpa, ¿vale?! ¡Pero tampoco hubiera pasado si confiaras un poco más en mí, maldita sea! ¡Hay veces en que, de verdad, me haces sentir como una jodida invalida! ¡Tengo dieciocho años, Shinnosuke, no dos! ¡No necesito que seas mi maldita sombra! ¡No necesito que me cuides como si no supiera caminar! ¡No te necesito!

Vale, hasta yo hice una mueca cuando esas últimas palabrillas salieron de mi boca.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó con la voz baja y ronca, podía ver en sus ojos lo cabreado que estaba, cosa que rara vez sucedía—. ¡Mira lo que dejaste que ese imbécil te hiciera, Ukyo, mírate los brazos!

—¡Lo tenía todo controlado! ¡Tú te metiste en el medio y lo arruinaste! ¡Igual que haces con malditamente todo! ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en ti si tú no confías en mí?

—¡Ya no importa, esta noche nos vamos! —me gruñó—. Esta noche nos vamos devuelta a Osaka, ¡de dónde nunca debimos de habernos ido, déjame agregar! ¡Aquí corremos peligro! ¿¡Es qué no lo ves!? ¿¡Tan ciega estás!?

—¡NO! ¡Yo me quedo! —le discutí—. ¡Nada de lo que digas va a hacerme cambiar de opinión! Me importa una mierda si corremos o no peligro, yo me hice una vida aquí, ¡y no la voy a abandonar porque a ti se te antoja! Tengo una carrera, un trabajo, amigos, un novio, ¡y te aviso que no pienso dejar nada de eso!

Se cruzó de brazos, respirando agitado, ni siquiera yo que era su hermana lo había visto así jamás. Me miró de _esa_ manera y supe que sólo trataba de intimidarme. Así que me enderecé y mantuve contacto visual, por mucho que él lo crea, no es ningún macho alfa y a mí no me iba a llevar a ningún lado. De los dos, yo era la que nos mantenía unidos, yo era la que decidía lo que hacíamos. No él. Él ni sabe decidir qué quiere comer.

—Le voy a decir la verdad a Ryoga —declaré sin romper contacto visual—. No me voy a ir de aquí, Shinnosuke que te quede claro.

—¿Oh? ¿Y cómo crees que va a salir eso? ¡Si sigues con esto vas a terminar igual que su amiga Anna! —fruncí los labios ante ese nombre, mierda ese detalle… lo había olvidado—. ¿Cómo crees que reaccione cuando sepa que te relacionas con su muerte? ¿Acaso crees que te va a seguir queriendo?

—Ryoga me ama… —discutí, con la voz fallándome en la última palabra.

—¿Estás segura de eso, hermanita? —me preguntó escéptico, arqueando una ceja. No le contesté, pero no hacía falta—. Esta noche nos vamos —declaró—. Así que deja de hacerte la rebelde y mejor haz tus maletas. Volveré en la noche para buscarte —terminó y luego, se fue.

Sin embargo, yo tenía otros planes. Sí hice mis maletas, pero no para lo que Shinnosuke quería. No iba a huir, iba a quedarme y pelear. Nos fuéramos o no, seguíamos en peligro, no importaba dónde estuviéramos, nos seguiría. Terminé de llenar de ropa mi mochila y me fijé qué más podía llegar a necesitar. En cuanto tuve todo listo, me puse una chaqueta y salí por la puerta de atrás, sólo por si Shinnosuke tenía el auto estacionado en la entrada y esperaba que yo hiciese algo como esto, que, la verdad, debería. Rodeé la casa y comprobé que me había equivocado, la entrada estaba vacía. Agradecí más que nunca la mala memoria de mi hermano mayor.

Corrí con un destino claro: _el departamento de Ryoga_. Bien sabía que no hace mucho debía de haber vuelto del viaje. Me había mandado un mensaje de texto, pero en lugar de sus usualmente tiernos _"Te extrañé"_ o _"Quiero verte"_. Había un grave y nefasto _"Tenemos que hablar"_. Algo había averiguado. Simplemente lo sabía, pero aún quería verme para aclarar las cosas, lo que era un buen inicio. No le mentiría, no había tiempo para ello. Además, ya era momento de que él conociese la verdad sobre mí y sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Me escondí en un callejón cuando pasó zumbando un auto azul. Suspiré de alivio cuando vi que no se trataba del deportivo azul de Shinnosuke, sólo un coche cualquiera que pasaba por ahí. No había nadie en la calle, el cielo estaba encapotado y había alerta meteorológica por una fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba esa misma tarde.

 _«Ryoga… tengo que llegar a casa de Ryoga»_ , pensé para motivarme. El pecho me ardía y mi respiración se había convertido en pesados jadeos. Sentía las pantorrillas pesadas, y todo por salir corriendo como loca desquiciada, maldición.

Ryoga era el chico más dulce que había conocido jamás, nadie me había tratado como él. Debido a mi… em, _situación_ , no había querido tener una relación con él, no quería ponerlo en peligro, pero no pude resistirme a esos ojos miel. Casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, ¡no podía creerlo! Y casi me da otro cuando me dijo que me quería presentar a su madre. Aun así, no podía evitar llenarme de celos cuando otras chicas estaban cerca de él, especialmente esa tal Akari. Fruncí el ceño al recordarla. Ella era la niña buena perfecta, con ese estúpido suéter y la recatada faldita tableada. Mientras que yo era todo lo contrario, pero claro, **yo** era el tipo de chica de Ryoga y era yo de la que él estaba enamorado.

 _«No por mucho…»_ me recordé amargamente. No podía evitar pensar que Ryoga me odiaría cuando se enterase de todo, pero sacudí la cabeza antes de que ese pensamiento me hiciese llorar, y, de hecho, ya tenía lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos. Seguí mi camino, sintiendo como diminutas y heladas gotas de agua golpeaban mi rostro, pues había comenzado a llover. Aceleré la marcha, preparándome mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de confesarle a mi novio, ¿me creería? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Me odiaría? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Tristemente, no tenía otra forma de mantenerlo a salvo…

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Guest:** OMG, ¡muchas gracias, encanto! Pues sí, se me ocurrió basarme en eso, pensé que sería gracioso xD. Me encanta que hayas entendido la referencia, ¡el Capitán América estaría orgulloso! Gracias a ti por leer y comentar :).

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Misterio, misterio, ¿quién será? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, divina!

 **Revontuli Amin:** Estás cerca, pero no mucho, ¡es todo lo que diré! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, cariño!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **20/5/18**

 **12:17 p.m.**


	9. ¿Qué me escondes?

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Demonika**

 **Under the rose** (HIM)

 **Capítulo 8:** **¿Qué me escondes?**

 **Gruñí** frustrado al pasearme por el apartamento como león enjaulado. Revolví mi cabello, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica. Saqué una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendí uno, dándole una calada.

Lo que decía el cuaderno de Anna no podía ser cierto, de ninguna manera.

Ella había descubierto un detalle sobre los crímenes que a mí se me había escapado: se centraban alrededor de tres locaciones particulares. La facultad de Ciencias Económicas de la universidad, el restaurante _Blue Crystals_ y el puesto de guardabosques de Aokigahara. Consiguió, vaya uno a saber cómo, listas de empleados y de alumnos, en ambas había un denominador común: _el apellido Kuonji_.

Ukyo trabajaba en el _Blue Crystals_ y estudiaba en la facultad de Ciencias Económicas, mientras que su hermano trabajaba en el tercer lugar. ¿Qué tendrían que ver esos dos en todo esto?

Me dejé caer en el sillón, todo aquello no podía ser cierto…pero eran demasiadas coincidencias. Recordé aquella vez en la que me encontré a Ukyo caminando sola de madrugada, como _huyó_ cuando yo la reconocí, su actitud extraña esa vez que mencioné mis anhelos de convertir al Asesino De Los Signos en un _best-seller_ policial. Joder, ¡incluso en el carnaval! ¿Cómo sabía que estaba yo allí si ella se hallaba en Osaka, a cinco horas de distancia de mí? ¿Tendría algo que ver ese incidente que tuve con Shinnosuke dónde aparentemente nos habíamos visto pero luego llegué a casa sin recordar nada de dicho encuentro?

Poniéndome a pensar en ello…uno de los boletines que pasaron en televisión decía que la policía especulaba la posibilidad de que el sospechoso fuera una mujer debido a que el asesino era muy organizado. Joder, decían que era porque a las chicas las habían asesinado con mucha saña, como si fuese personal. Por eso al principio se descartó la idea de un asesino en serie.

Aún así, ¿qué motivo tendría Ukyo para asesinar a todas esas chicas? ¡No tenía sentido! ¡Ella no conocía a ninguna de las-…!

 _«Anna»_ , recordé de pronto, _«Ukyo conocía a Anna»._

Dios, tuve que sentarme pesadamente en el sillón ante esa nueva información, ¡joder, joder, JODER! Creía que estaba por darme algo, mientras le daba una nerviosa calada a mi cigarrillo, que de fumarlo tan rápido ya se estaba terminando. Tiré la colilla en un cenicero cercano, casi sin preocuparme por apagarlo.

No… no podía ser. Mi dulce Ukyo no lo haría, ¡no tenía por qué! _«Yo siento cosas por ti, Ryoga… muchas cosas. No sabes lo celosa que me puse cuando escuché los rumores de que andabas con Anna…_ _lo aliviada que me sentí cuando escuché de tu boca que era sólo una amiga, que no estabas con ella…»_ , maldición, no. Ukyo no era así, ella no hubiera asesinado a Anna por celos. _«¿Dónde estaba Ukyo la noche que asesinaron a Anna? Claro, estaba conmigo… pero, ¿no había dicho que iría a Osaka? No, no, no…»_.

Me levanté con fastidio y ganas de escapar de mi propia mente. Me arrastré hasta la cocina, dónde bien sabía que en el fondo de alguno de los gabinetes Ranma y yo teníamos guardada una botella de Jack Daniels. Cuando di con ella, apenas atiné a poner todo en su lugar antes de prácticamente arrancarle la tapa y beber un trago, sin siquiera molestarme en buscar un vaso. La quemazón en la garganta me devolvió a la realidad y tosí un poco. _«Ukyo… tengo que hablar con Ukyo…»_ pensé con determinación. Sí, lo mejor era ir a verla para acabar con todo ese lío. Probablemente ella no tuviese nada que ver y sólo fuesen imaginaciones mías.

Noté que la situación me estaba cabreando bastante, por lo que me calcé la chaqueta y tomé mis llaves, estaba lloviendo afuera, pero era apenas un chispeo, no me importaba. Tal vez debería tomar la Ducati para llegar más rápido. Por si acaso y para prepararme para la conversación que iba a tener con mi _"novia"_ -gruñí ante la palabra-, tomé también otro trago de la botella, hice una mueca debido al escozor y volví a beber.

Maldije cuando oí que se largaba a llover con fuerza, por lo que fui a la sala y me dejé caer sentado en el sillón. Entre el desgaste emocional por el cabreo que traía y el alcohol que consumí me quedé dormido. Me desperté media hora más tarde, con alguien que tocaba impacientemente la puerta. Fui a abrir, bastante malhumorado porque el ruido me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando, al abrir, me encontré con mi novia del otro lado, empapada de pies a cabeza. En cuanto la vi frente a mí, con esa carita de susto, me sentí el rey de los imbéciles. ¿Realmente estaba por ir a casa del amor de mi vida a demandarle explicaciones después de haberme tomado Dios-sabe-cuántos tragos de Jack Daniels? Era un jodido idiota. No estaba en condiciones de nada, fijo que me largaba a llorar nada más verla de haber salido en el estado que estaba antes. Aparte de idiota, era patético.

Ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí y me abrazó, largándose a llorar en mi pecho. ¿Cómo podía estar enojado con ella? Tenía el cuerpo helado y su ropa estaba mojada, ¿acaso había corrido bajo la lluvia para venirse conmigo? Mientras acariciaba su cabello, noté que traía una mochila. ¿Se habría peleado con su hermano? La separé lentamente de mí y le acaricié la mejilla de modo reconfortante, para luego ayudarla a que se quitase la chaqueta mojada. Le sonreí.

Claro que sólo hasta que vi los moratones que le decoraban grotescamente los brazos, ¿¡qué demonios!? Juraría que esas marcas se parecían _demasiado_ a la morada silueta de un par de manos. ¿Alguien la había lastimado? ¿Por eso lloraba? ¿Por eso traía una mochila? ¿Huía? La verdad el imbécil que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a Ukyo, pagaría MUY caro por ello.

—No es nada… —trató de apaciguarme—. Es que… me caí —estaba mintiendo y yo lo sabía, pero sus siguientes palabras me acallaron—. ¿Ryoga? ¿Por qué hueles como a alcohol? ¿Acaso estuviste bebiendo?

—No —mentí con una sequedad que hizo parecer que decía la verdad—. ¿Qué te pasó en los brazos?

—Ya te dije que me caí —insistió, frunciendo el ceño.

Suspiré con una sonrisa triste. Éramos un par de mentirosos, ¿y esa charla que nos debíamos? Carajo, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de tenerla. Le dije que se diera un baño, que se iba a enfermar, ante lo que ella sonrió y me dijo que se había "olvidado" su pijama, que si le podía prestar alguno de mis sweaters. Sonreí cómplice y le dije que sí, que se fijase en mi cuarto si alguno "le quedaba".

—¿Ryoga? —me preguntó cuándo le di la espalda para ir a la cocina, me miraba coqueta y algo tímida por sobre su hombro, cosa que me hizo arquear una ceja en su dirección, siempre que se hacía la coqueta era para pedirme algo, lo cual me daba igual, le traería la maldita tumba de Tutankamón si ella me lo pedía, batió levemente las pestañas—. ¿No te quieres dar una ducha conmigo?

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? Sacudí la cabeza, no, aunque me hubiera encantado decirle que sí, yo estaba borracho y ella estaba lastimada. No era una buena idea. Le dije que no y me fui a la cocina a guardar la botella de Jack Daniels, luego me puse a preparar algo para comer. Hacía frío así que supuse que a Ukyo no le molestaría comer un poco de sopa miso con sobras de teriyaki de pollo.

Mientras revolvía la sopa ya con todos los ingredientes, pude escuchar el secador de cabello encenderse y poco después Ukyo vino a la cocina. Tenía una de mis camisetas de manga larga con el logo de _Rancid_ , la cual le quedaba preciosa. Se ofreció a vigilar la comida mientras yo me duchaba, dijo que suponía que me hacía falta y, siendo honesto, la verdad que era cierto.

La cena que siguió transcurrió en un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a romper.

Yo iba a dormir en el sillón de la sala, me pareció lo más adecuado, digo, tal vez lo mejor era separarnos por esa noche, pero, ¿creen que pude hacerlo cuando ella me pidió con los ojitos brillantes que la acompañase que no quería dormir sola? Malditos sean los encantos de Ukyo. Me deslicé debajo de los cobertores y ella me abrazó, por lo que no pude sino devolverle el abrazo.

—Pensé que me estabas pidiendo otra cosa —admití frunciendo el ceño, siendo que, en realidad, me hallaba aliviado de que no insistiese. No podría decirle que no para siempre.

—¿Exactamente qué clase de chica crees que soy, Hibiki? —demandó saber.

—Definitivamente no el tipo que pide que me duche con ella —contraataqué—. ¿Ya vas a explicarme qué bicho te picó?

Ella apartó la mirada y murmuró algo que no entendí. Al pedirle que lo repitiese, me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas listas para caerse. Fruncí el ceño, apartando sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

—Tengo miedo de que mañana… cuando sepas todo… ya no me quieras… —alcanzó a decir entre sollozos.

—Oye… —ella me rehuía la mirada, por lo que le sostuve la mejilla para hacer que me mirara—, oye no, no vuelvas a decir _o hacer_ cosas como esa, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando nosotros… um, hagamos _eso_ quiero que sea porque quieres hacerlo y porque me quieres a mí, no porque tienes miedo de que ya no te quiera más, ¿vale? Además, ¿dejar de quererte? ¿Qué tontería es esa? Yo te amo, Ukyo… si tú… no sé, te metiste en algo peligroso, yo te voy a ayudar a salir, ¿sí? —ella hizo una mueca—. Mi madre tiene un bufete de abogados que trabaja para nuestra empresa, pero tienes que decirme _cuál_ es el problema, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Viste algo que no debiste? ¿Sabes algo que la policía no? —sonrió con tristeza.

—Tú no podrás ayudarme, Ryoga —sentenció, antes de darse media vuelta, dándome la espalda.

La abracé por la espalda, apoyando el mentón en su hombro, para luego dejarle un beso en el cabello.

—No si no me dices qué sucede —no respondió y temí lo peor—. Ukyo… ¿lastimaste a alguien?

—No.

—¿Y Anna? —tragué con dificultad—. Ukyo, ¿mataste a Anna?

No sé muy bien qué reacción esperaba, pero no era la que recibí. Ukyo me pegó un codazo en el estómago, sacándome el aire y haciéndome soltarla cuando rodé de costado. Me miraba furibunda.

—¡¿Crees que lo hice?! ¿¡Crees que yo la maté!?

—Ukyo, cálmate… —intenté apaciguarla.

—¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Yo traté de salvarla, Ryoga! ¡Ella no tenía idea de _qué_ o con _quién_ se estaba metiendo! ¡Fui a su departamento y traté de advertirle que dejase la investigación! ¿Y sabes qué hizo tu querida amiga? ¡Se río en mi cara y me dijo que, en cuanto terminase su _pseudo_ -investigación iba a ir con la policía y te iba a contar todo!

—¿Qué hiciste tú? —la interrumpí, algo más recuperado del golpe.

—Le dije que no sabía lo que hacía y me fui, vine a verte. A la mañana siguiente apareció muerta, no tengo idea de que hacía en ese distrito… —las lágrimas caían nuevamente por sus ojos azules—, quise ayudarla… de verdad —dijo más en un susurro para sí misma que otra cosa.

Sin saber qué más hacer, acaricié su mejilla y le sonreí.

—Está bien, Ukyo, yo sé que lo intentaste.

Usualmente, verla vulnerable o tímida me daba ternura, porque rara vez sucedía. Viéndola así en ese momento, me preocupé, sintiéndome un idiota al darme cuenta de que, en parte, era mi culpa, ¿cómo pude dudar de ella?. No era propio de Ukyo estar así en absoluto y no sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor. Besé sus lágrimas y acaricié su cabello, tratando de apaciguarla en cierto modo.

—Mañana… —murmuró con suavidad.

—¿Qué, amor? —pregunté desconcertado separándome levemente de ella para poder verla a la cara.

—Mañana —repitió con más firmeza—. Te prometo que mañana temprano te lo contaré todo, hasta el último detalle —no me miraba, se ocupó jugueteando con los botones de mi pijama, cuando sus ojos azules finalmente me miraron sólo pude ver tristeza en ellos—. Mañana decidirás si quieres seguir siendo mi novio, ¿sí?

—Ukyo —quise corregirla, pero ella me tapó la boca con la palma de su mano.

—Mañana —declaró, antes de voltearse, dándome la espalda.

La abracé por la espalda y le besé el cabello. En lugar de respuestas tenía cada vez más preguntas, ¿qué habría Ukyo para sentirse tan mal al punto de que creía que yo ya no querría ser más su novio? Ella me dijo que no había lastimado a nadie, ¡incluso que había tratado de proteger a Anna! ¿Qué debía pensar? ¿Qué era cómplice forzada del asesino o una mierda así? Si la forzaron no era su culpa.

Rato más tarde, ella dormía pacíficamente mientras que yo fumaba un cigarrillo frente a la ventana abierta, el frío me molestaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Esperaba que la nicotina durmiera mi confusión, al menos por un rato, pero, la verdad, que no estaba funcionando. Apagué la colilla contra el alfeizar de la ventana tras mi última calada, lo sé, es un mal hábito. Fruncí el ceño al ver algunas marcas quemadas en la pintura producto de anteriores cigarrillos. En el fondo de mi mente pensé que tendría que darles una mano de pintura, porque si el apartamento no estaba intacto no nos devolverían el depósito a Ranma y a mí cuando nos mudemos, bah, de todas formas faltaba mucho, apenas iba en mi primer año de universidad y faltaban muchas quemaduras por aparecer en esa ventana.

Miré por sobre mi hombro a Ukyo, quién dormía pacíficamente. En algún punto de la noche, había rodado hasta quedar mirándome en lugar de mirar a la pared. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos y el largo cabello castaño revuelto sobre las mantas y la almohada. Una sonrisa escapó de mis labios. Ella era completamente adorable. Cerré la ventana, para luego sentarme al borde de la cama y acariciarle la mejilla.

 _«Mía…»_ pensé con determinación, _«Mi Ukyo…»_ , terminé eligiendo en el proceso mi respuesta ante lo que acontecería a la mañana siguiente.

Ni el propio Lucifer sería capaz de separarme de mi amor…

 **Vale, vale no había actualizado en meses, pero sólo porque la universidad no me ha soltado :'v. He aquí un capítulo, espero tener el próximo lo antes posible.**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Guest:** Yo amo fuerte que me dejes reviews :3. Omg, me encanta saber que te gustaron las canciones, tal vez debería hacer un playlist, como para Realidades de Cirstal xD. También amo el amor de estos dos, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, encanto!

 **BustamanteKayla:** Veremos, veremos… pronto se sabrá… ¡gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa!

 **Revontuli Amin:** Pronto conoceremos la verdad sobre nuestra castaña preferida, ¡lo aseguro! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, divina!

 **Andy Saotome Tendo:** Puede ser, puede ser, ¿será? Pronto lo descubriremos, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, diosa!

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Paciencia, paciencia, en menos de lo que esperas conocerás toooda la verdad sobre Ukyo y su hermano, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, cariño!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **05/09/18**

 **09:37 p.m.**


	10. Secretos de Familia

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Demonika**

* * *

 **Media Verónica** (Andrés Calamaro)

 **Capítulo 9:** **Secretos de familia.**

 **Cuando** volví a mi habitación para despertar a Ukyo y así desayunar, noté que estaba llorando, pues la escuchaba sollozar bajito. Primero pensé que tenía una pesadilla, ya que estaba de espaldas a mí y no podía ver si estaba dormida o no. Me acerqué con cautela y me senté al borde de la cama, causando que ella se diera la vuelta para mirarme con brusquedad. Se sentó y empezó a apartarse las lágrimas a manotazos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté tomándola en brazos.

—No lo sé —contestó en asustadizo murmullo, antes de ponerse a llorar en mi hombro—, me desperté y me puse a llorar, me duele el estómago también…

—Debes estar estresada —comenté, recordando cuando más de una vez había yo mismo había tenido calambres estomacales por culpa de los estúpidos nervios—. ¿Quieres comer o tomar algo?

—Tengo el estómago cerrado —contestó, separándose de mí— y la boca seca…

—Te voy a traer algo de agua —contesté—. Recuéstate, no quiero desmayos —bromeé y ella sonrió débilmente.

Tras traerle un vaso de agua e insistir en que comiese aunque fuese unos mordisquitos de unas magdalenas de vainilla, me senté junto a ella en la cama.

—Supongo que quieres respuestas —murmuró.

—Podemos tomarnos tooodooo el día —murmuré de vuelta, alargando la "o", luego le volví a sonreír.

Ella sonrío levemente de vuelta, sin que la alegría llegase a sus ojos y se acurrucó contra mí. En vista de que no hablaríamos por un buen rato, tomé mi teléfono de la mesita de noche y lo encendí.

—Dime, Ryoga, ¿crees en fantasmas? —preguntó ella.

—Umm… algo —admití, sin mucho compromiso, mientras chequeaba mis e-mails, no había muchas cosas importantes, sólo un par comunicados de la universidad y algo de correo basura.

—Esa es una respuesta muy vaga —me regañó ella—. Pero dime… ¿qué hay de demonios? ¿Crees en ellos?

Me tensé ante esa pregunta. En mi casa tuve una formación católica bastante completa, después de todo. Por instinto, me llevé la mano al pecho, dónde, bajo mi camisa de pijama, tenía colgada una cruz de plata que me había mandado mi tía desde Italia, mi madre me la había dado la última vez que fui a visitarla. Según la carta que Tía Paulette envió con el regalo, era porque me mudaba a estudiar a la universidad, pero como cuando ella se enteró yo ya me había mudado, mandó el paquete a casa de mi madre, porque no conocía mi nueva dirección.

—En eso sí, definitivamente —aprobé.

—Mi padre era cazador de demonios…. —contó, esquivando mi mirada.

—Ukyo, no juegues con eso —la regañé con fastidio.

Ella sólo me miró enojada e hizo amago de levantarse, pero la detuve de la cintura. Volteó su rostro en mi dirección, permitiéndome ver perfectamente el dolor y la furia nublar sus bellos ojos azules. Lo que me estaba diciendo era una locura… pero, ¿parecía tener sentido? Uh, si me lo ponía a pensar… bueno, me hacía dar vueltas la cabeza.

—¿Cazador de demonios, dices? —pregunté.

—Sí, negocio familiar…

—Pensé que el okonomiyaki era el negocio familiar —bromeé, haciéndola sonreír.

—También —la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro—. Crees que estoy loca, ¿no?

—No —le aseguré enseguida, levantando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, ella se inclinó ante mi toque—. Supongo que es más un alivio —sopesé en voz alta—, yo, como sabes, creo que en demonios por mi religión, la idea de que haya alguien que se encargue de cazar a esos seres… —miré a un lado, aún pensativo, sin terminar la oración—, pero sígueme contando, ¿eres cazadora también? —pregunté, sin poder evitar que un tono socarrón se colase en mi voz, usualmente era muy tímido, pero con Ukyo me desinhibía de manera increíble.

—¿Por qué me miras como si me fueras a comer? —preguntó en un tono socarrón más obvio que el mío—, y, contestando tu pregunta, no. Ni yo, ni Shinnosuke somos cazadores… es una historia larga la que tiene mi familia y es bastante trágica, pero te la contaré, si quieres, ¿estás listo? —asentí con la cabeza, sin decir una palabra—. Muy bien, como te decía, mi padre era cazador de demonios, no sé cómo se metieron él y mi abuelo en el negocio, pero sé que así conoció a mi madre… ella era un ángel caído.

—¿Ángel caído? —repetí, dándole vueltas a lo que se refería.

—Es más común de lo que crees, la caída de un ángel sucede cuando este se rebela o rompe las reglas, en el caso de mi madre, ella se rebeló —ante mi mirada curiosa, ella se explayó más—. Quería hacer las cosas diferentes a cómo lo dictan allá arriba, ya sabes, hacer una diferencia, ¿sí me entiendes? —preguntó, pero no esperó mi respuesta, su vista estaba perdida en el pasado, en el antes—. Ellos se casaron —sonrió—, eran cazadores juntos, Papi siempre decía que al abuelo no le agradaba Mami, pero que no pudo evitar adorarla… ella era así.

—Si era como tú, no tengo la menor duda, bebé… —contesté, mientras nos acomodábamos en la cama, yo contra el respaldo y ella contra mi pecho.

—Así hallaron a Shinnosuke, en una cacería, él es hijo de un demonio y una humana, pero lo adoptaron tras acabar con su padre —frunció el ceño—. Mami lo conocía, habían servido juntos, pero se volvió malo —me miró—. Los ángeles caídos no son muy diferentes de los humanos, los hay buenos y los hay malos. Si son buenos, pueden volver al cielo cuando mueran y resumir sus tareas, pero si son malos se convierten en demonios y quedan atrapados en la Tierra.

—Demonios… —solté.

—Sí, demonios.

—No preguntaba, estaba maldiciendo —la corregí, arqueando una ceja, antes de echarnos a reír—. ¿Qué pasó luego?

—Decidieron quedarse con Shinnosuke para que tuviera una familia, sólo era un bebé de cuatro años, así que se retiraron del negocio y dos años después me tuvieron a mí —se volvió a poner triste—. Mami murió protegiéndonos de un demonio que quería vengarse, cuando yo tenía doce. Luego, dos años después, cuando tenía catorce, murió Papi, Shinnosuke ya tenía veinte así que tomó mi tutela y me cuidó. Es el mejor hermano que pude tener, lo quiero tanto…

—Ukyo, amor, lo siento tanto-… alto —me auto-interrumpí—. Tu mamá murió hace seis años y tu papá hace cuatro, ¿no fuiste a verlos este mismo fin de semana?

—Fui a visitar sus tumbas —contestó entre sollozos—. ¡Ryoga, los extraño tanto! ¡Nunca podrás conocerlos! ¡Te hubieran adorado! Especialmente mi mamá…

No pude sino abrazarla contra mi pecho, murmurando palabras de consuelo entre su cabello.

Golpearon la puerta.

Gruñí, prometiéndole a mi amada que sólo sería un momento. Al separarme de ella, tuve una sensación extraña, como un mal presentimiento. Decidí no darle importancia y fui a la puerta, encontrándome con Shinnosuke, que estaba con el rostro bañado en preocupación. Me explicó rápidamente que ayer había ido a por Ukyo, sin recordar muy bien por qué, y no la halló, en el restaurante tampoco apareció así que esperaba que estuviese conmigo. Lo tranquilicé y le dije que ella estaba bien, incluso pensando que tal vez se sentiría mejor con su hermano cerca suyo. Así que le hice pasar y le guíe hasta mi habitación. Claro que, antes de llegar, nos encontramos a Ukyo volviendo al cuarto toda temblorosa y agarrándose de la pared.

—Uhh, Ryoga, cre-creo que me ha caído mal el desayuno… —parpadeó perpleja—. ¿Shinnosuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Volteé a ver a Shinnosuke, sólo para ser recibido con un puñetazo que me tiró hacia atrás, haciéndome golpear la espalda con la pared y caer sentado al suelo, agarrándome la cara. El idiota me había roto la nariz.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste!? —me gritó Shinnosuke, levantándome de la camisa con brusquedad.

Años de entrenamiento en artes marciales y peleas con mi mejor amigo hicieron que mi primer reflejo, en lugar de pedirle a Shinnosuke que me soltara, fuera estrellar mi frente contra la suya para obligarlo a retroceder. No esperaba que tuviera la cabeza más dura que Ranma.

—Hijo de tu… —lo escuché murmurar, mientras se agarraba la frente, me miró furioso, para luego quedarse clavado en su lugar con los ojos fijos en mi pecho. Arqueé una ceja y eché una miradita, sólo para ver que lo que él miraba era mi cruz de plata. No me sorprendió demasiado.

—¡Ryoga! ¡¿Estás bien?! —me preguntó mi Ukyo, aún sosteniéndose de la pared y con la preocupación pintada en la cara, miró mal a Shinnosuke—. ¡¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?!

—Ukyo… —me tocó a mí ser el sorprendido cuando, al querer acercármele noté que tenía moretones en los muslos bastante parecidos a los que había visto en sus brazos la noche anterior—. Ukyo, ¿cuándo te pasó eso?

Ella me miró sin entender, para luego mirar sus muslos y jadear. Me lanzó una mirada de susto y luego se dirigió a su hermano.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Él no fue!

—No lo defiendas, si él no fue, ¿entonces quién sí?

Eso me enfureció pero una persona cruzó por mi mente y me tranquilicé un poco. Nyoko. ¿Cómo me sentiría yo si fuese a la casa del novio de Nyoko y me la encontrara toda moreteada y quejándose de que se siente mal? Bueno, yo también pensaría cualquier cosa. Shinnosuke no me conocía bien así que no podía culparlo, aunque mi nariz había comenzado a palpitar, dejando que un adormecimiento se apoderase de la zona lastimada. Traté de respirar profundo para calmarme y pensar claro pero sólo conseguí que un inmundo sabor a sangre me llenase la boca. Tosí cuando me dieron arcadas.

—Llévate a Ukyo a la cama —le ordené a Shinnosuke—. Yo voy un momento al baño.

Me marché sin esperar respuesta y, una vez frente al lavabo, me enjuagué la boca varias veces para quitarme el mal sabor. Luego me limpié cuidadosamente la sangre de la nariz con una gasa, la zona ya se había adormecido por completo, tal vez debería ir a ver a un doctor. Para cuando volví a la habitación, Ukyo estaba acostada y su hermano estaba sentado al borde de la cama.

—Shinnosuke va a disculparse contigo —me informó mi novia en cuanto entré, frunció los labios—. Te va a llevar al médico para que te vean, venga, vayan.

Aunque tratamos bastante de alegar que no era necesario, a los diez minutos estábamos en el auto de Shinnosuke camino al hospital. Ukyo se quedó en cama, descansando. La verdad no sentía ningún deseo de estar en compañía de mi cuñado por más que entendía sus motivos. No se escuchaba más que las ocasionales indicaciones del GPS.

—Yo… —quiso decir y, la verdad, sonaba apenado, pero no le dejé terminar.

—Nunca la lastimaría —le dije fastidiado—. Preferiría comer veneno —dictaminé.

—Lo siento —me dijo con sinceridad.

Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Tengo una hermana también, puedo entenderlo.

—Oh… um, ¿qué tanto te dijo Ukyo sobre…?

—Lo suficiente —le interrumpí—. Sé que tus padres adoptivos eran cazadores y que eres medio demonio por parte de tu papá —sonrió de lado ante mis palabras.

—Les debo mucho a ellos. Yo odiaba a mi padre biológico, ¿sabes? La única razón por la que me tuvo fue porque quería un heredero que lo vengara en caso de que algún cazador lo asesinase. Irónicamente eso sucedió, si me hubiera cuidado mejor tal vez las cosas serían diferentes.

* * *

En cuanto me curaron, le pedí a Shinnosuke que me dejara en la tienda cerca de casa, dónde compré algo de cenar. Él se volvió a su departamento, encomendándome que cuidase bien de su hermanita. Caminé, recibiendo algunas miradas extrañadas de la gente que pasaba. Supuse que se debía al vendaje que cruzaba mi tabique y que la zona debía de estar hinchada. Llegué a casa, sólo para encontrarme a Ukyo sentada en el sillón, envuelta en una manta y mirando la televisión.

—Hola, hermosa —saludé, antes de darle un beso en los labios—. Pasé por la farmacia y te compré algo de medicina.

—Genial, ¿y Shinnosuke?

—Dijo que mañana trabaja temprano y se fue a casa después de dejarme cerca —conté sentándome a su lado—. Tienes mejor color —comenté, quitándome la chaqueta.

—Y tú estás helado —se quejó, al abrazarme—. ¿Subo la temperatura del termostato?

—Por favor. Oye, pasé por la tienda también, traje algo ligero de comer para que no te siente mal.

—Es lindo que cuides así de mí —sonrió ella al volver a sentarse junto a mí.

—¿Sabes? Es fácil imaginar que simplemente vives aquí.

—No creo que a Ranma le agrade eso —se río.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

—Hablando del rey de Roma —mascullé antes de contestar—. ¿Ranma? ¿Qué hay?

Ukyo se levantó del sillón, recogiendo la bolsa que yo había dejado en la mesita y fue a la cocina mientras yo charlaba animadamente con Ranma. Él decía que ya estaba harto de estar en su casa porque sus padres y la familia de Akane estaban presionándolos para "formalizaran" aún más su relación, sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

Tras desearle buena suerte y cortar la comunicación, me pregunté cuál sería el verdadero significado de eso, ¿qué rayos querían? ¿Qué Ranma y Akane se casaran? ¿Qué vivieran juntos? No es que me preocupara mucho lo que hiciera mi amigo, es sólo que él pagaba la mitad de la renta, el dinero tampoco era problema, pero sería un gran dolor de cabeza para mi madre hacer el papeleo. Debo admitir, que tampoco era tan independiente como parecía, porque, aunque realizaba parte del trabajo administrativo de la empresa que mi madre me enviaba por mail, no era tanto la paga.

Mi madre insistió en un aumento, pero yo quería arreglármelas sólo. Por eso ambos fingíamos que yo no sabía que ella mandaba dinero extra para pagar por la comida y los materiales de estudio. Me sentía mal al recordarlo.

—Sé que no hace mucho que somos novios y por eso sería apresurado vivir juntos —me contestó ella cuando le conté la situación al cenar, omitiendo la parte del dinero extra, claro está—, pero a la mayoría lo que le cuesta es dejar la seguridad de la casa de sus padres y tomar responsabilidades, creo que ya hemos hecho esa parte, ¿no? El problema es que si Ranma y Akane se mudan juntos me daría pena dejar a Shampoo solita.

—Nunca te pregunté por qué no vives con tu hermano.

—Deseo de independencia, supongo —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. No solo mía, Shinnosuke dependía mucho de mí, lo cual no es sano.

—Por favor, no me digas que tiene "complejo de hermana".

—¡Eww, no! ¡Malpensado! —me regañó lanzándome una cuchara, sí, una cuchara—. De hecho… —sopesó—, él creía que Akane era linda, pero se está viendo con una compañera de trabajo, ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah, sí! Kogane Masushi. Si él pregunta, yo no sé eso, ¿va? Sólo la conozco porque me la encontré un día que fui a buscarlo para almorzar y ella me preguntó si yo era su novia. Es muy linda y fue educada conmigo. Pareció _demasiado_ aliviada cuando le dije que era la hermana de Shinnosuke. Como sea, parece buena chica.

Terminamos de comer y lavamos la loza. Luego, antes de acostarnos, sugerí ver una película, pero cuando estábamos a la mitad de la misma, Ukyo volteó a verme

—¿Ryoga?

—Dime, amor.

—A-aún hay algo que tienes que saber… de lo que estaba contando, sobre mi familia y los cazadores… Esto, um, tiene que ver con el Asesino de los Signos.

—¿Qué es?

Las luces se apagaron de golpe antes de que Ukyo pudiese terminar la frase, haciéndome maldecir.

—Mierda, ¿y ahora qué diablos pasa?

—Voy por unas velas.

—Ten cuidado, están en el cajón de los cubiertos y los fósforos junto a la estufa. Tomaré la linterna y saldré al pasillo para ver si es corte general.

El piso en el que vivía tenía seis departamentos, pero sólo la mitad estaba ocupados desde que la señora Maki, una amable ancianita que cada fin de semana tenía a sus nietos de visita, se mudó al piso inferior. Mis otros vecinos consistía en un chico antisocial que jamás habría la puerta y una abogada de unos treinta años bastante amable y bonita: la señorita Miyazaki. Y hablando de ella…

—¡Hola, Ryoga-kun! ¿Tampoco tienes luz, querido?

Su aspecto coqueto y su familiaridad para conmigo me recordaba mucho a mi propia madre.

—No, señora. Estaba viendo si era un corte general.

—Oh, lo es cariño, desde la ventana de mi apartamento se ve la calle de enfrente, está toda la cuadra sin luz, ¿qué raro, verdad? Debe ser por las recientes tormentas, porque no creo que haya algún corte programado hoy desde la central de luz.

—Sí —concordé—, no había. ¿Tiene velas? Si no, puedo prestarle unas.

—Oh, qué chico tan dulce, pero no, gracias, con mi linternita me las apaño bien, además ya me iba —explicó, gesticulando hasta su bolso.

—Por favor, déjeme acompañarla aunque sea hasta las escaleras, es un poco peligroso que salga sola.

Dicho y hecho, la acompañé hasta la salida, donde un auto blanco casi no discernible entre la oscuridad esperaba a mi vecina. Ella saludó al conductor, que le hizo luces con los faros delanteros.

—Parece que mis amigas de la universidad ya están aquí, gracias por acompañarme, Ryoga-kun, ¡nos vemos!

Fue la última vez, que vi a mi vecina.

A día de hoy, la licenciada en leyes Saya Miyazaki figura como desaparecida. Nunca supe qué le pasó, tampoco supe si fue o no el Asesino de los Signos. Ella era castaña, concordaba con el tipo. En fin, es un misterio sin resolver.

No pienso tanto en ello, ya que hay otro evento que mi cerebro cataloga de mayor importancia al recordar esa noche. Volví a subir al apartamento y cuando ya estaba por el pasillo, escuché un grito femenino proveniente de mi departamento.

—¡Ukyo! —chillé.

Entré como alma que lleva el diablo, llamando su nombre. Me la encontré en la habitación, hecha una bolita debajo de las sábanas, toda temblorosa y asustada.

—¿Ukyo? ¡Ukyo! ¡Dios, contéstame! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? —exclamé cuando al apartar las sábanas ella no hacía más que gritar horrorizada—. ¡Ukyo, ¿no ves que soy yo?! ¡Soy Ryoga! —traté de aplacarla, haciendo que la linterna iluminase mi rostro.

Esa última aclaración pareció hacerla entrar en razón, dejó de gritar y en su lugar se aferró a mí como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—E-El Asesino de los Signos es un demonio… —narró en un horrorizado susurro—, eso era lo que quería decirte. No es cualquier demonio, es el que mató a mi Papá, nos ha perseguido a mí y a Shinnosuke desde entonces. Traté de cazarlo hace una o dos noches, se había metido en un club a buscar vaya uno a saber qué, logré sacarlo al callejón de la parte de atrás pero mi hermano se apareció antes de que pudiera hacer nada y el desgraciado me atacó, por eso estoy toda lastimada.

—¿Ukyo…? —solté sin saber qué más decir.

—Hay… algo más. El demonio usa los rostros de los difuntos para presentarse ante los humanos, acabo de verlo y ya sé el rostro de quién usa —ante esa revelación, apenas sí pude soltar el aire que no sabía que contenía, cuando lo hice, salió como un pesado jadeo.

—¿…Quién? —fue todo lo que pude decir.

Ella ahogó un sollozo.

—Lleva el rostro de mi madre…

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Saritanimelove:** He aquí la respuesta, ¿qué te pareció? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, cariño!

 **Revontuli Amin:** Me agrada volver :). ¿Qué te pareció la confesión de Ukyo? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, encanto!

 **Lily Tendo89:** Espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez y que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **25/09/18**

 **05:16 p.m.**


	11. Quiero verte sonreír

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Demonika**

* * *

 **Cae el sol** (Airbag)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:** **Quiero verte sonreír sin que tengas que mentir…**

— _Lleva el rostro de mi madre…_

Miré estupefacto a la temblorosa muchacha frente a mí, estaba por preguntarle algo, realmente no recuerdo bien qué, cuando un golpe contra la ventana nos asustó. Me acerqué a ver a través del vidrio pese a sus ruegos que me pedían lo contrario. Una enfermiza curiosidad nació en mí.

Quería ver al demonio con mis propios ojos.

No por ver al ente en sí, no, lo que realmente quería ver era el rostro que portaba. Quería saber cómo lucía la madre de Ukyo, es decir, mi suegra. O cómo lució estando viva, mejor dicho. Me tomó unos minutos, pero pude comenzar a distinguir una figura agazapada en la calle, entrecerré los ojos para verla mejor, sólo para notar espantado que un par de ojos azules me devolvía la mirada con avidez. El escalofrío que me recorrió cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron fue tal, que cerré las cortinas más rápido de lo que toma parpadear y me senté en la cama junto a Ukyo.

—¿Ry-Ryoga? —tartamudeó ella, acercándose a mí y poniéndome la mano en el hombro—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Ni yo mismo había notado que respiraba pesado y con dificultad. Traté de calmarme y, cuando no pude hacerlo, tomé a Ukyo en brazos, sentándola en mi regazo y abrazándola como si la vida se me fuese en ello.

—Lo… Lo siento —dije entre jadeos—. Da… Dame un minuto a-así, por… por favor…

Ella correspondió abrazándome fuertemente por los hombros. Bien, mejor así, necesitaba sentirla cerca, que estaba conmigo… que ella estaba _a salvo_. Sollozó contra mi hombro mientras yo aún batallaba para normalizar mi respiración y tranquilizar el frenético latido de mi corazón.

—Esto es justamente lo que no quería que pasara… —se lamentó—. Traté de alejarte para que no tuvieras que pasar por esto, pero soy una maldita perra egoísta y te arrastré a este desastre conmigo, debería… debería dejarte ir, Ryoga —comenzó a llorar con ganas, aferrándose a mí, que estaba congelado por sus palabras—. ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Simplemente, no puedo! Por favor…, por favor, ¡Ryoga no me sueltes!

—No me creo físicamente capaz de hacer eso —contradije, un poco más calmado, en un susurro.

—Tengo miedo, miedo de alejarte, pero también tengo miedo de perderte… Ryoga, si algo te pasase… —quise contradecirla, decirle que dejase de decir tonterías, pero la adrenalina provocada por aquel simple cruce de miradas me había hecho dar cuenta del peligro real en el que estábamos, ¿no era ella la que había dicho que aquel demonio no era otro que el Asesino de los Signos? ¿Y que había matado a su padre, también? —. No creo que pueda soportarlo… ¡por favor, perdóname, Ryoga!

—Saldremos de esta —dije ignorando su disculpa, yo no tenía nada que perdonarle, aunque ni yo me creía mis palabras sobre encontrar una solución, siendo sincero—. No sé cómo, pero lo haremos.

—De verdad espero que tengas razón… —lamentó contra mi hombro—. En serio, _en serio_ , espero que podamos salir de este lío. Ryo-Ryoga… si no quieres seguir con esto lo entenderé, no me va a agradar pero lo entenderé.

—¿Realmente crees que te dejaría lidiar con esto sola?

—No estoy sola, tengo a Shinnosuke, no te quedes conmigo por culpa –retrucó.

—Oye, no —contradije tomando su rostro entre mis manos—, yo te amo, si es por protegerte no me importa nada. Tú dices que no crees poder soportar si algo me pasase, pues yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

—Justo eso me temía —se quejó separándose de mí.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y fuimos a recoger lo que había quedado de cuando estábamos viendo la película y, viendo lo tensa que estaba mi novia, decidí iniciar conversación.

—Umm, ¿Ukyo? Esto te va a sonar raro, pero, ¿tienes una foto de tu madre?

—Sí, en mi teléfono —contestó enseguida—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres verla? ¿Para qué? —diablos, ¿soy yo o ella sonaba un _poquito_ a la defensiva?

—Sólo tengo curiosidad…

Ella no me contestó más, en su lugar, sacó su teléfono celular y tecleó en él unos momentos, para luego darlo vuelta, dejándome ver la imagen de una mujer de no más de treinta años, con largo cabello castaño y ojos azules, sosteniendo un gran ramo de flores mientras le sonreía a la cámara. Junto a ella, estaba un hombre de la misma edad, de cabello negro y barba, ojos marrones, asumí que era el padre de Ukyo.

—Es hermosa… como tú —fue todo lo que pude decir, haciéndola sonreír.

—Siempre que estoy triste, miro esta foto para sentirme mejor, ¡y funciona! Es… raro, ¿no?

—Es tierno —corregí—. Cuando yo estoy triste como helado de menta granizado mientras miro _Mentes Criminales_ —arqueó una ceja, divertida—. ¿Qué puedo decir? El buen Doctor Spencer Reid siempre me pone de buenas.

—Vale, eso es demasiado específico, ¿cómo es que recién me entero?

—Porque cuando estás cerca nunca estoy triste.

—¡Tonto! —me acusó riéndose, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

Así quería verla, riéndose, _feliz._ Sin importar lo que nos deparase, yo sólo quería que estuviera contenta y a salvo.

—Oye, ¿no prefieres que durmamos en la sala? No es que esté asustado ni nada… pero, ya sabes… —divagué, pero Ukyo me interrumpió, tapándome la boca.

—Me parece una excelente idea.

Sin decir nada más, sacamos unas mantas y almohadas de mi habitación y las llevamos al sofá de la sala, que es bastante grande, así que dormiríamos cómodos. Aunque hasta a mí me pareció paranoico, en cuanto terminamos de buscar las cosas, cerré la ventana, poniéndole la traba y le eché llave a la puerta del cuarto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté arropado, pero solo en el sofá y con el olor al desayuno revoloteando en el aire. Curioso, me levanté encontrándome a Ukyo de espaldas a mí en la cocina. La saludé, cosa que la hizo voltear a verme, sonrió.

—Buen día, guapo —me dijo, antes de darme un beso en la mejilla—. Te hice panqueques.

—Genial. ¿Segura que no quieres vivir conmigo para siempre?

—No vuelvas a preguntar eso —me regañó—. O tendré que echar a Ranma y adueñarme de su cuarto.

—O podrías dormir conmigo… —comenté, antes de llevarme un trozo de panqueque a la boca.

Desayunamos charlando tranquilos, y, tras lavar la loza, nos sentamos con nuestras respectivas actividades en la mesa de la cocina. Ukyo adelantaba algo de tarea de la universidad, mientras que yo, que hace rato la había terminado, tecleaba algunas ideas en mi laptop para comenzar a escribir la novela.

—Así que… ¿cómo vas a escribir a la yo de la novela? —comentó ella, mientras delineaba con resaltador un párrafo de su fotocopia —arqueé una ceja, curioso de por qué me preguntaba, ella pareció interpretar mi expresión pues añadió: —Pregunto porque nunca me hablas de eso y, ya que soy tu _musa_ , creo que tengo derecho a saber. ¿Seré bonita en la novela? ¿Ya elegiste mi nombre ficticio?

—Ya eres hermosa en la vida real, ¿qué más quieres? —reclamé.

—Ser bonita en la ficción también —retrucó.

—Pues… para las descripciones lo pensaba así como que actor o actriz me gustaría que interpretase al personaje si en lugar de libro fuera una película —expliqué—. _Fairuza Balk_ de joven, digamos, a los veinte años cuando actuó en _Jóvenes Brujas_ , se vería bien haciendo de ti. Y para el nombre… pues estoy entre Ichika con los kanjis para "Mil flores" o Niko con el kanji para "dos corazones".

—Me gusta más el primero, ¿te puede interpretar Taylor Lautner? —arqueé una ceja—. ¿Eso es un no? ¿Tom Cruise? —no contesté—. ¡Ay, ya sé! ¡Chris Evans! ¿No? Um, bueno, ¿ya elegiste nombre?

—No, aún estoy en eso.

El teléfono de Ukyo nos interrumpió, era una llamada de Shinnosuke, preguntándole cómo seguía, ella le contestó que estaba bien y que, de hecho, pasaría a verlo para almorzar juntos. Me retiré de la cocina para que pudiera hablar tranquila con su hermano.

Fui hasta mi habitación y busqué algo de ropa en el closet ya que me iba a dar una ducha. Entonces paré en seco, notando que la ventana estaba entreabierta, ¿no la había cerrado? ¿Y la puerta? Ay dios, ¿no le había puesto llave? Ukyo se acercó a preguntarme algo, por lo que le explique la situación, tratando de no asustarla.

—¿Tú abriste, Ukyo? —negó con la cabeza—. Ay, vamos, miénteme, al menos —me quejé.

—Ryoga, este lugar ya no es seguro… —lamentó—. El demonio te tiene en la mira porque estás conmigo, ¡perdón!

—Ukyo, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te disculpes? —tomé sus manos y suspiré cansinamente, ésta repetitiva discusión se estaba poniendo cada vez más tediosa—. Lo que sea que pase de ahora en más me concierne también, porque tú, Ukyo Kuonji, _me importas_. Si querías alejarme lo hubieras pensado antes, ahora no me alejaré de ti, ¿entiendes?

Ella me abrazó y devolví el gesto. Sabía que estaba en todo su derecho de preocuparse por mi seguridad, pero también yo estaba en el mío de hacer lo mismo por ella. Con algo de tristeza, se separó de mí, murmurando que se iba a duchar y a cambiar de ropa, todavía estaba usando uno de mis suéteres, para ir a ver a su hermano. La vi tomar su mochila y salir de la puerta de la habitación, me quedé quieto hasta que escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse suavemente.

Me dejé caer en la cama, pasándome la mano entre el cabello y tironeando de manera leve mis mechones. Todo la situación era un lío tremendo, si el demonio ya tenía fichado mi departamento, lo más probable era que la casa de las chicas también, aunque en ese caso habría problema, ya que Akane seguía con su familia en Nerima y Shampoo en Beijing con Mousse.

—Ryoga, ya tienes el baño si te quieres bañar, um, ¿Ryoga, estás bien?

—Ukyo… —la miré unos momentos, tomando una drástica decisión—. ¿Quieres ir a un hotel conmigo?

Ella se quedó quieta unos momentos, para luego… ¿sonrojarse profundamente?

—Um, y… ¿para qué o qué? —preguntó jugueteando con los dedos y evitando mirarme—. Digo, Ryoga a mí no me molesta si nos quedamos aquí… ¡en serio! Es sólo que… aún tengo que pasar por la farmacia y…

—¿De qué hablas? —la interrumpí, sin entenderle—. ¿Cómo nos vamos a quedar aquí? ¿No dijiste que era peligroso? —se me calentó la cara cuando me di cuenta de a qué se refería ella, me oculté entre mis manos—. ¡Yo no estaba hablando de _eso_!

—Emm… sí, sí, ya lo sabía —aclaró, tras una pequeña tos incómoda—. Como sea, ¿por qué no hablo con Shinnosuke primero? —sugirió.

—Me parece bien, ¿me doy una ducha y te llevo? —asintió con la cabeza y le sonreí—. Todo estará bien, Ukyo, lo prometo.

Un par de horas más tarde, me encontré sentado en mi cama, me temblaban las manos y me costaba tragar mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado del teléfono que sostenía junto a mi oreja. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa sobre lo que nos perseguía a mí y a Ukyo, debía hacer una llamada importante.

— _¿Hola? —_ contestó finalmente.

—Hola, Mamá…

— _¡Chérie, qué lindo que me llames! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Ukyo? —_ después de contarle sobre mi novia, Mamá se quedó encantada con ella aunque ni siquiera la había conocido aún.

—Estamos bien, pero, em, me voy a ir de viaje unos días, sólo quería avisarte, así que si me necesitas llámame al celular —avisé.

— _¿De viaje? Bueno, no tienes clases, así que creo que está bien, ¿a dónde irás?_

—A cualquier lado menos aquí —contesté.

— _Con ese asesino suelto me parece lo mejor, ¿qué está haciendo la policía que no lo atrapa? Pruebas insuficientes mi-… —_ se auto-interrumpió a media frase—. _Oye, ¿irá Ukyo contigo?_ —me congelé en mi lugar, esa era la pregunta que más me temía, no era el mejor mentiroso, ¿qué decir?

—Esto… um, ¿no? —la verdad respondí lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

— _¡¿Cómo de que no?! ¿Cómo puedes dejar a tu novia sola en la ciudad con ese asesino mata mujeres dando vueltas? ¡Ryoga Jacques Hibiki! —_ hice una mueca al escuchar mi nombre completo—. _¡Yo no te eduqué así!_

—Mamá… tranquilízate, por favor, si tanto te molesta, la invitaré a que me acompañe…

— _Así está mejor, ¿quieres que te mande dinero? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Por qué no usas la tarjeta de crédito que te regalé en Navidad? Nunca la usas._

—Tengo algunos ahorros, pero no es mala idea, aunque tampoco quiero gastar tanto, digo, las dos habitaciones… —divagué.

— _¿Dos? —interrumpió—. Ryoga, tienes dieciocho años, ¡no te voy a decir nada si compartes cuarto con tu novia! Sólo usa protección, ya sabes._

—¡Mamá! —me quejé—. Pero, como sea, si te hace feliz…

— _Cariñito, tengo una reunión con unos inversionistas en unos minutos, te llamaré luego cuando esté en casa, ¿está bien?_

—Está bien, um, me gustaría hablar con Nyoko también cuando estés en casa.

— _Claro, cariño. Au revoir_.

—Adiós.

Corté y suspiré derrotado, dejándome caer de espaldas en la cama. Eso, la verdad fue más fácil de lo que creí… Llamé a Ukyo, para avisarle que pasaría por ella y me dijo que me esperaba. El plan era ir a buscarla del trabajo de su hermano, llevarla hasta su casa para que empacase y luego volver a mi departamento para empacar yo, pues no iríamos esta misma noche en el último tren. Dejaría que ella decidiera el destino, ya que no soy bueno con las direcciones.

* * *

Horas más tarde, me encontraba en la estación esperando a mi novia, pues ella me había insistido en que necesitaba encargarse de un par de cosas y que nos veríamos allí. Ya tenía dos boletos a Nerima, pues quería pasar a ver a mi madre y luego, Ukyo me guiaría. Me ajusté mi chaqueta a rayas amarillas y negras, para luego acomodar la bandolera de mi pequeño bolso de viaje. No llevaba mucho, sólo un par de mudas de ropa, documentos, dinero, las llaves del departamento y otro par de cosillas. Me senté en una banca viendo como pasaba uno de los trenes y se detenía en la estación, hasta que una chica se sentó a mi lado.

Quería ir en el último tren, pese a que sabía que estaría lleno a reventar, pero recordé que toma cinco horas llegar de nuestra ciudad a casa de mi madre. Así que, en lugar del tren de las doce treinta, tomaríamos el de las 8:30 p.m. Había poca gente en el lugar, cosa que me agradó. Mi madre no sabía que yo iría, no podía esperar para llegar y sorprenderla.

—Hola, guapo, ¿a quién esperas? —ronroneó la castaña a mi lado.

—A mi novia —fruncí el ceño, siguiéndole el juego—. Te pareces mucho a ella —se rio—. Ya compré los boletos, Nerima será nuestra primera parada, ¿estás segura de estar lista para conocer a mi madre?

—Sí, Ryoga, quiero conocerla.

Llamaron a los pasajeros del tren de las ocho treinta, por lo que tomé la mano de Ukyo y abordamos. Se acomodó su overol de jean negro, bajo el cual tenía una sudadera con capucha de color púrpura. Nos sentamos juntos y ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Estaba algo nervioso por toda la situación, pero ella me había explicado que aquel demonio, a quién apodamos "Dem" –sí, poco original, ya sé-, tenía ciertas limitaciones, así que para cuando notase nuestra ausencia ya estaríamos lejos de la ciudad y probablemente lejos de Nerima también.

Ukyo se puso a leer un libro, que la verdad se veía bastante _cool_ , la tapa era de cuero y las páginas amarillentas, bien lo podrías haber confundido con el libro de una bruja. Yo, por mi parte, ya tenía listo el _esqueleto_ de mi novela. Decidí empezar la historia en la noche que Uchan y yo nos conocimos, aunque Ichika y Kioshi se conocían de diferente manera. Me había trabado un poco con que nombre usar para el seudónimo de Shinnosuke, quién Ukyo supuso era mejor si no nos acompañaba, hasta que dije: _«Al demonio, será Ryuunosuke y ya…»_.

El sonido del tren recorriendo la superficie de las vías me adormilaba de a ratos, claro que Ukyo me sacudía levemente el brazo para despertarme. Porque según ella _"Yo era el que sabía dónde bajar"_.

Llegamos a eso de la una menos cuarto de la madrugada, poco antes de que finalizase el servicio de trenes. Había unos cuantos taxis en la estación, así que tomamos uno hasta la casa de mi madre, dónde nos encontramos con Leroy que se bajaba también de un taxi y este se alejaba en la noche.

—¿Ryoga? ¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó.

—Hola, Leroy… ¿te sorprendí?

Mi padrastro nos hizo pasar y nos instalamos en mi habitación. Estaba tan cansado que casi que me duermo con la ropa con la cual viajé, hasta que mi novia me convenció de lo contrario. Me saqué con lentitud la camiseta, estaba tan cansado que ni me molesté en ir al baño a cambiarme. Ukyo parecía sentirse de la misma manera, fui respetuoso y traté de no mirarla mucho.

—Sabes que no me molesta si me miras —me comentó exasperada, para luego sentarse en la cama junto a mí, mientras me quitaba los jeans—. Oye, cambiando de tema, no te pareces mucho a tu papá… ¿no habías dicho que estaban divorciados?

—Leroy no es mi papá —la corregí—. Es mi padrastro, mi papá vive en Estados Unidos con su amante —no sé en qué tono lo dije exactamente, pero Ukyo se encogió en sí misma ante mis palabras.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien, tampoco es cómo si te hubiera contado al respecto.

—Leroy parece buen tipo… —comentó.

—Lo es —dictaminé, pero era hora de cambiar el tema, odiaba hablar sobre mi papá—. ¿Estás nerviosa por mañana?

—Nah, tengo mucho sueño como para estar nerviosa, por suerte.

* * *

—¡Mamá, Ryoga vino a casa! —empezó a chillar mi hermanita emocionada por todo el pasillo, tras salir corriendo disparada de la cocina, que fue dónde me vio.

—¿Nyoko? —le respondió ella—. ¿De qué hablas? Tu hermano está-… —se cortó a media frase en cuanto me vio, quedándose congelada en la entrada de la cocina—. ¿ _Trésor_? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Anoche —sonreí—. Sorpresa, mamá.

Era ya la mañana siguiente y Ukyo quería preparar el desayuno para todos, cosa de la que no pude convencerla de desistir. Mi madre quedó, como era de esperarse, encantada con ella. Mi hermanita, por el otro lado, no terminaba de entender.

—¿Entonces eres la novia de Ryoga? —preguntó curiosa.

—Así es, Nyoko —le contestó ella con paciencia y una linda sonrisa.

Ella entrecerró sus ojitos azules, como si asimilara la información, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, haciendo bambolear sus coletas rubias.

—Yo también tengo un novio.

Mamá soltó una risita y a Leroy se le escapó una sonrisa, yo sólo resoplé con fastidio, no era la primera vez que Ángele decía algo como eso, aún recuerdo cuando aún vivía en Nerima, Ranma y yo estábamos estudiando para los exámenes de admisión a la universidad en mi casa y a ella se le ocurrió preguntarle a mi amigo si quería ser su novio. Yo casi le rompo la cara a Ranma, aunque claro, no era su culpa, pero, bueno, celos fraternales son celos fraternales. Mamá y Leroy lo encontraron graciosísimo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó mi novia—. ¿Es uno de tus compañeritos del jardín?

—¡Nop! ¡Es mi profesor de música!

El café que, oportunamente, estaba tomando fue prontamente escupido tras esas palabras que me hicieron atragantar. A Leroy se le borró la sonrisa y Mamá soltó un suspiro cansino. Ukyo se quedó callada.

—¿Nyoko, terminaste de comer?

—Sí, Mami, me comí tooodooo —hizo énfasis alargando la "O"—, lo que Ukyo me preparó —finalizó mostrando su plato vacío y sonriéndole a mi novia.

—Muy bien, ve por tu mochila.

—¡Oki!

En cuanto Nyoko fue a su cuarto por sus cosas, Mamá volteó a vernos.

—Para que sepan, el profesor de música y la maestra de Nyoko hablaron conmigo y dijeron que le explicaron que no se puede casar con él, ya hablé con ella también —. En fin, ¿adónde irán ahora, chicos? —preguntó.

—Osaka —comenté, aún mirando de reojo el maratón de anime de los '80 que pasaban en el canal infantil, volteé a verla—. Te dije que no podíamos quedarnos mucho, ¿no estás molesta, verdad? —pregunté al ver su ceño fruncido.

—Um, no, sólo pensaba —masculló, sin prestarme mucha atención—. Ukyo, nosotros tenemos una cabaña en Osaka, ¿por qué no se quedan ahí? Mi compañía tiene una sucursal allá, así que la usaba cuando debíamos ir a supervisar proyectos grandes, ya no la usamos tanto.

—Esa no es una mala idea —irrumpí en la conversación.

—Qué bueno que te guste porque te tengo otra, ¿por qué no salimos los cinco a cenar? Yo invito.

Poco después, cuando Ukyo quiso también levantar la mesa, mi madre la detuvo, pero ella insistió, por lo que mientras ella y Leroy se preparaban para ir al trabajo y llevar a Nyoko a la escuela, lavamos los platos.

—Entonces… ¿qué te ha parecido todo? —le pregunté a Ukyo al terminar en la cocina.

—Tu mamá es divertida y tu hermana un amor —resumió.

—Bueno, supiste ganártela con esos panqueques con forma de corazón, le encantaron.

—Sí, seguro estará bastante decepcionada cuando sepa que mañana desayunaremos en la estación de tren antes de que nos vayamos.

Nos reímos.

—Está bien si no quieres quedarte en la cabaña, convenceré a mi mamá de no darme las llaves.

—Está bien, la verdad prefiero eso que un hotel, si está bien para ti.

—Como prefieras, mi amor —aprobé encogiéndome de hombros

* * *

El río fluía veloz frente a mí, Ukyo apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro. El bosque a nuestro alrededor estaba muy callado, salvo por el agua que corría, ¿no se suponía que eso no era natural? Fruncí el ceño, ¿cuándo habíamos llegado allí? No podía recordarlo.

Me sentí observado, por lo que miré alrededor sin encontrar nada más que árboles. Pronto, Ukyo llamó mi atención, al levantarse de repente y tironear de mi brazo para llevarme con ella.

—¡Ryoga, nos tenemos que ir! ¡Nos atraparán! —dijo con urgencia.

No llegué a preguntar de quién o _qué_ hablaba que me encontré corriendo entre el espesor verde con ella guiándome, sentía los pies pesados como plomo y me costaba correr, sin embargo, no sentía el piso debajo de mí, como si flotase en lugar de correr. Cuando, finalmente, me detuve, me encontré solo, ¿en qué momento me había soltado la mano Ukyo? La llamé a gritos, respirando pesado y oí un ruido que me hizo callar. Se trataba de murmullos, quise volver a llamar el nombre de mi novia, pero algo en mí me previno que no era buena idea. En su lugar, escuché. Los murmullos parecían venir de cada rincón a mi alrededor y, por más que volteaba a todas partes, no podía encontrar la fuente. Las voces, poco a poco, comenzaron a tomar forma, volverse una sola voz que repetía la misma frase una y otra vez…

 _«Eres mío»._

Me desperté de golpe, aún sentado en el tren junto a Ukyo, quién me sacudía para que me despertase, avisándome que estábamos por llegar a la ciudad y que me preparase para bajar, me tallé los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó frunciéndome el ceño—. No parecías tener un buen sueño, estabas moviéndote mucho y mascullando, usualmente te estás más quieto cuando duermes.

—Creo que tuve una pesadilla —contesté—. Espera, ¿me ves mientras duermo?

—No, pero cuando dormimos juntos siento si te mueves o algo, sabes que tengo el sueño muy ligero, además, el codazo que casi me pegaste dice mucho. ¿Qué soñaste?

—Uhh… soñé… —fruncí el ceño—. Um, ¿Sabes qué? No importa, ya me olvidé.

La lluvia nos pilló nada más llegar a Osaka, por lo que, al llegar a la cabaña, que más que cabaña era una casita de tres pisos, estábamos empapados. Dejamos las pocas cosas que traíamos en una esquina de la sala de estar luego de quitarnos los zapatos en el genkan. Tras quitarnos también nuestras chaquetas empapadas, tomamos las maletas nuevamente y le di a Ukyo un pequeño tour por la casa, abarcando la sala de estar, cocina y cuarto de lavandería de la planta baja, el baño y la habitación principal en el primer piso y mi cuarto en el segundo.

Tras enseñarle la habitación en la que había pasado muchas vacaciones y viajes de negocios en los que acompañé a mi madre, bajamos al primer piso, dónde le sugerí que se diera una ducha, ya que la veía temblando de frío y, de todas formas, ya había encendido el calentador de agua que estaba en el cuarto de lavar.

—Encendí la calefacción cuando entramos, no te habrás enfermado que tienes tanto frío, ¿no? —pregunté medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Es sólo la lluvia, también estoy algo emocionada supongo, digo, nunca antes había viajado, sólo cuando me mudé de aquí, de Osaka, para asistir a la universidad y cuando volvía a visitar a mis padres.

—Tal vez tendríamos que habernos cambiado de ropa enseguida, yo también tengo frío —admití, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Ryoga, sé que me quejé un poco por meterte en todo este lío, pero…, me alegra haberlo hecho —se le escapó una sonrisa que pronto me contagió, le besé la sien y me separé de ella, tomándole la mano en su lugar.

—Ven, te mostraré cómo funcionan las canillas del baño, algún idiota las puso al revés cuando construyeron la casa —le conté, haciéndola reír, entramos al baño y abrí la puerta de la ducha de cristal—. ¿Ves? En las casa _normales_ la canilla del agua fría está pintada con azul y la de la caliente con roja, pero aquí es al revés. No te vayas a congelar —le previne—, me ha pasado. Bien, ¿entendiste?

Ella me abrazó.

—Creo que no, ¿te quedas conmigo hasta que entienda? —me preguntó en algo que era más parecido a un ronroneo que a un susurro.

Me lamí los labios secos, y la miré, aún abrazada a mí. Era capaz de sentir el calor de su cuerpo pese a la ropa mojada que ambos traíamos y me daba cuenta de a lo que se refería. Si lo deseaba, me podía hacer el tonto y dejarlo pasar, pero, como ya había dicho una vez, yo no podía decir que no para siempre.

—¿E-estás segura? —casi maldigo entre dientes cuando no pude detener el temblor en mi voz producto de la anticipación. Ella asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió coqueta, batiendo las pestañas—. Bien, entonces.

* * *

Horas después, la lluvia continuaba cayendo fuera de la casa, me dediqué a mirarla por la ventana de mi habitación, el sonido era de lo más relajante. Le di una última calada al cigarrillo que estaba fumando y lo apagué en un cenicero que traje del cuarto principal, que le pertenecía a mi mamá cuando nos quedábamos allí. Me senté al borde de la cama, desde la cual podía ver la lluvia chocar contra una de las ventanas. Era una vista placentera y calma, me hizo sonreír pues me recordaba algunas noches de tormenta que había pasado allí, oculto bajo las mantas leyendo cuentos con la ayuda de una linterna y fingiendo que estaba de campamento.

Tenía muchos recuerdos bonitos en esa cabaña. Miré por sobre mi hombro sin poder evitarlo, viendo como el pecho de mi durmiente novia subía y bajaba lentamente debido a su pacifico sueño. Sonreí, gracias a ella, ahora tenía otro lindo recuerdo más para añadir a la colección. Gateé sobre la cama hasta quedar detrás de ella, que estaba de cara a la pared, y la arropé un poco más con las mantas, para luego besarle la frente y meterme bajo las sábanas a su lado.

—¿Ryoga? —murmuró ella, mirándome sobre su hombro aún medio dormida.

—Perdón, ¿te he despertado? Shh, duerme, amor, son como las dos de la mañana.

—Hace frío, ¿me abrazas?

Sonreí, mas antes de que pudiese contestar, un ruido en lo que me pareció la cocina nos sobresaltó. Bajamos juntos, porque sabría lo inútil que sería decirle a Ukyo que me esperase arriba, encendí las luces y todo lo que encontramos fue la puerta de entrada abierta y una extraña caja sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué demonios? —fue todo lo que pude decir.

* * *

 **Edición: Como algunos podrán ver, se ha añadido un pequeño segmento, que es el del sueño de Ryoga, aproveche las pocas lecturas de este capítulo para añadir ese pequeño fragmento que servirá como adelanto para lo que se viene :3**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Revontuli Amin:** Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, cariño!

 **James Birdsong:** Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far, also, thanks for reading and reviewing, dear!

 **Lily Tendo89:** Y planeo traer aún más sorpresas, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, encanto!

 **Saritanimelove:** Ha llegado la actualización, espero poder traer lo más pronto posible la siguiente, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, divina!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **14/10/18**

 **08:27 p.m.**


	12. Extraños conocidos

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma** **½** **es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Demonika**

 **El cañón de Némesis** (Vocaloid)

 **Capítulo 11:** **Extraños conocidos**

—¿Crees que Dem nos siguió hasta aquí? —pregunté a Ukyo mientras ella se distraía del mal trago cocinándome el desayuno.

—No —contestó cortante al tiempo que volteaba casi con violencia un omelette—. No dan los tiempos, Dem no podría haber hecho esto —empezó a mascullar bajo su aliento, supuse que para ella misma—, _espera a que encuentre al desgraciado, ¡una vez que me la estoy pasando bien y ese bastardo me lo arruina! Ya verá, ¡lo voy a mandar directito al infierno del que nunca debió salir! Hijo de su reverendísima…_

Me acerqué por detrás de ella y apagué la hornalla, haciendo que me mirase por sobre su hombro.

—Entiendo que estés molesta, pero, ¿podrías no estarlo mientras cocinas? No quiero que incendies la casa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, dejando la sartén y volteando a verme—. Es sólo que…, el desgraciado podría darnos un respiro, ¿no crees? Digo… —me abrazó por el cuello y acercó nuestros rostros—, la estábamos pasando _muy_ bien anoche, ¿no es así, Ryoga? —asentí con la cabeza—. ¡Pero luego viene a jodernos! —soltó de repente separándose de mí y apretando los puños—. ¡Ya verás lo que le haré cuando lo encuentre!

Me la quedé mirando mientras ella continuaba mascullando para sí, a la par que me servía el desayuno, había panqueques, omelettes y jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Me senté a comer, ya que no quería ponerla más furiosa de lo que estaba.

—Um, ¿Ryoga? —me llamó, sentándose frente a mí—. ¿Podemos olvidar lo de recién y lo de anoche? Técnicamente, fue nuestra primera noche juntos y no quiero que esa estúpida caja y Dem lo arruinen.

—¿Olvidar qué? Todo lo que yo recuerdo es haber pasado la mejor noche de mi vida contigo —le respondí, apoyando la mejilla sobre mi palma.

—Oh, basta —se quejó, sonrojándose más—. Come, que se va a enfriar.

Comimos en un cómodo silencio, escuchando el viento que silbaba afuera. Tal vez olvidé mencionarlo, pero la cabaña se halla algo alejada de la parte urbanizada de Osaka. Era tranquilo y a mí, la verdad, me gustaba así. El desayuno que Ukyo nos preparó me supo delicioso.

—Oye… —le llamé la atención, un poco avergonzado, había un detalle que quería preguntarle—. Anoche… bueno, es la primera vez que yo… esto… ¿cómo…? Digo… ¿te pareció que…? Umm… —sentía que la cara me quemaba—. Espera —le pedí levantando la palma—, empezaré otra vez…

Ella me interrumpió al soltar una risita, haciéndome fruncirle el ceño, ¡con lo que me costaba decírselo! Puso su cálida y nívea mano sobre la mía, logrando que olvidase enseguida mi fastidio.

—Fue perfecto, Ryoga, especialmente porque fue contigo —y me sonrió.

Suspiré con alivio y correspondí a su bella sonrisa. Decidí acabar de desayunar, teníamos un largo día por delante. Visitaríamos la vieja casa de Ukyo en busca de pistas, luego ella prometió explicarme algo más sobre aquella caja que nos llegó. Sabía que algo sobre la misma la ponía nerviosa, pero no terminaba de entender el por qué.

Me molestaba un poco que no me dijera todo, es decir, sentía que, desde que me había confiado que era la hija de un ángel y su hermano el hijo de un demonio, podía con cualquier noticia. Aunque, siendo justo, había cierto recadillo que hice antes de dejar Nerima del que no le había hablado a Ukyo aún…

Luego de desayunar y lavar los platos, mi teléfono empezó a sonar como loco, me senté en el sofá luego de sacarlo de mi bolsillo y contemplé la luminosa pantalla en la que aparecía un número telefónico que me parecía vagamente familiar, pero, al no lograr reconocerlo, no contesté, ya tenía peores problemas como para sumarle tener el celular lleno de spam por aceptar una llamada que no debía. Lo silencié.

—¿Ryoga? —preguntó Ukyo entrando a la sala de estar, detrás de mí.

—¿Sí? —pregunté a su vez, volteando a verla, para, acto seguido, congelarme.

—¿Te importaría explicarme exactamente _qué_ es esto? —interrogó en tono acusatorio mientras sostenía con los dedos índice y pulgar la calibre .38 que me había comprado de manera _ilegal_ en nuestra ciudad antes de salir.

—¿Revisaste mis cosas? —acusé.

—¡No! Estaba buscando algo entre los bolsos y el tuyo se dio vuelta, cuando quise guardar lo que se cayó, me encontré con esto. Explícame, ¿qué mierda haces portando un arma?

—¡Era para protegerte! —me paré y fui hasta ella, extendiendo la mano para que ella me entregase el revólver, en su lugar, dio un paso para atrás—. Sé… sé que no parece mucho, pero, ¡hasta fui a la catedral que está fuera de la ciudad y pedí al Padre que me diese un poco de agua bendita! Bañé las balas y le pasé un trapo húmedo a la pistola.

—Eso es, de hecho, bastante inteligente —aprobó, para luego, fruncir el ceño mientras me la devolvía—. Pero debiste decirme, tener una de esas es ilegal, ¿Sabes?

—Lo siento, Ukyo… —me disculpé, la verdad ella tenía razón, debía de haberle dicho.

—¿Sabes usarla?

—Sí, fui a un campo de tiro una vez con mi abuelo.

Ella asintió.

—Último recurso, ¿va?

—Bien—contesté, cual manso corderito, sólo para que ella diera media vuelta y volviese al piso superior.

Suspiré mientras la veía subir las escaleras.

—

—Bien, aquí es…

Por fuera, la casa se veía bien, el pasto estaba un poco crecido, sí, pero fuera de eso, no difería mucho del resto de las casas alrededor. Otro detalle que resaltaba era una reja de la que colgaba un letrero que decía en letras rojas _"Propiedad privada: NO PASAR"._ Ukyo sacó unas llaves de su mochila, la cual estaba extrañamente vacía, y abrió el candado que mantenía la reja cerrada. Entramos.

Una vez que pasamos las tres puertas de entrada, sí, tres- ¿Para qué tanta seguridad? ¿Qué rayos había adentro que debía permanecer oculto y nada debía entrar? Mi activa imaginación formuló una escalofriante pregunta: _¿Y si, en realidad, la seguridad es para que nada salga?_ Sacudí la cabeza y tragué saliva con dificultad, ¡estaba pensando tonterías! Sí, tonterías, eso tenían que ser.

Ukyo me miró extrañada, arqueando una ceja.

—No estarás asustado, ¿verdad?

—¡No! ¡Para nada! —contradije, con cierto fastidio.

—Claro, _Superman_ , te creeré. Hm, oye, ¿traes puesta tu cruz de plata?

—Siempre —contesté colocando una mano sobre mi pecho, donde la cruz se ocultaba debajo de mi ropa.

—Genial, ¡algo menos de que preocuparnos! —comentó con alegría.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté tratando de que el pánico no se colase en mi voz, creo que hice un trabajo horrible.

—Mejor prevenir que lamentar —retrucó, aún en ese tonillo alegre. Se puso seria—. Okey, ahora tengo que revisar algo arriba, ¿te puedes quedar por aquí? Lamento si te pido algo difícil —agregó burlona cuando hice un infantil pucherito.

La casa no tenía luz eléctrica, la habían cortado cuando Shinnosuke y Ukyo se mudaron, _«Para abaratar costos»_ , dijo ella, por lo que nos valíamos de un par de linternas que compramos en una tienda de conveniencia a la vuelta de la esquina. He de admitir que toda la situación me ponía un poco nervioso, digo, ¡hasta parecía el set de una película de terror! Los pocos muebles que había en lo que parecía haber sido una sala de estar con todo y chimenea, se hallaban cubiertos con sábanas blancas y las ventanas habían sido tapiadas por dentro con tablas de madera. La cocina que conectaba tenía aspecto de haber sido abandonada. Casi no quedaba mobiliario, sólo una mesa maltrecha con una silla igual de espantosa y la mohosa mesada.

No me podía imaginar que una casa en la que hubiese vivido Ukyo tuviese una cocina con semejante nivel de abandono, sinceramente. Curioseé la planta baja un poco más, pero no había mucho que ver, ya que el genkan daba a aquella estancia con una escalera en el medio que separaba un simple closet de madera hinchada del resto del living.

Jugando con la linterna, la luz aterrizó sobre lo que me pareció, en principio, un detalle rojo sobre la chimenea, más cuando le apunté la luz directo, me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa.

 _«BIENVENIDOS»_.

Aquella frase hizo que escalofríos me recorrieran la espina dorsal, ¿qué era esa sustancia roja con la que la habían escrito? ¿Tinta, tal vez? _«Joder, joder… que sea tinta, por favor…»_ , pensé conteniendo las repentinas arcadas al imaginarme que, en lugar de tinta, aquel líquido, ahora seco pero que había dejado marcas al gotear en la pared, era un poco más vital que simple tinta.

 _«¡Ukyo! ¡Tengo que buscar a Ukyo!»_ , me despabilé, dándome cuenta que mis náuseas y cavilaciones no eran importantes ahora, ¿qué tal si lo que había escrito esa palabra en la pared aún daba vueltas por la casa? Sacudí la cabeza, queriendo despejarme, aunque lo único que conseguí fue que me diese vueltas todo. Alcancé a tomarme del barandal y respiré profundo un par de veces, no era momento de descomponerse, desmayarse o cualquier cosa similar. Subí, más despacio de lo que me gustaría las escaleras y entre al primer cuarto que vi…

 _«—Eres como un osito de peluche._

— _Te voy a conseguir uno de esos._

— _Qué bueno, porque todos los que tenía quedaron en casa de mis padres»._

Aquel pequeño intercambio con Ukyo hace tanto tiempo vino a mi mente al entrar en esa pequeña habitación que me recordaba mucho a la de Ángele, las paredes, ahora arruinadas y húmedas parecían haber tenido un bonito color rosa mientras que había repisas llenas de peluches carcomidos. ¿Ese era el cuarto de mi novia cuando vivía allí? Sobre la única ventana, tapiada igual que el resto otra palabra escrita en rojo: _«Inocencia»._

En el escritorio, hojas amarillentas mostraban dibujos de una familia feliz con cuatro integrantes, no pude evitar que un toque de amargura y melancolía se apoderase de mí, ojalá mis dibujos se vieran así, yo venía de una familia rota, con un padre ausente, una amorosísima madre y un par de abuelos igual de devotos. Amor y cariño no me faltaron. No, claro que no.

Lo que me faltó fue un padre.

Mi padre siempre estaba ocupado, siempre tenía cosas que hacer, a duras penas recordaba darme regalos por mi cumpleaños que no eran más que cosas materiales que, pese a lo costosas o bellas que pudiesen ser; mi motocicleta, por ejemplo, no llegaban a llenar el vacío que a mi padre parecía costarle mucho curar con afecto. Cuando él y Mamá se divorciaron, sentía que nunca más lo vería que su separación era oficial y mi papá ya no me querría, no sé cuántas noches le lloré a mi madre que, _por favor,_ me llevase a ver a Papá para pedirle perdón, que lamentaba lo que sea que hubiera hecho y que quería que volviera, que lo sentía.

Cuando por fin tuve la capacidad de entender que _no_ era mi culpa, Mamá me explicó la verdad: él se la pasaba viajando desde que, como dije, yo tenía seis, eso pudo soportarlo, pero, poco antes de mi décimo cumpleaños, fiesta a la que _no_ asistió, como siempre, descubrió que tenía una amante en Estados Unidos. Realmente no la odio, juró y rejuró que no sabía que mi padre era casado, pero, incluso si lo hubiese sabido, no creo que sea su culpa, mi padre era el que estaba comprometido, de todas formas. Tuve la oportunidad de conocerla cuando mi padre se casó con ella, que insistió en conocerme. Fue la semana de verano más incómoda y larga de mi vida, estuve encantado de volver a casa.

Siempre me pregunté cómo pudo mi madre amar a una persona tan cruel.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras me internaba en el siguiente cuarto y el siguiente, encontrando el baño y lo que adiviné podría haber sido el cuarto de Shinnosuke. Por suerte, no aparecieron más palabras rojas.

Finalmente, encontré a mi castaña, arrodillada frente a lo que parecía ser un viejo y descuidado altar. La oí sollozar, por lo que, antes de acercarme, apagué la linterna y encrispé las manos, dando una pequeña plegaria a los difuntos. Me persigné y, encendiendo nuevamente la linterna, llamé suavemente a mi novia, tratando de no asustarla. Ella volteó a verme, las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, por lo que me senté junto a ella sin pedir explicaciones y con cierta prisa.

—Es-Esta caja… —trató de decir, pero rompió a llorar.

—Shhh… tómate tu tiempo…

Sollozó un poco contra mi hombro, para luego calmarse y, de una vez por todas, explicarme bien la situación.

—Esta caja… es la que usaron mis padres para sellar a Dem, ¿ves el sello sagrado en el candado? —asentí con la cabeza, apuntándole con mi linterna al objeto, la verdad nunca me había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento al menos, de qué tan ornamentado era—. Alguien tuvo que abrirlo, que sea un sello sagrado sólo significa que los entes impuros no la pueden abrir, pero… los humanos sí pueden. Alguien hizo un pacto con Dem. Lo cual me preocupa seriamente… el precio del pacto es…

—Oh, conozco a la perfección el precio, pequeña —ronroneó una voz desde las sombras de la puerta, me levanté de golpe, poniéndome en posición defensiva frente a Ukyo y tomando el revólver que guardé en la parte de atrás de mi cinturón. Lo apunté a aquella persona entre las sombras, mierda, era más pesada de lo que anticipé y me costaba un poco mantenerla derecha—. ¿Ryoga? ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Ella es una de ellos! —me regañó como si fuera un niño, luego salió de las sombras, haciéndome soltar un jadeo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ya no me reconoces?

—Pa-Papá… —solté, bajando el arma y sintiendo que se resbalaba de mi mano.

Síp, sin duda era mi padre vestido con su típico traje, sin contar, claro, ese par de ojos rojos que ahora portaba. ¿Acaso era él quién había hecho el trato? ¿Cuál era el precio? Entonces, lo recordé, el número que me había llamado era el de su teléfono, ¿no lo había cambiado? ¿Por qué me había querido contactar?

—¿¡Él es tu padre!? —chilló Ukyo, levantándose enseguida y tironeando de mi chaqueta—. ¡Ryoga, nos tenemos que ir! ¡Esto es una trampa!

Con una fuerza y velocidad descomunales, mi padre me empujó lejos de Ukyo, haciendo que mi espalda golpease contra la dura pared de madera, caí al suelo, justo a tiempo para ver a mi progenitor tirar a mi novia contra las tablas del piso y patearla. La impotencia y la ira recorrieron mis venas y quemaron mis entrañas, sin embargo, no podía levantarme y una extraña neblina negra comenzaba a arremolinarse a mi alrededor, envolviéndome en una sensación indescriptible, sólo sé que sentía un agudísimo dolor frente al cual traté de retorcerme, sin lograr moverme en realidad. Si tan sólo pudiera safarme y… ¡el revólver! ¡Necesitaba el revólver!

Alguien comenzó a gritar, me tomó un segundo darme cuenta que era yo y apenas otro para que mi progenitor lo notara, volteando a verme, por suerte, eso hizo que soltara a Ukyo.

—¡No! ¡No te lleves a mi hijo! —vociferó en mi dirección, por un segundo, sólo un segundo sentí un cálido sentimiento en mi pecho, que casi podía sobreponerse al dolor, ese sentimiento se traducía a: _mi papá me quiere, le preocupo_ —. ¡Te he traído a la bastarda medio-ángel! ¡Llévatela a ella! ¡Me dijiste que podía pagarte con sangre de ángel!

Quise decir que no, que prefería irme yo a que siquiera pensaran en lastimar en cualquier modo a Ukyo, aunque no terminaba de entender la situación.

— _NO —_ habló una voz que retumbaba a mi alrededor, parecía venir de todas direcciones y de ninguna a la vez, si es que eso tenía sentido—. _El trato fue claro, Hajime Miyanoshita, tu primer hijo por la cura de tu enfermedad y tu fortuna… no quiero a la hija de Micah, ella es un ángel muy poderoso con el que no me quiero meter, además, la sangre de esta niña está contaminada con la sangre de los humanos… ella no me sirve, Hajime._

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Devuélvemelo y deja que, por una vez en su maldita vida sea útil para algo! —me gustaría decir que mi corazón se rompió, pero, no, sinceramente, creo que lo esperaba, o tal vez el dolor no me dejaba pensar bien—. ¡Tengo otro hijo! ¡LLEVATELO A ÉL! —¿ahora resultaba que tenía un hermano? Genial, el día no dejaba de mejorar.

— _Ese niño no es tu hijo, Hajime, es el hijo de tu actual mujer, no soy ningún estúpido. ¿Sorprendido, acaso? Ese niño es demasiado bueno para ser tuyo, aunque… este que tienes aquí no tiene ni un cuarto de la avaricia de tu corazón. ¿Querías la cura de tu enfermedad? ¿Querías fortuna? ¡Te lo he conseguido! Este es el precio, Hajime. Es hora de pagar, aunque… puedo ofrecerte un segundo trato, o un… ¿contra-pacto, tal vez? —_ el dolor se dispersó y suspiré con alivio, aún no podía moverme, así que me limité a buscar a Ukyo con la mirada, viéndola sentada contra la pared opuesta, inconsciente y pálida, me llené de furia cuando vi que tenía un hilo de sangre roja bajando por su frente que atravesaba su rostro hasta casi llegar a su barbilla, probablemente gracias a mi padre—. _Vaya, este chico es un luchador_ —comentó—. _Él realmente quiere proteger a la hija de Micah… bien, ¡a lo que nos incumbe!_

—¿Qué ofreces? —preguntó su interlocutor suspicaz.

— _Por los pecados que has cometido, si pagas serás exonerado y tus crímenes perdonados. Sólo debes devolver toda la fortuna que te he concedido y entregármela. Liberaré a tu hijo y, ¡oye!, me siento generoso así que dejaré tu buena salud intacta._

Mi padre me miró, esperaba, no sé realmente por qué, resignación o compasión o algo similar. Todo lo que obtuve fue un ceño fruncido y unas crueles palabras.

—Hum, si tan sólo la estúpida de tu madre no se hubiera quedado embarazada de ti, no estaríamos en este lío, yo ni siquiera quería tener mocosos —resopló con fastidio y miró a la niebla detrás de mí, sentí ganas de llorar—. Bien, puedes llevártelo, veré cómo me las arreglo sin él.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que todo a mi alrededor se volvió completamente negro, como si la niebla negra me tragase por completo. Lo último que recuerdo es la falta de aire y a Ukyo gritando mi nombre.

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Saritanimelove:** Me alegra que te gusten, en la serie original, siempre me gustó el potencial que tenían estos dos como pareja, espero dejarme menos ansiosa esta vez, ¡gracias por leer y comentar, encanto!

 **Zwoelf:** Me gusta sorprender, pero esa teoría también es interesante, ¿podrías contar más, por favor? Sé que ya demostré que es algo sobrenatural, pero me da mucha curiosidad xD. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer, divina!

 **Revontuli Amin:** Parece que no estabas muy lejos de la verdad, ¡ahora debemos ver cómo salen Ukyo y Ryoga de esta! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, hermosa!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **27/10/18**

 **08:44 p.m.**


	13. Y entonces el telón cayó

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma** **½** **es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Demonika**

* * *

 **Love is a shield** (Camouflage)

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** **Y, entonces, el telón cayó.**

 **Un año después…**

 **Cerré** la maleta y suspiré con pesadez, no podía evitar sentir un leve nerviosismo debido a la situación. Suspiré de nuevo y tomé mi maleta para reunirme con Ryoga, se suponía que él pasaría por mí para ir al aeropuerto. Viendo en el reloj de la sala que aún faltaban veinte minutos para que él llegase, me serví un vaso de refresco en la cocina. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese dar un sorbo, tocaron la puerta. Fruncí el ceño, dejando mi vaso y fui a ver quién era.

—¡Ryoga! —chillé contenta, para luego arrojarme hacia él, enredando mi brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándole el rostro—. ¡Viniste antes!

Él correspondió, abrazándome de la cintura.

—Te extrañé.

—¡Si nos vimos hace dos días! —le discutí jugando, mientras me desenredaba de él y, en su lugar, tomaba su mano para guiarlo adentro.

—Dos días son cuarenta y ocho horas, que son dos mil ochocientos ochenta minutos, que son muchísimos segundos como para contarlos —explicó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Ay, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —me reí—. ¿Quieres una soda? ¿Una cerveza? No, espera, debes conducir, cerveza no —sopesé.

—Pensaba que mejor tomásemos un taxi —me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—, tomaremos un avión de todas formas.

Me encogí de hombros también, él sacó su teléfono para llamar al taxi supongo, y tomé una latita de cerveza para él. Pronto nos embarcaríamos en un vuelo, ya que iba a conocer oficialmente a la familia de mi novio, claro, ya conocía a su madre, su padrastro, su adorable hermanita y, lamentablemente, también a su padre. Sin embargo, Ryoga quería que conociera también a su familia en Europa, que consistía de la familia de su madre: sus abuelos, tíos y primita.

—El taxi estará aquí en una media hora —me informó, dando un sorbo a la lata de cerveza.

—¿Media hora? Pero… ¿a qué hora es el vuelo? —me sentí estúpida por no haber preguntado eso de buenas a primeras.

—¿Uh? ¿No te dije? Mi tío va a traer su avión y…

—¡¿Tu tío tiene un avión?! —me dejé caer en una silla cercana, oculté mi cabeza en mis brazos—. Un año siendo tu novia y no sabía eso —mascullé, antes de levantar la cabeza. Había veces, como esa, en las que me daba cuenta de cuán diferente eran los caminos que mi Ryoga y yo vivimos. Él nació en una familia grande y privilegiada, pese a que no actúa para nada como un niño rico malcriado, por mi parte, yo fui criada entre el peligro y perdiendo a mis seres queridos. ¿Qué tal si su familia no me aceptaba? Sentía que con sólo mirarme sabrían que yo no pertenecía al mismo mundo.

Él se sentó frente a mí, dejando la lata de cerveza y tomando mi mano.

—¿Te ayudaría a sentirte menos nerviosa si te cuento sobre ellos? —preguntó, para luego sonreírme tranquilizador, me encogí de hombros, algo de información sobre a que me enfrentaba podría ser útil—. Bueno, están primero mis abuelos Jacqueline y Keichiro, mi abuela es de Francia, como ya sabes. Te sorprenderás un poco al verlos, se ven… algo jóvenes, pero ya sabes… —comenzaba a trabarse con las palabras—, e-es porque mi mamá… —intentó, y yo sabía que lo incomodaba ese tema, así que le di un apretoncito a su mano para que continuase—. Em, bueno, ya lo sabes —decidió decir, rascándose la nuca—. Después está mi Tía Paulette, ella es la hermana menor de mi mamá, es diseñadora de modas, hasta maneja una de las sucursales de Prada, su marido Giancarlo es un empresario que maneja viñedos y hace buen dinero exportando vino, el suficiente como para pagar un avión privado para su empresa. Su hija, mi primita, se llama Isabella y tiene la misma edad que Nyoko. Eso es todo —concluyó—. Te van a adorar.

—Eso espero…—suspiré derrotista, sin saber qué más decir, si antes estaba un poco nerviosa, ahora estaba jodidamente aterrada.

* * *

 **En** cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto, Ryoga hizo una llamada y, apenas minutos después, una mujer de ojos verdes con largo y ondulado cabello negro vino por nosotros. Se presentó como Paulette, la tía de Ryoga. Me presenté también.

—Hola, bienvenida, ¡oh, qué lindo, ustedes llevan collares a juego! —notó enseguida, casi nadie hacía la conexión cuando veían el collar que yo le regalé a Ryoga cuando cumplimos seis meses, era una gruesa cadena que acaba en un candado, que sólo podía ser abierto con la llave que pendía de la fina cadenita en la que consistía mi collar—. ¿Y eso es un Vivienne Westwood? —preguntó al ver el anillo con púas que Ryoga me regaló para mi cumpleaños—. ¡Qué buen gusto tienes!

—Eres buena —aprobé.

Paulette, como ella insistió en que la llamase, nos guío hasta el hangar dónde nos esperaban los demás. Amaya enseguida me saludó con efusividad y me contó lo feliz que estaba de verme y de que los pudiera acompañar. Luego me presentó a sus padres: una mujer robusta y bajita de corto cabello rubio y ojos verdes y un hombre alto de cabello negro, con unos ojos dorados muy similares a los de Ryoga. La mujer me sonrió mostrando los colmillos. Ninguno aparentaba más de cincuenta. Recibí nuevamente la bienvenida.

—Es un placer por fin conocerte, _chérie_ , ¡hemos oído mucho de ti!

—Igualmente, señora —contesté con educación.

—Oh, no, nada de señora —corrigió—. Llámame abuela o Jackie, por favor.

—Keichiro para mí —combinó el hombre—, _abuelo_ me hace sentir viejo.

Poco después de eso, conocí también a Giancarlo, el dueño del avión, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos marrones y a su pequeña hijita Isabella, que era igualita a su mamá Paulette, con sus ojitos verdes y su cabellito negro. La pequeña pareció encantada cuando Nyoko, que venía con ellos de la mano de Leroy.

Nos subimos al avión, que se veía bastante lujoso, Ryoga, a quién su abuelo llamó aparte, se sentó junto a mí. Sus abuelos se sentaron frente a nosotros.

—Abuela, hazlo entrar en razón, _s'il te plait_ —rogó.

—¿Ahora qué? —se quejó ella, volteando a ver a su esposo.

—Sólo le dije que le compraré un auto, no me agrada esa motocicleta, Ryoga podría tener un accidente —volvió a verlo—. Ryoga, vamos, chico, ¡no seas así! ¡Puedes elegir el modelo y el color! ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Un Aston Martin? ¿Un Mercedes? ¡Elige, el abuelo te lo comprara!

—¡Deja de malcriarlo! —se quejó Amaya desde su asiento.

—Ryoga es mi único nieto varón —alegó Keichiro—. Puedo malcriarlo tanto como mi bolsillo lo permita.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Ni siquiera he cumplido los veinte todavía! ¡No podré sacar la licencia para usarlo!

—Estoy seguro que Antón puede encontrar un vacío legal allí, para eso le pagó. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Lo llamaré en cuanto lleguemos!

* * *

Balanceé mis piernas en el borde de la gran hamaca de madera que daba al patio trasero de la casa de playa que tiene la familia de Ryoga en Biarritz. El aire cálido traía cierto olor a sal, ya que no estábamos muy lejos de la playa, apenas unas cuantas calles. Mi novio vino y se sentó a mi lado, dejándome un beso en la sien.

—Te traje un vaso de limonada, la abuela dice que un rato habrá pastelillos también.

—Gracias —agradecí aceptando el vaso—, oye, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Hoy se cumple un año. ¿Puedes creerlo?

No dije nada, en su lugar, lo abracé. Sabía lo difícil que era para él hablar sobre ello. Saber que, un año atrás, su padre había querido intercambiarlo por un pacto con Dem. Lo odiaba tanto. La familia de Ryoga sabía lo que sucedió, o más o menos.

Básicamente, en lo que al resto del mundo concernía, mi novio y yo habíamos ido a la casa de mis padres, que ahora es propiedad de mi hermano mayor, ya que planeaba remodelarla, pero unos ladrones entraron pensando que la casa seguía abandonada y me golpearon la cabeza, y me patearon, o al menos eso le dije a la policía, aunque me hubiera encantado culpar al hijo de puta de mi suegro, pero no quería herir más a Ryoga.

A ciencia cierta, no sabemos qué pasó. Todo lo que sabía era que nos habíamos despertado en el piso de la casa cuando ya era de noche y el frío se colaba en la habitación, junto con un escuadrón de policía que entraba por la fuerza a la vivienda, habían recibido, por lo que nos enteramos más tarde, una llamada por lo que parecía ser una pelea proveniente de la casa, nos llevaron al hospital porque mi Ryoga tenía unas extrañas quemaduras y yo, como dije, estaba golpeada. Por suerte, estaba lo suficientemente despabilada como para explicar la situación antes de que sacasen sus conclusiones.

—Fue muy anticlimático, ¿no crees? —se quejó él dando un sorbo a su propio vaso de limonada.

—Podrás cambiarlo cuando lo escribas en tu libro, amor —le recordé con cariño—. ¡Podemos tener un final épico lleno de acción! ¡Ya sé! ¡Dame una espada mágica y trataré de cortar la cabeza de tu papá!

—Ukyo…—trató de interrumpir, pero no lo dejé.

—No sientas pena por él, bebé, te hizo mucho daño.

—La verdad… —hizo una pausa, mirando el patio y dando otro sorbo a su limonada—. La verdad ya no siento nada por mi padre —finalizó sin mirarme, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y agregó un comentario más—. Aunque ya no importa, él sigue desaparecido.

Hajime Miyanoshita había sido reportado como desaparecido poco tiempo después de todo ese fiasco. La denuncia la presentó Stacy Duquesne, su actual esposa y la madre del supuesto medio hermano de Ryoga, que, en realidad, era tan hijo de mi suegro como Nyoko.

No sabíamos aún qué nos habíamos salvado o, bueno, más o menos; ambos habíamos tenido una especie de extraño sueño en el que una mujer vestida de blanco con brillantes ojos azules y cuyos rasgos no conseguía recordar del todo, nos decía que todo estaría bien y que no debíamos preocuparnos. Le confesé a él llorando que esa era mi madre, tan hermosa como el día que la vi por última vez, que fue ella quién nos salvó de Dem, quien evitó que nos hiciese daño, ¿quién sino? Y, para mí, por lo menos, aquello tenía un significado: _Mi madre nos daba su bendición_.

—Puedes ponerle el final que quieras, pues dejarlo igual, incluso —dije, desviando la conversación.

—La verdad no sé… —comentó incierto—. Todo fue muy anticlimático, la verdad —lo miré arqueando la ceja—, me refiero, no estamos seguros de si realmente fue tu madre la que nos salvó, o de dónde está mi padre, ¡no sabemos nada a ciencia cierta!

—Ay, amor, eso no importa —me consoló, acariciándome la mejilla—. Lo que importa es que estamos bien y Dem no logró llevarte.

—Te amo —me dijo de sopetón—. Siendo sincero, también me alegra mucho que estemos los dos bien, aunque nunca sepamos si fue o no tu madre. Aunque yo apuesto que sí.

—Ryoga… hay algo que debo confesar… —él arqueó una ceja—. Mi madre me dijo algo más… no, a mí, pero… bueno, la cosa es que pensé que lo había soñado, pero… Dem le decía a Mami que se llevaría a alguien de todas formas y se dejaría sellar de nuevo en la caja si ella lo permitía, ¿qué tal si ese alguien fue tu papá y por eso no aparece?

—No te angusties, no me importa, realmente —me contó y, por sus ojos, pude ver que decía la verdad.

Keichiro nos llamó entonces, pidiéndonos que fuéramos a la entrada de la casa y de allí nos llevó al garaje, donde un muy grande objeto estaba cubierto por una sábana.

—Tú, pequeño mentiroso —acusó su abuelo—. Hablé con Antón, no es cierto lo que me dijiste, con dieciocho ya puedes sacar el registro en Japón, me parecía que algo no estaba mal. Así que… —sin más preámbulo y sin dejar que Ryoga dijese nada, destapó el objeto—. Tómalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños, no pude darte uno este año.

Se me escapó un jadeo cuando vi el reluciente auto amarillo de dos puertas, Ryoga sólo miró a su abuelo, sin poderlo creer.

—Abuelo… ¿qué?

—Es un _Porsche 911_ , ¿te gusta? —sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y las dejó en la mano de Ryoga—. Espero que sí porque ahora es tuyo, al final de las vacaciones lo mandaré a Japón para que puedas presumirle a tus amigos que tu abuelo te compró un carro y puedes dejar esa chatarra de motocicleta, venderla, regalarla, lo quieras. Ahora, lleva a esta hermosa señorita que tienes por novia a pasear, ¿quieres?

* * *

 **Tarde** en la noche, me levanté de la cama que se hallaba en el cuarto que compartía con las pequeñas Nyoko e Isabella. Los abuelos de Ryoga me dejaron claro que podíamos dormir en cuartos separados o juntos, lo que estaba bien para mí, aunque para las niñas eso no estuvo bien, ya que ambas se la pasaban conmigo y con Ryoga, de un lado a otro, los adultos parecían encantados. Estuve con ellas, leyéndoles cuentos antes de dormir y, tal parece, me dormí también.

Casi tan encantados como Ryoga con el auto que su abuelo le regaló, tal y cómo nos ordenó, fuimos a dar un par de vueltas alrededor de la propiedad. Sonreí al recordar su carita de alegría cual niño en Navidad, amaba verlo feliz.

Me detuve antes de entrar al living, ya que había escuchado voces. Era Paulette quién hablaba con el resto de la familia.

— _¿Realmente quieres saber qué pienso de ella, hermana?_ —preguntó—. _Pues bien, me parece encantadora, ¿la viste con las niñas hoy? La adoraron_ —solté el aire que no sabía que está conteniendo.

— _Es justo lo que Ryoga necesitaba_ —opinó Jacqueline—. _No lo había visto sonreír así desde que Hajime y tú se divorciaron, Amaya._

— _Mi nieto tiene buen gusto, eso lo sacó de mí_ —se mofó Keichiro—. _Ya, siendo serio, Jacqueline tiene razón, es buena para él._

— _Además ese pastel de manzana que ella preparó con la ayuda de las niñas estaba buenísimo_ —aprobó Giancarlo. Hubo un silencio—. _¿Qué? Soy catador de vinos, sé apreciar la buena comida. Se nota también que es dedicada, estudia para ser chef._

Vale, eso era cierto, Ryoga y yo nos habíamos cambiado de carrera después del fiasco con Dem, al principio del nuevo semestre. Él se pasó a arquitectura, porque creyó que era mejor para cuando se hiciese cargo de la empresa familiar, mientras que yo me anoté a la carrera para el título de Chef, ya que no me pareció que podría abrir un restaurante con la otra.

—¿Ukyo? —preguntaron detrás de mí, asustándome, pero era sólo Isabella—. Tengo sed.

—Ven, cariño –le dije tomándole la mano.

Abrí la puerta y entré al living para ir a la cocina, todos se quedaron callados.

—Ukyo, ¿qué sucede, querida? —preguntó la abuela.

—Oh, nada, venía por un vaso de agua y también Isa quería uno —expliqué—. No me molesta servírselo —añadí al ver que Paulette se levantaba.

La cocina conectaba con el living, por lo que aún podía ver a todos mientras servía nuestros vasos. Me bebí el mío de un par de tragos, mientras que Isabella se tomó un poco más de tiempo con el suyo. Paulette se ofreció a enjuagar los vasos, pero le insistí en hacerlo yo por lo que ella prefirió acostar a su hijita. En cuánto terminé, le di nuevamente las buenas noches y me fui a acostar.

— _¿Creen que haya oído?_ —preguntó Paulette en cuánto cerré la puerta.

— _En vista de la enorme sonrisa que traía, no me queda duda alguna…_ —alegó Keichiro.

Traté de no reír, mientras entraba al cuarto de Ryoga y me acurrucaba junto a él. Se movió un poco y me sonrió sin abrir los ojos, todavía medio dormido.

—Te tardaste…

—Pero ya llegué y no me pienso ir… —contesté abrazándolo con fuerza.

Todo lo que sabía en ese momento era que había conseguido lo que quería: que mi Ryoga estuviese conmigo. Tal vez alguno día revisitemos todo lo que vivimos juntos, tal vez algún día veamos nuestra experiencias con diferentes ojos, ahora, lo que sí sabía era que…

…todo era simplemente perfecto.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Saritanimelove:** Así es, pero ya tuvo su merecido, ¿no crees? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 **Por los reviews:** Saritanimelove, Zwoelf, Revontuli Amin, James Birdsong, Lily Tendo89, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Guest, Bustamente Kayla, Eli Ventura y PaulayJoaqui.

 **Por los favorites:** Andy-Saotome-Tendo, ICK93, Katherine Salgado Díaz, Nanders, Saritanimelove, Txramxsu, Bustamante Kayla, Nataliafaz8 y PaulayJoaqui.

 **Por los follows:** Andy-Saotome-Tendo, ICK93, Katherine Salgado Díaz, Nanders, Revontuli Amin, Saritanimelove, Txramxsu, Zwoelf, Bustamante Kayla, Nataliafaz8 y PaulayJoaqui.

 **Y, especialmente para los que están en más de una categoría:** **Saritanimelove** , **Zwoelf** , **Revontuli Amin** , **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** , **Bustamante Kayla** , **PaulayJoaqui** , ICK93, Katherine Salgado Díaz, Nanders, Txramxsu y Nataliafaz8.

 **¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **06:38 p.m.**

 **31/10/18**


End file.
